The Alpha Wolves (Re-Write)
by Polkadottedgiraffe11
Summary: Before the vampires there were the Originals. Before witches and warlocks there were the Emrys Descendants. Before the werewolves there were the Alpha Wolves. In a twist of fate & irony, suddenly these worlds collided. Elijah/OC/Niklaus
1. Untamed Tempest

No One's POV

Brooklyn Emerson, a tempest of untamed brunette hair flying out of a pony tail and stormy blue eyes, stomped her way up the stairs, anger practically steaming out of her, barely taking time to admire the beautiful mansion as it sprawled out in front of her.

"_NIKLAUS MIKAELSON!_" She screams loudly, throwing the front doors open with equal amount of fury as she had announced her presence, before then making her way towards the main area of the house.

Stomping into the living room, Brooklyn barely registers the presence of the other four other Originals, Niklaus' siblings: Finn, Elijah, Kol, and Rebekah. Although, her rather abrupt appearance certainly had drawn their attention to her.

"Hello, my darling Brooke. You're looking stunning as usual. How was your trip to Africa?" Niklaus inquires, quickly emerging from the other room, immediately recognizing the familiar brunette and her whirlwind like presence.

"Oh don't _darling_ me, Niklaus Mikaelson! You are _not_ going to _weasel_ your way out of this. You've got _a lot_ of explaining to do!" Brooklyn hisses, crystal blue eyes narrowing as she marches towards him.

"Yes, of course, love. You see- I have a perfectly good explanation for all of this-" Niklaus begins, holding his hands out in front of him in an attempt to placate her and her impending explosion-like temper. "You see-" He offers again.

"Oh _really_… Well. Yes, I'm sure you have a perfectly good reason for **not** _telling_ me the _moment_ you break your _bloody_ forsaken curse _AND_ reunite with your _siblings_, which you've only wanted to do for fucking _thousands_ of years! So, do _enlighten_ me, Niklaus." Brooklyn snarks, pronouncing the Hybrid's full name, indicating that _yes_, Niklaus Mikaelson did have a lot of explaining to do, all the while advancing close enough to poke him hard in the chest with an accusing finger and look.

"Perhaps we can talk elsewhere, where we won't have as much of an audience, love?" Niklaus asks, gesturing to his siblings, who were scatted around the living room looking quite perplexed at the sudden intrusion, never mind the fact that someone dare speak to their brother in such a matter; after all, the Original Hybrid was known for his short temper and volatile nature on the best of days.

"_No_. I think here is a _perfectly_ good place to talk." Brooklyn growls determinedly, glaring up at him, her smaller 5'4" height always having to look up at his 5' 11" stature.

"Very well, darling." Niklaus acquiesces, knowing that once Brooklyn got on a rampage there was little he could do to persuade her differently.

"You know, I really expected more of you, Nik. I mean, it's not like picking up a _damn_ cell phone for a _five_ minute conversation would _kill_ you. Not even a _simple_ _postcard_ or _letter_ letting me know how things were going. But, of course, instead I have to find out through one of _my scouts _that you've broken the curse and been reunited with your siblings. And now, you're having a _ball_. Which you **_also_** _forgot to inform me of_. Am I _missing_ anything, Niklaus?" Brooklyn asks faking sweetness, her eyes glinting with fire.

"I sincerely apologize, darling. I've been a bit busy." Niklaus sighs.

"Apology _not_ accepted!" Brooklyn huffs, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Now, now, Brooklyn, love… Let's not be _hasty_," Niklaus begins promptly, hands in front of him as if almost pleading; not that the Original Hybrid would _ever_ resort to _pleading _in any manner, and if anyone said differently they would die in the most horrific sort of way or be promptly stuffed in a coffin. "How about I make it up to you? A vacation, yes, perhaps to Paris with me or the Bahamas? You do love the Bahamas don't you? And perhaps another shopping spree? I still have a few credit cards you've yet to max out. I'll even allow you to drag me through all the bloody stores you wish."

"Humph." Brooklyn grumps, her expression twisting into a thoughtful one, wanting to make her best friend work for her forgiveness.

"Come on. You know you want to." Niklaus persuades, flashing Brooklyn his adorable 'I'm cute, love me' smirk.

"Don't think you're completely off the hook. And don't think for a _second_ I don't expect some more _groveling_. But _fine_. I'll take you up on those offers." Brooklyn finally cracks, giving him a halfhearted glare and poking him again in the chest.

"Of course, I wouldn't dream of it. I'm glad we've come to a compromise." Niklaus smirks playfully, blue eyes flashing.

"I hate you." Brooklyn snarks, a playful smile appearing on her face as she leans into finally hug him.

"I know." Niklaus laughs a deep laugh, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

Feeling Brooklyn finally relax, Niklaus smirks again, rubbing her back lightly before picking her up and wrapping her leg around his waist, twirling her around once.

"_Nik!_" Brooklyn screams, laughing at his antics.

"What?" Niklaus asks, faking innocence as he sets her down.

"You're a dork. I've missed you." She laughs, pressing a kiss to his cheek and ruffling his dirty blond hair.

"I've missed you too." Niklaus admits, glaring at his siblings in a 'don't you dare repeat this to anyone or you're dead' look.

"Niklaus, brother, don't you think introductions are in order? After all, your lady friend is quite a _beauty_." Kol's voice carries, making Niklaus glare venomously.

"Don't even _think_ about it, Kol." Niklaus hisses, his grip tightening around Brooklyn's waist.

"You must be Kol." Brooklyn's voice interrupts, turning to face Niklaus' siblings, a genuine smile on her face.

"Yes. And you are Brooklyn, I take it?" Kol offers, flashing over to them and holding out his hand.

"Kol," Niklaus hisses warningly.

"Brooklyn Emerson. I'm Nik's best friend." Brooklyn introduces, offering her own hand, unconcerned about Niklaus' over protective nature; she could handle her own and she trusted that Niklaus had her back if anything were to happen.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, darling. But I'm afraid you're sadly mistaken or compelled. Nik doesn't _have_ **_friends_**." Kol snorts, his eyes gleaming with mischief as he greets Brooklyn, kissing her knuckles lightly.

"I am not mistaken or compelled. You are right, he doesn't have friends. He just has one. And that one, would be _me_." Brooklyn emphasizes, turning to flash Niklaus a cheeky smile.

"I like her, brother. Better than your other conquests in the past. Do keep this one." Rebekah's voice suddenly snarks bitchily, looking up from her nails.

"Enough, Rebekah!" Niklaus growls menacingly, his entire body tensing.

"Now Rebekah, sister, that is no way to treat a friend of Niklaus'. She is a guest. I apologize on behalf of my two younger siblings, Miss Emerson. I am Elijah Mikaelson." Elijah introduces, quickly crossing the room to offer a hand and slight bow.

"It's fine. It's nice to meet you, Master Elijah. Call me Brooklyn, please." Brooklyn replies, placing her hand in his and curtseying slightly, immediately picking up Elijah's old fashioned, formal, chivalrous ways.

"Then call me, Elijah." Elijah replies, smiling down at her as he releases her hand, their gazes catching for just a moment, but enough to make Elijah pause.

"Very well," Brooklyn smiles.

"Well then, seems like the only introduction left is Finn, since Rebekah has already _rudely_ made her presence known. Finn is the eldest of my siblings, love." Niklaus butts in, disliking the fact Brooklyn's attention was no longer solely on him; he was a selfish sort of man, he selfishly guarded many things in his life, his time, his family, his secrets, and Brooklyn was one of those secrets.

Offering nothing but a small nod, Brooklyn gives a smile back before turning back to Niklaus.

"So… About this ball. I assume that I am invited, yes? Since its formal I shall assume I need to find a dress and let you know what color it is?" Brooklyn asks.

"Actually, love- I- of course you're invited, it's just- well- I've invited someone else." Niklaus stumbles out, looking properly sheepish.

"Oh- Okay. What's her name? Is she pretty? Don't tell me, she's blonde, yes? I bet she's really pretty! I'm so happy for you, Nik! I bet you'll have adorable kids, wait, is she a vampire? Probably, well either way you guys will be an adorable couple! How long have you guys known each other? Have you just started going out? Do you think she's the one? You know I'm a bit disappointed you didn't tell me earlier, but whatever. You can tell me everything now-" Brooklyn starts rambling out excitedly, pushing the negative emotions and disappointment out of her mind.

It didn't matter what she felt. Or what fate had destined for her, for them. What mattered was if Niklaus was happy. That was all that mattered.

"Woah, slow down, love." Niklaus interrupts, placing a finger on Brooklyn's mouth.

"Her name is Caroline. We're not going out. There is nothing between us. Mother requested we all try and find dates." Niklaus explains.

"Oh… Yeah I don't believe that for a _second,_ Niklaus. If that was the case you would have invited _me_. And though I'm upset you didn't invite me, mostly because now **_I_** have to find an acceptable date and that may as well be bloody _impossible_ given that it's in only a few hours and I'm most _definitely_ **not** taking my brother. But not to worry, I'm not mad enough to not help you catch this girl of yours." Brooklyn points out after her rant.

"I can never get anything past you, can I?" Niklaus groans, rolling his eyes.

"No, and you best remember that. Now come on! Caroline won't be able to resist you tonight." Brooklyn replies cheekily, dragging Niklaus upstairs, presuming to where his bedroom is.

"How long are you staying?" Niklaus finally questions, lounging on his bed as Brooklyn raids his closet.

"Hmm? Oh, I don't know. Not long probably. I just wanted to visit and catch up." Brooklyn responds absentmindedly as she flicks through his dress shirts.

"Where are you staying? You know I hate to think of you staying in something _sub-standard_." Niklaus asks, clear disdain for anything other than riches and luxury.

"Just some hotel downtown. It's nice." Brooklyn hums, now raiding through his bow ties and ties.

"Stay here. There are plenty of rooms." Niklaus offers.

"Just me or-?" Brooklyn trails off in question.

"Just you of course." Niklaus smirks.

"Of course." Brooklyn laughs, knowing very well that her twin brother, Aaron, and Niklaus did not get along well.

It was no secret that Aaron was very protective of her, and well he and Niklaus didn't exactly get off on the right foot and even though years had passed since the original incident, Aaron still didn't trust or like Niklaus.

"I'll think about it. Now go try these on." Brooklyn urges, shoving hangers of clothes in Niklaus' arms and shoving him towards his bathroom.

"Demanding little thing," Niklaus mutters under his breathe.

"I heard that!" Brooklyn shouts through the door.

"You were meant to, my darling." Niklaus snarks back, laughing heartedly as he hears her scream and huff in annoyance.

Only an hour or so later, Brooklyn finds herself leaving, finished with helping Niklaus find the perfect outfit, and on her way back to the hotel to get her things and get ready; she had decided to take Niklaus' offer and stay here with him.

"Miss Brooklyn," Elijah intercepts Brooklyn as she descends the stairs.

Elijah had felt it, from the moment they had locked eyes; albeit it had been only a second, nevertheless he had been captivated, and he knew in his very core, Brooklyn was meant to be his.

"Oh, Elijah… Hello," Brooklyn smiles at the Original. "And please, call me Brooklyn. Miss is far too formal for me. Is there something you need? I'm on my way out. I need to get my things so I can finish getting ready here. Nik offered." Brooklyn questions, tilting her head slightly in an inquiring manner.

"Of course, my apology, Brooklyn. I was only-" Elijah begins, his tone stilted and more awkward than he normally was, hoping to not over step an unsaid or invisible boundary between her and his brother that may or may not be there. "I was hoping you would you give me the honor of accompanying me tonight?"

"I would be honored, Elijah. Of course." Brooklyn responds, her smile even brighter.

"I shall see you tonight then, Brooklyn. I look forward to it." Elijah offers, placing a gentle kiss to her knuckles, eyes smoldering with hidden emotions and thoughts.

"Tonight, then." Brooklyn smiles back.


	2. The Mikaelson Ball (Part One)

No One's POV

The Mikaelson ball had begun; guests mingled in the foyer and the downstairs of the Mikaelson mansion, servants walked around with oeuvres and drinks, a bar tender tended the bar, and the band played light music in the background to set the proper atmosphere.

But upstairs, Brooklyn flitted back and forth inside her room, putting the final touches on her makeup and hair, confident that she looked good.

"Brooklyn, darling? May I come in?" Niklaus voice asks, a light knock on the door.

"Yes," Brooklyn answers shortly, distracted by a piece of hair that wouldn't behave.

"You look marvelous, Brooklyn. Absolutely ravishing." Niklaus compliments earnestly, coming behind her and snaking an arm around her waist.

"Thank you, Nik. You look quite dashing and handsome yourself." She smiles, looking at their reflection in the mirror.

They fit together, like two pieces of a puzzle, perfectly balanced and perfectly in harmony.

She was the light to his darkness, the humanity to his evil, a gentle heart to sooth and open his hardened one, the salvation and redemption he needed and so desperately craved.

He was calculated and controlled, she was a whirlwind and hurricane of energy and life. He saw the world in black and white, in terms of power and weakness, she saw life in color, filled with beauty, love, and wonder.

"Hmm. Thank you, love." Niklaus hums, pressing a gentle kiss to her neck, allowing his tender side to show.

"So, whatcha need? Is your date here yet?" Brooklyn asks, turning to pick up a makeup brush.

"No, it seems Caroline did not accept my offer." Niklaus shrugs in a seemingly nonchalant motion, watching as Brooklyn pampers herself in the mirror and places final touches on her make up.

"Maybe she's just late. She's probably trying to make sure she looks perfect so she can wow you." Brooklyn suggests.

"Maybe. I'm regretting not having _you_ on my arm tonight, darling. You truly are gorgeous. You shall be the most beautiful women here tonight." Niklaus compliments, his blue eyes smoldering as he catches her gaze in the reflection of the mirror.

"I don't know about that." Brooklyn replies modestly, breaking their eye contact and turning her face, focusing on putting in her earrings, willing the blush away.

"No, I believe my brother is right. You look absolutely divine, Brooklyn. Are you ready to accompany me downstairs?" Elijah's voice asks politely, his figure appearing in her doorway, carefully observing his date; his breathe was immediately taken from him, words truly could not describe her.

The elegant burgundy colored, sweetheart line dress, fitted against her form perfectly, falling from its fitted bodice to pool around her, flattering both her body style, her tan complexion, and smooth skin, and tempting Elijah's inner animal, making Elijah want to run his fingers against her exposed shoulder line and kiss the arch of her neck.

"Yes, I am. You look very debonair, Elijah. All the girls will swoon." Brooklyn compliments with a charming smile, beginning to walk towards him.

"Mmm, not so fast, love. I have something for you." Niklaus interrupts, placing a restraining hand on her arm.

"Nik!" Brooklyn groans, turning to face him.

"It will only take a second. Now come back here. Close your eyes." Niklaus commands firmly, pulling her back to the mirror.

"You better not mess my clothes or my hair up, Nik. I worked hard to look like this!" Brooklyn warns, closing her eyes as asked.

"Wouldn't dream of it. There. You can open your eyes now, love." Niklaus says, placing something on her head.

"Wow. It's beautiful. Thank you, Nik." Brooklyn gushes, her eyes immediately drawn to the diamond tiara now perched on her head.

"Then it suits you perfectly. You are welcome, my darling." Niklaus says affectionately, smiling and squeezing her arm gently.

Beaming at him, Brooklyn turns, giving him a gentle kiss to his cheek and patting his chest lightly before making her way towards Elijah.

"What do you think, Elijah? Too much?" Brooklyn asks, twirling once in front of him and curtseying.

"You look beautiful, Brooklyn. The stars could not shine brighter." Elijah compliments, a smile gracing his features.

"Thank you," Brooklyn replies, blushing slightly under his dark gaze. Could he get any sexier? Even though Brooklyn was already in love with someone else, she couldn't deny Elijah's attractiveness. Particularly when the Original was dressed in a suit. Honestly, it would take a blind person to _not_ notice.

"Okay, come on! I think there's a party waiting for us." Brooklyn says cheerily, dragging both men out of her room.

"Shall we then?" Elijah offers politely, holding his arm out for her to take.

"Yes, shall we, Brooklyn?" Niklaus asks, offering Brooklyn his arm as well.

"A double escort? I must be special." Brooklyn smirks, her tone playful and impish, looping her arms through both of theirs, allowing them to flank her as they begin to walk down the hall.

"Indeed. Not many can say they have the two most powerful Originals on their arm." Niklaus teases.

Laughing lightly at his cockiness, Brooklyn shakes her head amused, allowing them to guide her to the top of the stairs.

Beginning to descend, all eyes turn onto the stunning trio. And impressive picture of power, grace, and perfection. Brooklyn was elegant, regal, well-composed, radiating confidence, and beauty, holding her head high, with her tiara glinting under the chandelier and a dress fitting for a princess, flanked by two powerful kings, one ruthless, unpredictable, and arrogant, the other calm, unwavering, and assured.

"Who is _that_?" Damon asks, his eyes narrowing in calculation as he stares at Brooklyn.

"Don't know. But it looks like we may have another player in the game." Stefan comments, starring at Brooklyn as well.

"She's got two Originals on her arm. She's _definitely_ going to be a problem." Damon concludes, still observing her. She certainly _looked_ human, her heat beating and skin flushed lightly from the heat in the room, but how could she be if she was associating with the Originals of all things? Or perhaps she was some unfortunate brunette bimbo they had compelled, Damon thought. No, Damon quickly dismissed, she wasn't compelled, her eyes weren't void or emotionless. She was a mystery, an unknown, and therefore a danger.

"We don't know that for sure, Damon. She could be compelled." Stefan offers.

"No, she's not. You can tell. She's going to be a problem, I don't doubt that." Damon replies assuredly, watching as the trio finally reaches the bottom of the stairs.


	3. The Mikaelson Ball (Part Two)

No One's POV

"Well darling, I'll leave you and my brother to enjoy the party. Do save me a dance." Niklaus comments, turning to bow to Brooklyn, kissing her knuckles lightly.

"I will, Nik. Have fun. I hope Caroline shows." Brooklyn smiles, squeezing his hand gently.

"Thank you, love." Niklaus replies shortly turning to look at Elijah.

"I trust that you will keep my prized possession _safe,_ **brother**? Let no harm come to her." Niklaus warns, staring at Elijah meaningfully.

"Of course, Niklaus. Brooklyn will be perfectly safe with me." Elijah assures, giving his brother a slight nod, however, slightly irritated that his brother somehow believed him _incompetent_ or thought he had claim to what was rightfully _Elijah's_.

"Very well. Do be careful, darling. The Salvatore brothers are here and I don't trust them. They have a habit of sticking their nose where they don't belong." Niklaus warns lightly, giving Brooklyn another formal bow and his brother a nod before walking off.

"So…" Brooklyn asks, turning to look up at Elijah.

"A drink first?" Elijah offers, giving her his rare smile.

Returning to the stair case for introductions, Elijah turns to Brooklyn, leaving her near the first stair, within his eyesight.

"Stay here okay? I will be brief." Elijah assures.

"Nonsense, Elijah. Brooklyn will come with us." Niklaus interrupts, suddenly appearing beside her offering Brooklyn his arm.

"No Nik- It's supposed to be just family. I couldn't- I shouldn't intrude." Brooklyn tries to argue.

"Take my arm, Brooklyn. I'm not leaving you down here." Niklaus hisses into her ear warningly, catching sight of Damon and glaring threateningly from behind her back.

"Very well," Brooklyn sighs, noticing Niklaus' tone and linking arms with him and Elijah, allowing them to escort her upstairs once more.

Hearing Rebekah snort snottily as Brooklyn walks by, Niklaus and Elijah both give her a reproving look before settling Brooklyn strategically between them.

"Don't worry, darling, Rebekah's only jealous that you outshine her tonight." Niklaus whispers into Brooklyn's ear, making Brooklyn stifle a disbelieving laugh.

"Uh, if everyone could gather, please." Elijah announces, his voice echoing over the crowd and commanding attention.

"Welcome, thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance." Elijah begins, noticing his mother's dominate figure at the top of the stairs, her gaze calculating, sweeping over the crowd, but disliking the look Esther was giving Brooklyn; it was one of disdain, calculation, and disapproval.

"Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourself a partner, please join us in the ballroom." Elijah finishes, choosing to push aside the nagging feeling in his mind and sweeping his hand in a welcoming gesture.

"Brooklyn?" Elijah asks politely, turning to Brooklyn as the crowd disperses and his siblings begin to descend the stairs.

"Thank you, Elijah." Brooklyn smiles, looping her arm through his once more, allowing Niklaus and Elijah to escort her back down the stairs.

"Go get your girl, Nik." Brooklyn says softly, touching his arm lightly in encouragement.

"Thank you, darling. Remember, save me a dance." Niklaus reminds, before excusing himself and sweeping onto the dance floor in search for the blonde cheerleader.

"Well, shall we, Miss Brooklyn?" Elijah asks formally, bending into a slight bow and kissing her knuckles.

"Of course, Master Elijah." Brooklyn laughs, taking his outstretched hand and allowing him to lead her to the dance floor as Ed Sheeran's song _Give Me Love_ sets a solid beat to the age old waltz.

"_Brother_," Elijah tells Kol, capturing the youngest Original brother's attention just off the dance floor as the dance comes to completion. "I need to discuss something with Elena. Stay with Brooklyn until I return, I shall only be a moment." Elijah orders evenly, giving Kol a meaningful look as Elijah sees Elena attempt to slip unobtrusively through the crowd.

"Very well, Elijah." Kol huffs, rolling his eyes dramatically as if what Elijah had asked was some huge inconvenience to him.

"_Behave_, Kol." Elijah warns once before moving into the crowd.

"I _always_ behave!" Kol huffs vainly in protest.

"I'm pretty sure no one believes that, Kol. And you don't have to stay with me. Really, I don't know why Nik and Elijah are so insistent. It's not like I'm going to trip and fall and die." Brooklyn comments, rolling her eyes at the over protectiveness of her best friend, and now her best friend's brother.

"No, really. _I do_. As if I want to give my brothers any more reason to try and stake me. Normally I'm all for pissing off my older brothers. But I don't fancy a dagger in the back or spending any more time in a coffin. Which is _exactly_ what will happen if I leave _you_ **alone**. My dear big brothers will have a conniption fit and ruin this _wonderful_ ball we're hosting. Besides, I've got plenty of time to piss them off. _Eternity_ really." Kol snorts, looking less than pleased.

"Thank you, Kol. You can leave now." Elijah's voice interrupts, tone unreadable, quickly dismissing his brother and grabbing Brooklyn's attention.

"Whatever, Elijah. Farewell, Brooklyn." Kol bids goodbye, giving Brooklyn a flourished, over dramatic, bow, and a light kiss to her knuckles before once more flouncing off.

"I hope my brother didn't bother you too much." Elijah comments mildly, offering his arm once more to Brooklyn like the gentleman he is.

"No, Kol was fine. I really don't see what's Nik is always ranting about." Brooklyn offers.

"Very well… Now, would you care to join me for a walk through our gardens?" Elijah inquires, a small smile playing at his lips.

"Sure. Air would be lovely." Brooklyn replies, smiling brightly in return.

Her smile was radiant, it lit up the entire room and pulled on emotions long since buried and made his dead heart want to beat again. Elijah suddenly couldn't picture a life without her smile. And he knew that he would do anything, move the sun and the stars if needed, to assure her happiness and to see that smile grace her angelic features.

"It's beautiful tonight," Brooklyn comments, looking up to gaze at the stars, trusting Elijah to guide her alone the pathway.

"Yes, it is," Elijah responds, though he definitely wasn't starring at the stars.

"You didn't even look!" Brooklyn accuses, a teasing smile appearing on her lips.

"I didn't need to," Elijah replies.

Smiling faintly Brooklyn looks around, her gaze landing on Niklaus, and who she assumed was Caroline. Niklaus was leading the blonde off to the side of the manor where in the distance a carriage and horse waited.

Feeling a pang of jealousy and sadness, Brooklyn quickly brushes it off and moves her attention elsewhere. She was happy for Niklaus. Really, she was. If he was happy she would be content. She was glad he had found someone to adore, even if it wasn't her. And, perhaps it was her fault for never telling him how she felt. But he had never showed any other indications otherwise and she would never push being a mate onto him.

"How long have you been in love with Niklaus?" Elijah suddenly asks, Brooklyn barely noticing that they had stopped and now sat by a water feature that dominated the back patio, Elijah's gaze burning into the side of her face with unfathomable emotions.

"What!? I- No- I'm not in love with Nik. He's my best friend." Brooklyn scoffs, going for complete denial; seriously, it wasn't _that_ obvious to everyone, was it she wondered? That would just be pathetic, she didn't need everyone else to know it; it was a secret, just for her, well and her most trusted family and friends within her pack.

"Please, Brooklyn. It's obvious, I've seen the way you look at him. He doesn't know does he?" Elijah persists, looking at Brooklyn with unreadable expression.

It bothered Elijah's inner vampire greatly how Brooklyn looked at his brother. Of course it would, how could it not? She was **_his_**. Not his brothers. And he wanted her to look at _him_ that way. To gaze at him with love and affection and give him all her attention.

The feelings and emotions he had for her were deep, passionate, overwhelming, and all consuming; they were emotions and feelings he thought were long since gone.

Elijah had long since given up on finding his mate; at one time he had believed it was Katerina, at one point perhaps even Celeste, but in the end all those who he had believed he loved, had never been the ones, only distractions.

Brooklyn was different. Brooklyn _called_ to him, in a way he had never felt before. In a greater depth than Tatia, than Katerina, than Celeste, or all the other women before her. Brooklyn enticed his inner beast, and calmed the monsters that threatened to overtake him. Elijah knew she was the one he had waited for thousands of years. She was the one destined for him, _made_ for him; his other half, his light, his redemption, his treasure.

"I- _No_\- He doesn't. I never told him. You know sometimes I wish I wasn't, but I don't really have a choice." Brooklyn confides, starring at her hands as she twists them together.

"Perhaps you haven't found another person who you love as much. You are young." Elijah comments gently, hoping to ease into the topic of his affection for her.

"No, really. I _don't_ have a choice, Elijah. It's not something I chose. I mean, of course it had to be **thee** _Niklaus Mikaelson_. The irony is not lost. He hunted my brother and I, he hunted our pack, we were threats, to him, and to you, his family, the Originals, and for years we evaded him until one day he found us. But, of course, fate had a different plan and I fall for the _arrogant_, **powerful**, _Original_ **Hybrid**." Brooklyn snorts sarcastically.

"You- you're an-" Elijah begins, surprise evident in his expression and his thoughts completely derailed.

"An _Alpha Wolf_. Yes. I am. And the last of the Emrys line." Brooklyn replies, starring at Elijah evenly, her expression calculating and even, portraying no emotion.

"_Incredible_. I didn't- They were legends. Said to be myth. Long since extinct. And, an Emrys Descendent, the most powerful witches and warlocks to walk the earth, descendants from Merlin Emrys himself, Court Warlock to King Arthur." Elijah breaths, still staring at Brooklyn.

Pride began to fill him, pride at the thought that this _magnificent_, **powerful**, _wonderful_, **beautiful** creature was **_his_**.

"Yeah, well _ta-da!_ Surprise! Here I am. Two powerful supernatural beings for the price of one. _Yay me!_" Brooklyn snort sarcastically. "Why do you think Niklaus _didn't_ kill me or my pack? He couldn't. I'm more powerful than him and he knows it. Besides, as the most powerful person on the earth besides your family, the _Originals_, it was best for both of us to come to a truce. But _apparently_ fate just had to have an ironic sense of humor and a twist of plans."

"Niklaus is your mate." Elijah states, though his tone is questioning.

He remained undeterred, however. Elijah was confident that he could win Brooklyn's affections. And if not, Elijah also knew he could never not love her, never not be there for her, and never stop trying to be what she wanted and needed.

"Yes," Brooklyn sighs.

Why she was spilling her life story and inner conflicts to Elijah, an Original who she just met half a day ago, she would never know. Elijah was easy to talk to and made her feel like he was actually interested and was actually listening to her.

"My brother doesn't see what he's missing then. He doesn't see that the _best_ thing that could _ever_ happen to him is already _right_ in _front_ of him." Elijah whispers tenderly, his hand ghosting across Brooklyn's cheek.

"_Elijah_." Brooklyn warns, beginning to pull away, finally catching onto Elijah's tone and noticing his expression for the first time.

"I understand that I may never be able to take the place of my brother. And I would never try to. But I can provide for you, I can protect to you, care for you, be there for you, I can _love_ you, _adore_ you, Brooklyn. If you give me the chance." Elijah pleads, grabbing Brooklyn's hands gently and placing them in his own.

"Elijah, I _can't_ okay? It doesn't _work_ that way. Niklaus will _always_ come first. You're sweet, you're chivalrous, you're thoughtful, and considerate and _god_, you're _perfect_. But I can't. Even though it'd be nice, I _could_ love you. But I can't do that to _you_. Because you would always know. It's not fair." Brooklyn explains, shaking her head and quickly standing up, smoothing out her dress and turning away.

She would not fucking _cry_. This was _not_ happening to her. No, her life didn't need to get more complicated and messed up than it already was. Fate must be _really_ laughing at her now.

"I understand, Brooklyn. I apologize for upsetting you. Think no more of it. Come, let's walk back. You're getting cold. I think my mother wants to do a toast." Elijah responds softly, quickly changing topics, respectfully understanding and acknowledging the topic was no longer appropriate, placing his coat around her shoulders and leading her towards the mansion once more.


	4. The Mikaelson Ball (Part Three)

No One's POV

"Good evening, ladies and gentleman. Waiters are coming around with champagne. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy than to see my family back together as one. I'd like to thank you for all being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers!" Esther announces.

"Cheers!" The room echoes.

"Cheers," Elijah offers, clinking glasses with Brooklyn.

Taking a sip, Brooklyn suddenly coughs, the glass slipping from her grip and shattering on the ground as she begins gasping in pain, struggling to breathe; dark magic, it had tainted the champagne and it was suffocating her own magic.

"Brooklyn!?" Elijah calls, instantly attentive, panic clear in his tone as he places his own glass down to help support her.

"Ge- get Ni- Nik." Brooklyn wheezes out, leaning against Elijah's chest, hoping to appear steady and draw as little attention as possible to her embarrassing slip of glass and the situation at hand.

"I'm here, Brooklyn. Come along, darling." Niklaus sudden says, appearing beside her and herding her and Elijah out of sight.

"What happened?" Niklaus demands, glaring at Elijah, and were it any other situation, Elijah may be attempting to strangle his brother for the harsh command and for getting close to his mate, however, deep down Elijah knew his brother was attempting to help.

"Nothing. She just took a sip of champagne." Elijah frets, helping his brother hold onto a now writhing Brooklyn.

"Out- outside. Th- the forest." Brooklyn chokes out, her eyes connecting with Niklaus hoping to convey urgency.

Nodding in confirmation, Niklaus sweeps Brooklyn into his arms, flashing out of the mansion and into the forest within moments.

Dropping to the forest ground, Brooklyn grits her teeth in annoyance and pain, fisting her hands into the dirt, still struggling to get enough air.

Her magic was fighting the dark magic swirling against hers.

Arching unnaturally, a gold web of light, Brooklyn's magic, bursts from her body, encompassing her form and sending ripples through the air before collapsing, once more containing itself within Brooklyn's form, leaving Brooklyn crumpled on the forest floor exhausted; the dark magic was gone.

Suddenly a twig snaps, twelve pairs of eyes appearing in a circle around Brooklyn, Niklaus, and Elijah, hovering just outside the light cast by the moon; _wolves_.

"_Wait_, brother." Niklaus warns, placing a hand on Elijah's arm, preventing him from doing anything or approaching Brooklyn as he had intended to.

Watching as a black wolf, dark as night itself, nearly the height of a man's waist, approaches Brooklyn, the wolf bows its head, snuffling Brooklyn's face and licking, whining loudly.

"Hey Aaron. What a night, yeah?" Brooklyn jokes weakly, reaching a hand up to touch the wolf's snout, the wolf only snorting in response.

"Her twin brother. Also her beta, second in command to Brooklyn." Niklaus explains to Elijah.

_These were the Alpha Wolves._

Observing as another two wolves break from the invisible circle, one licks her face the other nudging at Brooklyn's arm.

"Hey Ry, Kaylee." Brooklyn smiles weakly, reaching to touch their snouts.

"Ryan, Brooklyn's gamma, third in command, and Kylee, Ryan's sister, Brooklyn's delta, fourth in command. The Hampton siblings, also twins." Niklaus answers Elijah's unasked question; Niklaus had met Brooklyn's pack before, although the first meeting wasn't as pleasant as the ones that followed.

"I'm fine, guys. It was dark magic. The balance has been upset." Brooklyn speaks to the wolves, her voice then tapering off, using their mind link to talk.

"_Mother_," Elijah growls, knowing that was the only one witch at the Mikaelson ball other than Brooklyn.

"I would assume so," Niklaus agrees, watching Brooklyn interact with her pack, the color slowly beginning to return to her figure.

"Brooklyn, love, perhaps we should return now? You should rest, you've been pushed to your limit." Niklaus interrupts lightly, but not daring to step closer; he and Aaron most definitely did _not_ get along and Niklaus didn't fancy getting bitten again, it was less than a pleasant experience.

"Yes. Rest sounds nice. We'll talk tomorrow, Aaron." Brooklyn mumbles, easily dismissing her pack.

Nodding in confirmation, Aaron bows lightly to his sister, in an acknowledgement of her status before retreating to the rim of the circle, casting Niklaus and Elijah a calculating, even look before turning to disappear, the rest of the pack following suit.

"Allow me to help you, Brooklyn." Elijah offers immediately, kneeling beside her the moment the wolves had left.

"Mmmm… Thanks, Elijah." Brooklyn hums, allowing him to pick her up in his arms.

"Rest. We'll be back at the mansion in a moment." Elijah encourages his inner vampire barely soothed by his mate back in his arms, the wind and forest flashing by in a blur.

Slipping into the party unobtrusively, Elijah immediately heads to Brooklyn's room, carefully placing her tired figure on the bed.

"Stay with her, Elijah. I must go sooth some tempers. It seems Damon Salvatore decided to snap Kol's neck. Not to say he probably didn't deserve it, but you know how mother gets. She'll be upset if that has ruined the party." Niklaus says lowly, giving Elijah a meaningful look.

"Of course, Niklaus. I will remain here." Elijah assures.

Nodding once, Niklaus quickly disappears, leaving Elijah to watch over Brooklyn, who by now was solidly asleep, exhausted physically, mentally, and emotionally from the night's events.

"Sleep well, my love. I promise I will always protect you and be there for you when you are in need, and I shall be here waiting for you when you decide to give me a chance." Elijah promises, whispering gently to her as he sweeps the hair out of Brooklyn's face and presses an affectionate kiss to her forehead.


	5. Out All Night

No One's POV

Sunlight streamed slowly through the blinds of the guest room in the Mikaelson mansion, Brooklyn shifting ever so slightly in the formal wear she had fallen asleep in the night before as she fumbled for her phone that lie on the nightstand only a few feet away.

10 am and several miscalls and texts from her twin, Aaron, worried no doubt by her lack of answer and about last night's incident with the dark magic.

"There's the Sleeping Beauty," Niklaus says mildly, looking up from his sketch pad. "I was beginning to wonder if you were going to wake." Niklaus finishes his sentence as his best friend walks down the steps and into the living room once showered and feeling less like death warmed over.

"Morning Nik." Brooklyn chirps, ruffling his blond hair and looking over his shoulder at the picture he was working on.

"Is that my shirt?" Niklaus questions, his eyebrow raising and lips curving into a smirk.

"Maybe?"

"Somethings stay the same I see," Niklaus drags his best friend over the side of the couch to sit beside him.

"Owe, Nik! You butt!" Brooklyn complains half-heartedly, landing awkwardly next to him, nearly on his lap.

"You love me." Niklaus replies smoothly, simply shifting his sketch pad and putting an arm around his Little Wolf.

"_Unfortunately_. Now I'm starving. Please tell me you have food in your house." Brooklyn begs a little, giving Niklaus a 'feed me I'm adorable' look as she curls up next to him, head on his shoulder.

"I had a few servants get you some of your favorites this morning." Niklaus offers casually, refocusing on his drawing.

"Nik!"

"And I'm guessing that means you want me to go prepare you something." Niklaus sighs, placing his sketch pad down.

"Please and thank you." Brooklyn grins happily, kissing his slight stubble on his jaw.

"Of course, my Little Wolf." Niklaus rolls his eyes at Brooklyn's antics before affectionately kissing her cheek and heading into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Brooklyn. Are you feeling okay this morning? Did you rest well?" Elijah's voice asks, coming into the living room just as the tv flicks on, Brooklyn curling further into the couch.

"Morning 'Lijah. I'm feeling fine. And I did sleep well. Thank you for carrying me to my room last night."

"You're welcome." Elijah replies, seating himself a respectful distance away in an arm chair.

"Here, love. Breakfast. One of your favorites." Niklaus interrupts, placing the plate in front of Brooklyn.

"Thanks, Nik."

"Mmmhmm." Niklaus simply hums, sitting back down with his sketch pad.

"Well, well, well, there's our girl." Kol voice carries, coming down the stairs, apparently deciding to also sleep in late, Rebekah making her way in, her heels clicking on the marble floor of the foyer.

"Get out of my way, Kol." Rebekah snarks.

"Out all night. _What a scandal!_ I trust you did better than that commoner? Matt, was it?" Kol taunts.

"If you don't shut your mouth, the next thing to come out of it will be your teeth." Rebekah growls with a fierce glare.

Niklaus simply snorts in amusement at the bickering of his younger siblings only to get a slap in the arm from Brooklyn, Elijah simply sighing at his younger siblings constant inability to get along for even a few moments.

"Don't start, Nik!" Rebekah shouts, glaring in our direction.

"I didn't do anything." Niklaus defends, getting a hard look from Brooklyn as if to say "yes, you _did_ do something".

"I'm bored. Our sister is a strumpet, but at least she's having fun. I need entertainment." Kol whines like the child he is.

"What are you waiting for? Go on, have at it." Niklaus replies dryly.

"It's not fun to go alone. Join me, Nik! It's the least you can do after sticking a dagger in my heart." Kol complains.

"Go on, Nik. Have fun with your brother." Brooklyn encourages.

"Are you sure?" Niklaus asks.

"Totally sure. We can hang out later. Movie marathon tonight with snacks." Brooklyn smiles. "Besides, I have a meeting with the pack."

"Okay. Why not? I didn't have nearly enough to drink last night, what with you trying to murder Rebekah's date." Niklaus sighs, giving Kol snark at the end.

"Yes, please go, this house has enough men rolling around it in." Rebekah replies with an epic eye roll.

"Just like you, Bekah." Kol quips, only to have Rebekah aim a well thrown high heel at him.

"Good riddance, both of you!" She huffs, storming upstairs, slamming her door all the while.

"Excuse me, Brooklyn. I need to speak with my sister and have a few things I need to finish." Elijah offers almost too formally, standing up almost abruptly.

"Okay. Well… I'll just be… Here…" Brooklyn mutters lamely as suddenly the living room was empty like rats fleeing from a sinking ship.

"Brooke-" Aaron immediately stands from his seat as he hears the key click in the lock of the hotel room, relief clear in his expression. "How are you feeling? Are you okay? Did you sleep well? Did the dark magic leave any affects?" Her brother immediately pesters, his arms wrapping around her to give her a hug.

"I'm _fine_, Aaron. Really. Nothing to worry about. It's completely gone. Niklaus and Elijah made sure I was safe." Brooklyn sooths, her voice calm and reassuring, giving an extra tight squeeze back.

"I'm glad you're okay." Aaron finally sighs, the tension and worry leaving his body as he rests his head on top of his sister's.

They were more than siblings, more than just twins; they were best friends, each other's rock, and Aaron was also Brooklyn's beta. Moreover, the tragedy that occurred when they were only seven making their bond just that much stronger.

"I'm safe, Aaron. I promise. You don't need to worry okay?"

"Okay, now that Brooklyn is here we can begin." Aaron facilitates, as always, the composed and assured beta that he needed to be.

If the balanced had been disrupted by Esther, Original Witch, then it needed to be stopped; the influx of dark magic could not be allowed to stay in the present, physical world.

"_Aaron_," Brooklyn abruptly alerts only a few short hours later.

"What is it, Brooke?" Aaron immediately snaps into alert.

"Something- The balance is being disrupted. Darkness. I can feel it in the air like ripples. Something is wrong. _Gather the pack_."

Without waiting for Aaron's response Brooklyn is already on the move, her inner wolf senses peaking and alert, magic swelling up and ready to be used on command.

"I should have killed you months ago." Niklaus growl as she trace his familiar scent to an alleyway.

"Do it. It's not going to stop Esther from killing you." An unfamiliar voice threatens, though it was definitely a vampire, that much Brooklyn could tell, the scent distinctly different than that of human, less alive; within a split second Brooklyn is shifting, hack rising and teeth bared as she slinks around the corner in the darkness.

"What did you say about my mother?" Niklaus threatens with a low growl.

"You didn't know I was friends with your mummy? Yeah, we have a lot in common. She hates you as much as I do." The other male vampire continues to taunts, and without second thought Brooklyn lunges, growling loudly in defense and bowling over the unknown male, also noting the presence of two others, one clearly vampire and the other definitely human.

Screaming loudly in surprise the younger vampire struggles underneath the weight that had just toppled him over, cussing loudly and hissing, but unable to get away.

"Now, now, darling. Get off of the Salvatore. I know you're mad. It's alright. His threats mean nothing." Niklaus soothes, walking over to drag his best friend, now in her more furry form, off of Damon Salvatore.

Growling in protest, Brooklyn swings head back to nip at Niklaus' hand, not hard enough to actually hurt him but to get her point across; she was offended and wanted to kill the offending vampire and Niklaus was ruining it and distracting her from her goal.

"_Ouch,_ love. That was rude!" Niklaus reprimands, nudging her hard in the rib.

Snorting at him, Brooklyn brushes against his leg in slight apology and show of support, sitting down on his left side, still glaring menacingly at the Salvatore and company.

"Having your pet wolf do your dirty work, how charming." The Salvatore spits out, giving a heated glare, which is gladly return along with a low growl.

"I'd be careful if I were you. My _pet_, as you call her, has a nasty temper. You don't want to get on her bad side. Besides, this isn't any _ordinary_ wolf." Niklaus warns darkly, resting his hand on top Brooklyn's head.

"Leave him! We still need them, Niklaus." Elijah's voice suddenly commands, Elijah appearing out of nowhere.

"What did mother do? What did she do, Elijah?" Niklaus urges, but getting no reply from his brother.

"You tell me where the witches are-" Elijah demands, but before he could finish Brooklyn was already running.


	6. No Ordinary Wolf

No One's POV

"They're coming, mother!" Finn warns, Brooklyn and her pack slowly creeping closer keeping to the shadows and darkness of the night, unbeknown to the eldest Mikaelson sibling nor his mother, the Original Witch, the paw steps too light and their own magic protecting them.

"No, it's too soon, the moon is not high enough. Go! Quickly!" Esther shoos, two figures moving to retreat into the nearby house.

The power of the dark sigils and ritual Esther had created burned harshly against Brooklyn's own magic, and it lashed against hers like a relentless tidal wave, crashing like a storm, and Brooklyn's own magic demanded to be free, howled like her wolf inside her, demanding to set right the abomination, and twisted under her skin and in her blood.

Flicking with her tail, Brooklyn gestured to the nearby house, three of her pack members peeling off in that direction to keep guard, less the other two figures that had gone that direction do something drastic; after all, it paid to be paranoid and safe.

"My sons, come forward." Esther beckons like some benevolent dictator.

"Stay beside me, mother." Finn warns.

"It's okay. They can't enter." Esther says confidently, only making Brooklyn grin wolfishly; they may not be able to, but she certainly could.

"That's lovely. We're stuck out here, while the favorite son plays sacrificial lamb. How pathetic are you, Finn." Kol snarks, but behind the bitter sarcasm held a glimmer of hurt and betrayal.

"Be quiet, Kol. Your brother knows virtue you cannot even imagine." Esther bites back.

"Whatever you think of us, killing your own children will be an atrocity." Elijah points out, his expression and tone unreadable, carefully crafted and restrained.

"My only regret is that I did not let you die a thousand years ago." Esther retorts, barely holding back her bitter vitriol and hatred.

Despite the wrong doings of all the Originals, they certainly didn't deserve this; Niklaus struggled for years, merely wanting acceptance and love of his father, his mother and even his siblings, and Elijah, the Noble One, only wished to keep his family together, even Kol, wanting attention and love of his siblings.

"Enough. All this talk is boring me. End this now, mother, or I'll send you back to Hell." Niklaus hisses.

"For a thousand years, I've been forced to watch you. Felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood. Even you, Elijah, with your claim to nobility, you're no better. All of you. You're a curse on this Earth. Stretched out over generations. If you've come to plead for your life, I'm sorry, you've wasted your time." Esther explains, as if the explanation could be reason enough to do what she was doing.

No, she had done this to them. She was the monster. A mother who cared only for power and a father who cared only to destroy them.

Brooklyn's howl announced her pack's arrival, her paws digging into the hard earth as it gave her traction to propel her forward, her entire pack following her call with their own answering howls.

Emerging from the shadows, gold eyes glimmered against sleek, pure white, Aaron, Brooklyn's twin, mirrored her, gold eyes against pitch black; both Emerson twins taking defensive stances in front of the Mikaelson siblings as their pack fanned out around them, their hacks raised and teeth bared.

"No! No! What is this!?" Esther screams frantically. "No! Sisters! Do not abandon me!"

For a moment, time seemed to stand still before suddenly Brooklyn leaped, barreling through fire, the barrier shattering under her powers, flames barely flickering at her coat.

"Mother!" Finn shouts, moving to block her attack.

Bodies slammed together full force, colliding with a harsh resounding sound, like boulders being struck together or metal striking, and while Brooklyn and the eldest Mikaelson faced off, Niklaus attacked on his own, viciously breaking his mother's neck and pulling her heart out, killing her instantly.

"_Brooklyn!_" Niklaus suddenly yells, hearing Brooklyn yelp in pain, her ribs making a sharp cracking sound as Finn's arms constrict around her side, his mother's body now dropping from his grip to watch instead as Brooklyn drops like a deadweight from Finn's arms, landing on the ground awkwardly, breathing heavily from the pain.

Their Alpha down, Aaron leads the charge, several pack members quick to pile on top of the eldest Mikaelson to subdue him, the rest tightening the circle around Brooklyn and Aaron, a tactic they used in order to protect the Alpha and Beta.

Wounded, but not heavily, Brooklyn shakes her head, like a bull infuriated and ready to charge before heaving herself up from the ground, growling viciously, tail swishing back and forth; her own attack hadn't been in vain, Finn hadn't been all that quick, and large gorge marks raked down his chest.

Lunging again, Brooklyn growls, warning her pack away from her fight; she didn't like sharing credit for her fights, and she certainly didn't like sharing her kills. Niklaus had distracted her once, it wasn't going to happen again. Finn was _hers_. The bastard cracked her ribs, no one was going to deny her this fight.

It was a quick and messy fight, despite being injured; Finn moved, but despite being an Original, was no match for Brooklyn as an Alpha Wolf, after all, he had been in a coffin for 900 years, and it took all but a bite for him to fall under her prowess.

"Brooklyn? Darling?" Niklaus asks, his voice softer than normal as he approaches with no little amount of caution, not eager to be bitten by Aaron or any other Alpha Wolf.

"Thank you. Now let's get you back to the mansion." Niklaus says, running a hand through Brooklyn's fur after a soft whimper and thump of a tail is his response.

A nod of agreement is another response, arms suddenly wrapping around Brooklyn to cradle her to a chest, careful not to jostle before air is rushing by.

"Brooklyn? You're going to need to shift so I can examine your ribs." Elijah's voice breaks through her light slumber.

"Okay, you can look now. I'm not naked or anything." Brooklyn offers merely a moment later, amusement in her tone.

"It's an Alpha Wolf thing. We can shift whenever we want, without pain, and for some reason we get to keep our clothes. Although, I'm not complaining." Brooklyn explains, another amused look on her face after Elijah's surprised look.

"Fascinating," Elijah comments lightly. "Will you allow me to check your ribs?" Elijah questions, feeling an almost intense desire to run his hands all over his mate in order to check and make sure his brother didn't do any permanent damage even if he knew Brooklyn would heal given time.

"Thank you." Brooklyn feels Elijah's warm hands along her rib cage, his eyes careful to focus on the bruised spots and polite enough to not wander.

"You're welcome. Now, I'll leave you to clean up." Elijah simply responds, before the door clicks softly behind him.


	7. It's Not Over

No One's POV

"Brooklyn?" Elijah's voice breaks through Brooklyn's thoughts. "How are you feeling?"

"Hey 'Lijah. I'm fine. All patched up and settled. Thank you again for taking care of me." Brooklyn replies, looking up from her book.

"You're welcome, Brooklyn. I'm glad you're feeling better." Elijah responds, his gaze steady and unwavering as he leans against the door frame of the guestroom Brooklyn resides in.

"How are you doing?" Brooklyn questions. "You know… With everything. I mean, Esther was your mother." She adds; even if Esther was a horrible mother, she was still their mother, and even with the horrible things, she was sure there was still hurt and loss amidst the betrayal and anger.

"We have no mother. Only Esther and Esther was right…" Elijah answers, his expression darkening even more and his posture stiffening against the door frame.

"What do you mean?" Brooklyn cocks her head in question.

"My talk of virtue. When it suits my needs, I kill, maim, and torture. Even today, I terrorized an innocent," Elijah looks away as if ashamed of his actions.

"If you're referring to Elena. She's hardly innocent." Brooklyn scoffs a little, having heard of the Petrova doppelganger countless times from Niklaus.

"I used Rebekah's hatred of Elena to get what I wanted. I wielded my sister like one would a sword. My _sister_. You and your pack, your _family_, got mixed up in a conflict that wasn't yours. You shouldn't have fought our family's battles. You got _hurt_ because of it." Elijah replies, looking even more ashamed that he had used his mate to his own end, even if she didn't particular know that.

"Hey… You did that to _protect_ your _family_, Elijah. And don't worry about my pack or me. I'm fine. I'll heal quickly. I can't say I wouldn't have done the same thing." Brooklyn soothes, gingerly getting up from the bed, still conscious of her healing ribs. "I chose to defend you guys and my pack chose to follow me. You had nothing to do with that. And I wouldn't change what I did. You guys deserve to live. I believe that. You know that, don't you? Don't let your bitch of a mother convince you otherwise."

"Do we? My mother made us vampires. She didn't make us monsters, we did that to ourselves." Elijah questions, for the first time looking vulnerable and broken.

"You aren't monsters. I don't believe that." Brooklyn shakes her head.

"Come on," Brooklyn offers her hand before patting the side of her bed as an invitation.

"It's okay, you know? To be upset or to feel weak. No one has to be strong all the time. You're hurt, you feel lost and betrayed. But things will get better." Brooklyn tells Elijah as he settles beside her, her hand somehow finding its way through his hair.

"Thank you, Brooklyn." Elijah finally sighs.

"You're welcome, Elijah."

"_Brooklyn_." Niklaus voice finds his best friend seemingly a short time later, but the clock on the night stand tells Brooklyn it was well into the night.

"Hey there, Nik." Brooklyn once more places her book down.

"What's this?" Niklaus gestures to his brother, his expression tensing to some dark look that is unreadable to Brooklyn.

"I think that's between us, Nik. Now, what do you need?" Brooklyn replies.

"I've seen the way he looks at you. He holds you in high regards. I'm beginning to think he has some affection for you." Niklaus comments, pushing himself, uninvited into Brooklyn's room.

"He does. He told me, last night."

"And do you feel the same?" Niklaus continues to pester.

"You know it's not that simple, Nik." Brooklyn reminds Niklaus.

"Because you have a mate." Niklaus deadpans

The irony was not lost to Brooklyn; the Original Hybrid knew she had a mate, yet he never knew who it was.

"Yes. Because of that. It wouldn't be fair."

"You're not happy though. Is that fair? You deserve happiness, love. And as much as my brother and I don't get along, he'd give you that." Niklaus argues.

"I am happy, Nik."

"You could be happier though."

"Nik, just drop it." I hiss. "Now, where is Finn?"

"Mother was burned and Finn in the basement still unconscious." Niklaus rattles off with a slight huff. "I doubt he'll have much fight once he's wakes up though. Your bite is enough to render any of us fairly useless." Niklaus finishes informing, knowing firsthand what the bite of an Alpha Wolf felt like.

The first time Niklaus had caught up with Brooklyn and her pack, Aaron bite him and then drug him back to where they had been encamped in the forest; it had been there where Brooklyn had encountered him, had subsequently found out that he was her mate, it was a rocky start to say the least. He had been hunting them with intentions to kill and eradicate them as the Alpha Wolves posed a threat to his family.

"I can heal him later." Brooklyn offers.

"What should I do?" Niklaus questions, earnestly seeking Brooklyn's opinion.

"It's not up to me, Nik. It's up to you and your family. But I know that if you allow him to die, even if you are hurt by his actions and distrustful of him, you'll regret it. Not to mention you are still currently bound to your siblings. Perhaps, once he's woken I can talk to him."

"Thank you, Brooklyn." Niklaus responds, giving a hint of a smile.

"That's what best friends are for. Now come on, let's not disturb your brother. We still have a movie marathon to watch."

"You ready?" Brooklyn smiles at Niklaus, snuggling down into the couch as Niklaus returns with popcorn and other snacks.

"Hmm?" Niklaus muses, his discarded sketch pad from that morning catching his eye. "Yes, I am."

"What is it?" Brooklyn asks, watching as anger and sadness crosses Niklaus features before smoothing out to indifference one more.

"It's nothing." Niklaus replies, ripping out a few pages and throwing them into the fire.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm over it. Caroline was never going to fall for me anyways." Niklaus sighs, wrapping his arms around Brooklyn.

"I'm still sorry," Brooklyn shifts her head to his chest.

"It's okay. I have you." Niklaus kisses her crown.

"Mmmhmm," Brooklyn mumbles in agreement.

"Where is everyone?" Rebekah's heels click into the foyer, interrupting.

"I thought you'd have gone by now. Kol's fled. Esther is gone and Finn is dying." Niklaus comments, barely glancing at his sister.

"I hated you when I learned you killed our mother. But I realized now that after a thousand years together as a family, you're the only one who never left me." Rebekah admits, moving in front of the screen to block the view.

"Well, aren't we a pair?" Niklaus muses, his fingers absentmindedly running through Brooklyn's hair to lull her back into sleep.

"There's something I need you to see."

"Sister, I'm a bit busy. Have you just come to brag about your skills as a torturer?" Niklaus responds, annoyed.

"Look at the images on the wall behind Elena. The Natives told the story of our family history, look at the images on the far wall." Rebekah urges, showing Niklaus something.

"What is it?"

"A Native worshiping the Great White Oak tree." Rebekah's voice is plain.

"And? We burned the tree to the ground." Niklaus scoffs.

"Look at the markings that precede it. That's the native calendar."

"That can't be right." Niklaus denies.

"A White Oak tree, 300 years after we fled back to the Old World. There must have been a sapling, a new tree to replace the old. That tree could kill us. It's not over, Nik." Rebekah replies solemnly.

"Nik?" Brooklyn mumbles.

"We'll deal with this later, Rebekah. Go to sleep again, love." Niklaus dismisses lightly, fingers continuing their soothing patterns.

"Mmmkay. Night, Nik."


	8. Unbound

No One's POV

"It's later, now." Rebekah appears abruptly in the living room the next morning, promptly lobbing a pillow at her brother, startling him from sleep. "We need to talk about this problem we have."

"_Rebekah!_" Niklaus growls, glaring at his sister as he untangles himself from the blankets and helps Brooklyn rise from the couch.

"You said later. It's later." Rebekah replies again, looking far from remorseful regarding her actions, if not a little smug.

"What problem are you referring to? Are you okay, Brooklyn?" Elijah emerges from the upstairs.

"Finn is still in the basement dying, we are all still bound to each other, and the White Oak tree we burnt down had a sapling." Rebekah informs, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Are you sure of this, Rebekah?"

"Positive. It was in the cave where I was guarding Elena." Rebekah explains, pulling out her phone to show a video to Elijah.

"We need to find it before it gets into the wrong hands." Niklaus states simply.

"Yes, certainly. Now, about being bound together?"

"I can help with that." Brooklyn interjects. "It's an easy counter spell. I even offered to cure him. Similar to Nik and regular werewolves, my blood is the cure to my bite. Then, you can decide what you would like to do with your brother. Meanwhile, you can focus on locating the last of the White Oak."

"Are you sure of this, Brooklyn?" Elijah questions, worried that this was too much to ask when they had little to offer in return.

"I'm sure. This is my decision. The spell is not that difficult and I'm sure I can handle Finn." Brooklyn replies confidently.

"Very well. Is there anything you need for the spell?"

"I'll need a few drops of everyone's blood. Kol and Finn included. But other than that nothing out of the ordinary."

"Then I shall contact Kol immediately."

"Yes, and I will accompany Brooklyn to the basement. No doubt Finn is angry and I don't want something to happen." Niklaus adds. "Bekah, since you're always eager to be in everyone's business, can you begin to track down the White Oak?"

"Fine." Rebekah rolls her eyes.

Niklaus lead the way to the basement of the Mikaelson mansion, adamant that Brooklyn was behind him, despite the fact she could hold her own. Honestly, she wasn't sure what he thought? That Finn was going to just jump out and try and kill her? She wasn't that stupid or reckless. That was _his_ job. Besides, Finn was in no condition to be trying to kill anyone with the bite he had.

"Nik, you know you don't need to be here. Seriously. I'll be fine." Brooklyn rolls her eyes.

"Either way, I'd rather not take the chance, love." Niklaus replies, casting a look back that says to humor him.

"Fine. If it makes you feel better." Brooklyn sighs. "You know, it's _kind_ of creepy to know you guys have your very own dungeon." She adds, looking around the basement.

"He's in here," Niklaus leads Brooklyn over to one particular cell, both peering through the bars.

Finn was conscious, though the bite was definitely taking affect; black fractures and swirl like lines traveled up Finn's neck and down his chest, the bite still gaping and messy with raw rotting flesh peeling from around the wound. It was gruesome to look at and even though she had seen the bite before, it didn't mean she enjoyed it; Brooklyn didn't bite to threaten or intimidate, she bit to protect and defend herself and her pack.

"What do you want, Niklaus? Why don't you put me out of my misery already?" Finn snarls, glaring heatedly at his brother.

"I would love to, you self-sacrificial _traitor_. But Brooklyn here needs something first. Besides, _Finn_, we're still bound together. So until the spell is broken it would be counter intuitive for me to want to kill myself. Unlike you, I'm not a _pathetic,_ baby." Niklaus growls back, meeting his brother's glare.

"Nik. Enough. Relax okay? Why don't you go stand over there?" Brooklyn points a few feet away.

"Fine. Do you have everything you need to get the blood?" Niklaus asks.

"I brought a plastic container."

"Did you take that from my kitchen?" Niklaus questions, raising a questioning brow in disbelief.

"Hey! Don't judge me. _What?_ Did you expect me to randomly pull out a syringe or test tube out of my back pocket? It's not like I just carrying them around thinking, 'oh I might need this to save my best friend's ass and his family'. I'm making do with what I've got. So, _excuse_ me for helping you, you dipshit." Brooklyn snarks with heavy sass.

"Easy there, darling. No need to be snarky. And lucky for you, I'm _always_ prepared." Niklaus smirks patronizingly at his best friend, walking over to a cabinet and pulling something out.

"I hate you." Brooklyn deadpan, taking the syringe from Niklaus' palm and chucking the plastic bowl at his head.

"You love me." Niklaus replies, easily dodging the offending piece of plastic, smirking even more.

"No. I really hate you."

"Whatever you say, darling." Niklaus answers smugly.

"Whatever. You stand there." Brooklyn demands, huffing in annoyance, pointing to the spot by the door, which allowed Niklaus to watch and be close if anything were to happen; knowing him it was the only way he would stay put.

Hearing Niklaus chuckle, Brooklyn only huffs again, turning to unlock the cell door and step inside, eyes flashing gold as she places a protective barrier on the now open doorway, preventing Finn from getting out, but allowing anyone else the ability to move in and out freely.

"Hello Finn." Brooklyn moves slowly towards him in a non-threatening manner.

"Now Finn, _dear brother_. You are going to corporate with the lovely Brooklyn here. She's helping you out of the goodness of her heart. But I have a bit of a short temper right now." Niklaus hisses threateningly, his eyes dark, having moved faster than Brooklyn registered, pinning his brother to the ground by the neck, snarling at him.

"Brooklyn darling, are you alright?" Niklaus asks, turning to look at Brooklyn.

"I'm fine, Nik. It was really unnecessary. I could have avoided him. But I appreciate your concern for my safety."

"You know I wouldn't let anything happen to you. Now, why don't you go ahead and get the blood, love? Finn won't be moving anytime soon." Niklaus suggests, grabbing one of Finn's arms and pinning it down.

"Alright. All done. You can let him up now." Brooklyn tells Niklaus, syringe of blood carefully placed outside of the eldest Original's reach, just in case; Brooklyn didn't want to have to redo this, Niklaus had a short temper and she didn't want him to have an aneurism out of anger.

"I really rather not." Niklaus replies dryly.

"Nik, let go of your brother. I'm fine. Why don't you go take this syringe and put it in the fridge? I don't want it to get spoiled. Then go- I don't know. Go help your siblings. Leave us be. I'll call you if I need you."

"Fine." Niklaus snarls, slamming Finn into the ground and twisting his arm back until it cracks before flashing out of the cell.

"_Temper tantrum_." Brooklyn mutters.

"I heard that!" Niklaus yells from outside the door.

"You were meant to!" Brooklyn yells back, smirking as she hears Niklaus growl loudly and stomp off.

"Alright, how about we try this again, Finn?" Brooklyn offers, sitting down.

"What do you want? Just leave me _alone_." Finn moans lightly, attempting to put malice behind his words, but not really succeeding.

"I don't want anything, Finn. I just want to talk. I want to help you. That's all. No ulterior motive." Brooklyn replies honestly, watching as Finn coughs blood and struggles to sit up, dragging the arm Niklaus broke into his lap.

"I don't need your help. I'm a monster. Mother should have killed me." Finn growls, but Brooklyn could see in his expression the self-loathing, hatred, and belittling Ester had instilled in his mind; he truly believed he deserved to die.

"You really believe that? Don't you?"

"Why not? Mother did not give us a gift. She cursed us." Finn replies bitterly.

"Your brothers and sister don't seem to think so."

"And what type of life do they live? Loneliness, bloodlust, distrust. We are already dead. We should have died thousands of years ago."

"I'm sorry."

"What?" Finn asks, surprise registering in his eyes; Brooklyn honestly doubted that Finn had ever heard that from anyone, let alone felt that someone cared for or was listening to him, let alone his siblings.

"I'm sorry for what your mother did. I'm sorry that you think you deserve to die instead of live and I'm sorry someone has convinced you that you're a monster. Because I don't believe that. You have the chance to really live. To see the world, to do good, to find meaning and experience everything and anything. There are other ways to live than in the shadows." Brooklyn apologizes.

"It doesn't change what I am. I- I'm still a monster." Finn argues, coughing more blood up.

"Just because you're a vampire doesn't mean you're a monster. Humans eat to survive. Predators eat other animals to live. And vampires drink blood to live. I don't see any difference. You know as well as I you can chose to kill and you can chose to sustain yourself. Just because Kol likes to kill and is a little psychotic, doesn't mean you have to. You could even eat bunnies for all I care. The point is it's a choice. No one can decide that for you."

"Brooklyn," Niklaus interrupts Brooklyn.

"What's up Nik?" Brooklyn asks, turning to look at him.

"Kol is here," Niklaus informs, looking irritated.

"Okay. Well then let's go get you guys unbound."

"How was your talk?" Niklaus questions.

"It was fine. You know, your brother really isn't that bad." Brooklyn offers innocently, looking at Niklaus sideways, but a slight grunt is all she gets in response, clearly disagreeing with that sentiment.

"Will you need anything, Brooklyn?" Elijah inquires, the rest of the Mikaelson siblings filing in.

"No. Just your blood and Finn's from the syringe." Brooklyn directs everyone around the table.

"Fine. Let's just get this over with. I'd rather not die because of something my older brother does out of stupidity to try and get himself killed." Kol snarks, holding his hand over the table to drip blood from the bite he made.

Following suit, the blood pools together in the center, mixing equally, including Finn's.

"Now what?" Rebekah asks, tapping her foot impatiently and peering at the table as if it's supposed to magically do something.

"God, you Mikaelsons' are so damn impatient!"

Niklaus snickers, earning him a dirty look before Brooklyn closes her eyes; eyes flash gold, magic surging slightly, blood separating, unbinding itself, and dividing in front of its respective donors, Finn's blood forming in the empty space where Finn would have been standing if he were present.

"Okay, it's done."

"It was that easy?" Kol asks skeptically.

"I'm an Emrys Witch. Of course it's that easy." Brooklyn snorts, unimpressed by Kol's lack of faith.

"Okay, how about we try that theory then?" Kol says, a mischievous glint in his eyes and within a split second Kol breaks off a piece of table and stakes Niklaus in the chest precariously close to his heart.

"Hmm. Nothing. I felt nothing. Looks like it worked then, Little Witch." Kol smirks.

"_KOL!_" Niklaus rages, grabbing the make shift stake and pulling it out of his body.

"Well, Nik's pissed now. Gotta go!" Kol flashes out of the room.

"**_I AM GOING TO KILL YOU KOL!_**" Niklaus roars, flashing after his brother, loud crashes and then an undignified scream, probably from Kol, being heard.

"I don't know how you live with that." Brooklyn comments.

"They're always like this. You get used to it." Rebekah sighs, picking at a nail, and then, as if she realizes she was actually being civil to the she-wolf, glares and stomps out of the room.

"Uhh… Okay then?" Brooklyn is a bit mystified.

"Despite my two younger siblings' manner. We all appreciate this. Thank you for doing this, Brooklyn." Elijah thanks his mate.

"Of course, 'Lijah. Anytime. It's no big deal."

"Are you hungry for lunch?" Elijah asks, upon guiding Brooklyn out of the study.

"Actually I am. Lunch sounds great right about now."

"I shall make you something then."


	9. Lost Memories

No One's POV

Less than a full day later, Finn was already hallucinating and starving for blood, rushing the magical barrier in attempts to get out, and seeing and pleading for a person long since gone.

Werewolf bites killed regular vampires in three days where as an Alpha Wolf bite could render a regular vampire dead in less than one, so for an Original the time frame was a slow descend into insanity for three days, ending in death; although that wasn't a hard fact, as none of the Originals were actually dead to prove that bit, Niklaus had gotten pretty close out of pure obstinacy and stubbornness, however, before Brooklyn had finally forced the cure down his throat.

"Finn?" Brooklyn questions softly, bypassing the barrier with ease.

"Please-" Finn pleads, his voice a mere broken sob. "Sage! Please! Don't- don't leave me, my love!"

"Finn? Come on. Up you go." Brooklyn attempts to rouse the eldest Original into a more dignified position than the heap he was on the cold, hard, ground of the cell.

The sudden lunge took her by surprise, the Original seeming less than capable of an attack with his still half-healed arm and the mangled bite on his shoulder.

"Hey!" Brooklyn rebukes sharply. "Finn! I'm not food!" The command is sharp as she continues to manhandle the Original away from her neck; mentally noting to not let either Elijah _or_ Niklaus know about the incident lest they decide to murder someone, specifically their older brother, or go on a murderous rampage (that being Niklaus), they were quite protective over and this would just set them both off.

Finn was as docile as a domestic rabbit in another second, in the corner of the cell before Brooklyn even had to use her full Alpha Wolf strength or resort to some sort of spell to help compensate; Finn babbling random words and curling into himself, while starring at Brooklyn in some sort of daze of muddled half-recognition with a guilt complex half the size of the United States.

"We really need to get you healed," Brooklyn says to no one but herself, approaching Finn slowly as not to startle, distress him, or make him feel cornered and trapped, which may drive him act irrationally again.

This was typical "vampire got bitten by a werewolf" behavior, being on edge, hallucinating, easily triggered by anything, and flying from one spectrum of emotion or action to another within a blink of an eye. And honestly, it didn't bother or phase her all that much; Niklaus had been only ten times as worse, and she had endured that for three long days.

"Drink, Finn. This will heal you." Brooklyn insists, her wrist pressed to Finn's lips.

"Okay, that's enough for now." Brooklyn tells the eldest Mikaelson, cutting him off almost abruptly, Finn growling at her like a territorial dog having to defend their territory.

"_No_, Finn." Brooklyn repeats her command. "Stop. Rest now. You'll feel better." Her voice softens, her fingers run through his hair like a mother would a child.

"Sage," Finn murmurs, lulled into a light slumber, and black lines of the bite beginning to heal and recede.

"Brooklyn?" Elijah's voice asks, suddenly appearing by the door as if on command or sensing that Brooklyn was almost done.

"Hey."

"How is my brother doing?" Elijah asks a bit formally. "I brought you food. I thought you may need it after healing my brother." Elijah questions, holding a plate with a sandwich on it in his hand, looking a bit awkward for all his actions and words.

"He's fine. The bite already looks better. He'll be better by tomorrow with a little more blood." Brooklyn informs. "And thank you. You can come in, you know. I spelled the barrier so only Finn can't get out."

"Do you need anything else?"

"No. But your brother will probably need more blood than I can give him. So a few blood bags would be nice."

"Of course. I shall retrieve some from the fridge for you." Elijah responds evenly, disliking the fact _his_ mate was giving his elder brother her blood in the first place, and for a moment his eyes met Brooklyn's in a smoldering gaze that made Brooklyn's brain skip and heart want to stop.

"Uh. Yeah. That would be great, thanks 'Lijah." Brooklyn smiles, her mind too muddled with thoughts to think clearly.

If there was anything that stood out crystal clear in her life was the defining _moment_ that she had known with undisputed _clarity_ that the Original Hybrid, regardless of his thoughts on the matter, was **_her mate_**. Okay, so _to be fair_, she still wasn't sure how to be feel about it being the _Original Hybrid_… But to find her mate had still been something that had stood out so clear in her mind.

Wolves, particularly the Alpha Wolves, chose mates for life, like an inner part of their soul, their wolf, recognized the other part of them, the missing link; although no one really knew how mates were chosen as there never seemed to be a rhyme or reason to finding them, some waited decades, some found them after only a few years, and some were never found.

It was not to say, however, werewolves didn't chose to love others, even reject their mates; Brooklyn had seen pack members even within her own pack who had married others, other wolves, other humans, other witches and warlocks, who were without a doubt, not their intended mate.

But in the long line of the Emerson family, however, they had been fortunate enough to find theirs; she just happened to be saddled with an absolute **_moron_**. She hadn't been expecting much. Really, she _hadn't_. It wasn't like she wanted some declaration of love or unending devotion; in many aspects, she even believed that in the end, with her duel nature of Alpha Wolf and Emrys Witch, she may find her mate to be a human, to balance things, which would make things more complicated. And, she had been anticipating the moment, no matter which way it ended up being, for the entirety of her life, but she digresses, it was a moment she hadn't put a lot of expectation on, not wanting to be disappointed with, but the Original Hybrid still managed to do so, setting a new bar on what disappointment could be.

Elijah was different, it wasn't like Brooklyn didn't _know_ that; but there was a difference between knowing in your mind and knowing in your heart.

And, the question was, despite knowing the facts about Niklaus, was she really ready and willing to turn away from what fate had chosen, what her wolf had chosen? Because why would fate chose one for her? And then present her with another option?

Perhaps that was the crux of the issue in the end. Brooklyn's role as leader gave her responsibilities that even her brother didn't hold, even as Beta, and that meant thinking about more than what she wanted, it meant thinking about what was best for her pack, and protecting the balance of the world's magic at the most extreme.

"You're welcome, Brooklyn. I know I have said it before, but my family appreciates what you are doing for us.**_ I_** appreciate it." Elijah replies, gaze burning with some hidden look.

"I know they do. And I know you do, Elijah." Brooklyn replies softly.

Elijah's gaze softens, something akin to affection in it before his composure is suddenly back.

"I should get you the blood for Finn. He seems to be waking up." Elijah replies before he is gone with only a brush of wind.

"Hey Finn. Easy there okay? You're not completely healed yet. How do you feel?"

"S- Sage?" Finn questions, his mind churning over reality and his hallucinations, the venom from the bite obviously not completely out of his system.

"Sage isn't here, Finn. It- it was just the bite, a hallucination." Brooklyn answers as gently as possible, watching as sorrow, regret, and self-loathing flash through Finn's expression.

"Oh." He says simply, lapsing into silence, his gaze distance, as if remembering some fond memory.

"Do you want to tell me about her?"

"I turned her. We were supposed to spend forever together." Is all Finn answers vaguely, before turning away.

"I'm sorry."

"Here's some blood. You should drink. You're too weak." Brooklyn gestures to the blood bags, having left them just a few feet away, figuring that this short conversation was all Finn would reveal and that he'd rather be alone.

"Why do you care?" Finn suddenly asks, his expression intense as he grabs Brooklyn's arm tightly, stopping her.

"Because I do." Brooklyn simply offers, looking pointed at Finn's restraining hand before prying his hold off; lucky that his strength wasn't back completely or he probably would have broken her arm, and then Niklaus would have a conniption fit and a town would blow up.

"You'll need more of my blood to finish healing. I'll leave you alone now."

**_The original story is now coming down._**

**_Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	10. Big Brothers

No One's POV

Elijah hated every casual touch, every secret joke, and every light laugh between his brother and his mate; it made him want to throw his brother through a wall or possible rip his book into two and toss it into the fire.

While he knew his brother and Brooklyn had several years of friendship, of _close_ friendship, so Brooklyn wasn't necessarily doing it on purpose, it certainly seemed the Original Hybrid was, simply to get under his skin, if only to flaunt his superiority.

"Have fun babysitting my brother, my Little Wolf." Niklaus bids, giving his best friend a light, playful shove in the shoulder as he walks out the door towards his car.

"You're such an asshole sometimes, Nik." Brooklyn tells Niklaus as she makes her way towards the basement, parting ways with the Original Hybrid at the steps.

"But a charming one." Niklaus smirks, flashing another smirk before finally exiting to the sound of Brooklyn snorting at his antics.

"Finn?" Brooklyn calls out to the eldest Original, crossing the barrier to the cell. "Oh, Finn." Brooklyn sighs, noticing the destroyed blood bags and Finn's lethargic form, his expression pitch black, despite the fact her blood was keeping her venom at bay.

"What?" He murmurs.

"You didn't eat," Brooklyn comments, sitting next to Finn. "And, you're not completely healed from my bite. You need more of my blood. But, you are no longer bound to your siblings, so there is no reason for me to force you. So, now it's your choice, Finn. It's up to you whether you take the cure or not."

"I don't want it." Finn immediately answers.

"You would really do that to yourself? Give up the chance to live, for the chance to die?"

"There's nothing to live for. Mother is dead. My siblings despise me and my love is gone." Finn says flatly.

"_Yourself_. You could live for yourself. You are a thousand-year old vampire, the world is at your fingertips. You've lived 900 years of your life stuck in a coffin, being toted around by Niklaus. I don't know, but that doesn't sound like living. If I were you I'd at least _see_ what the world has to offer before deciding to simply not exist. It's changed a lot, you'd be surprised and horrified at the same time."

"Have you ever been in love, Brooklyn? To feel like your existence exists solely for them? That the air they breathe is the only air you want to breathe? That without them your world would collapse and cease? That was Sage. And now she's gone. Either dead to this world or moved on with another. There is nothing left for me in this world. Perhaps on the Other Side I can find peace." Finn comments quietly, confiding another glimmer of his inner thoughts with the only person that has offered time and a glimmer of understanding.

"I can't say that I've been… In love…" Brooklyn answers carefully. "But… I know what it's like to care about someone deeply." Brooklyn replies, her mind automatically going to Niklaus.

"And, I'd want them to be happy. To live. And, I don't think Sage wouldn't want you to kill yourself or live with the self-hatred and loathing you've carried for thousands of years, Finn. If she loved you as you clearly loved her, she would want you to live, to be free, and have your family back."

"They did not want me before and they certainly won't now. Not after what I have done." Finn answers, finally turning to look at Brooklyn.

"Your siblings care a lot more about you than you think. Even if they don't act like it. You hurt them, yes, that is true. It won't be easy, but in time you could prove to them differently, you could help them, be the older brother they look to. They don't want you to die, Finn. I know that for a fact." Brooklyn assures, gently placing a hand on Finn's arm.

"I don't understand." Finn admits, sounding so lost. "How can you look past this? Past the monster in me, in my siblings? Past the atrocities and horrors my family has committed?"

"Because I don't see monsters, Finn." Brooklyn answers gently. "I see Elijah struggling to hold the bonds of his family together at any cost... I see Rebekah seeking the approval and love of her older brothers, and Kol merely wanting acceptance and belonging, struggling with the fact he's always felt like the black sheep, never included in the 'always and forever' pact of everyone else. I see Nik struggling with the fact his father never loved him, abused him, and berated him every chance he had for something that wasn't his fault, and struggling with having a mother didn't care, and his siblings that turned their back when he was in need, out of fear from Mikael. And I see you, blaming yourself for something you didn't choose or want, loyal to a fault, loyal to mother that sought only power and disregarded the consequences, but blamed her children instead, convinced to make them pay for her mistakes." Brooklyn explains.

"You've lived with that, and I don't think that's fair." Brooklyn continues. "In fact it's wrong. A mother should love her children, accept them, forgive them, guide them, and protect them. Esther as far as I see, hasn't done any of that. And there's no one to blame except her."

"Besides, I've seen the other side of Nik, his caring side, I've seen the love he has for his family despite everything and I've seen the softer side of Elijah and the regrets and burdens he carries. I've seen their _humanity_. And if Nik and Elijah have it, then I'm positive Rebekah and Kol have it too. Even if I've yet to see it."

"You have optimism for my family then? You believe that they can change?" Finn continues to question, seeming to engage more in the conversation even though his present state was still less than optimal, and Brooklyn was glad to see the change in Finn; she sensed that his nature was more reserved than that of his younger siblings.

"I believe anyone can change. If they want to, including your siblings. But I doubt they would want to and I can accept them for who they are, flaws and all. I can accept them for their pasts and for their futures. Isn't that what you do for people you care about? Nobody is perfect Finn, surely you know that."

"My siblings… They have done so much. _I_ have done so much. We are not natural, we are abominations, and a plague." Finn says quietly, looking ashamed, the lies his mother had fed him to keep him under her control still tightly wound and ingrained in him.

"You could argue the same for humans. We lie, we cheat, we curse, some even kill and torture, and we can hurt people all the same, for our own gain, for our families, even for fun. Is that not the same for your siblings and yourself? The only difference is humans _die_, your siblings have simply had hundreds of years to do the same thing." Brooklyn points out.

"What we are- it's unnatural. We weren't born, we were created, created from something dark." Finn continues to degrade himself.

"You may be born of darkness but you can choose the light. It doesn't have to define you. Vampirism, immortality, they may have not been something that was _meant_ to be, but it _is_. It's a fact of life _now_. Vampires exist and those who choose can now live forever. Nature has rebalanced itself. _What is, is, _Finn." Brooklyn explains.

"Think about it, Finn. I can't make you suddenly embrace your vampirism or want to live. _You_ have to _want_ to. It's a decision only _you_ can make. But the life you could live, you have opportunity, you have a choice. For once in your long eternity, you could have a second chance." Brooklyn tells Finn. "I'll be back to check on you later."

Upstairs, Elijah sat in the living room keeping himself busy reading his mother's grimoire and journal while Brooklyn talked with Finn, hoping it might shed some light or insight on their family history; thus far it had not, and most of the spells he could not fully decipher, Kol and Rebekah had been the ones with more magic than he, however, it did make him dislike his mother more.

Elijah was even contemplating giving the grimoire to Brooklyn, as an Emrys Witch she would be able to make more heads and tails with it anyhow, and ultimately there was no need for it to remain with their family as no one in the Mikaelsons possessed any magic anymore.

"Hello 'Lijah." Brooklyn chirps, coming up from the basement, her soft padding of feet coming into the living room.

"Hello Brooklyn. How is Finn this morning?" Elijah asks, turning to look from his book.

"Not much better. He didn't drink any of the blood bags I left last night. And he needs more of my blood to completely heal, but the choice is up to him now. He's the only one that can decide if he wants to live. My blood that is in his system can only hold for so long." Brooklyn explains, leaning over the side of the couch to peer at Elijah's book, unaware of how her close presence affected Elijah.

The smell of her blood and unique scent was tantalizing and intoxicating, like a fine wine, and the wisps of hair that brushed gently against his neck sent shivers of sparks down his spine that enticed his inner monster; Elijah desired Brooklyn, more than any other women before. But she had made it clear she held no interest in him and he had politely and chivalrously respected her wishes, as any gentleman would, acknowledging this with begrudging resentment towards his younger brother Niklaus, who had yet against stolen another woman from him. This time, without even knowing it.

"So… How do you feel like a small break?" Brooklyn asks offhandedly, looking up from her phone.

"What are you suggesting?" Elijah inquires, his attention on Brooklyn.

"A run," Brooklyn stands up, mischief glimmering in her expression. "If you think you can keep up."

"I'll try my best." Elijah offers with an equal amount of amusement in his tone.

"Great. Let me change. I'll be back in a few." Brooklyn bounds up the stairs to her room.

"Okay," Brooklyn announces barely a few minutes later, Elijah taking the moment to dress down into something more casual, now paired in jeans, a light t-shirt, and a jacket. "I'm ready."

"After- after you." Elijah clears his throat, coughing slightly, attempting to tear his mind and gaze from the temptation of Brooklyn's smooth skin and perfectly curved, perfectly fit figure under her skimpy sports bra and soccer shorts.

"Great. Let's go!" Brooklyn bounces along and out towards the back of the Mikaelson mansion, practically skipping through the house, excitement and energy exuding out of her; Brooklyn loved running, she loved having the ground and trees flash by under her paws, and feeling her inner wolf be set free.

Launching herself off the deck in one elegant move, Elijah watches with genuine astonishment and admiration as Brooklyn shifts effortlessly and gracefully, her form blurring into a beautiful, massive, pure white wolf with crystal blue eyes, the only recognizable feature from Brooklyn's human form.

Elijah stood in awe; Brooklyn was as gorgeous as she was in human form, singled handedly the most beautiful creature he had ever seen in all his years on earth.

The winter's sunlight bathed her snow white fur in a halo, shimmering around her in pure light, the tapering of her snout and nose and heart shaped face was elegant and regal, showing power, leadership, and superiority, and her slim but muscular body displayed her obvious strength and speed.

Ears perked, Brooklyn turns her head, cocking her head to the side in confusion at Elijah's unmoving form.

"_Brooklyn_," Elijah breathes, his hand reaching out instinctively as if spellbound.

"Woof!" Brooklyn barks once, walking closer to nudge Elijah questioningly in the hip, brushing her body against his legs in a show of wolf affection, allowing him to run a brief hand through her silky, smooth fur before finally nudging him once more in clear impatience to get going.

Woods flashed past them in incredible speeds, blurring together as Brooklyn and Elijah zig zagged through the backwoods of the Mystic Falls countryside, Brooklyn flying over fallen logs, kicking up leaves and splashing eagerly through mud puddles, playfully sliding up to Elijah before shooting off in some elaborate game of tag.

The hillside overlooked a small valley and stream, the pair stopping to catch their breath, although it wasn't as if either was all that out of breathe given their enhancements, and Brooklyn shifted back as seamlessly as she had shifted into her wolf form, finally plopping down cross-legged in the grass, leaving Elijah standing next to her as if searching the forest and valley beyond for some unknown enemy or adversary.

Elijah knew it was hyper awareness that kept him on alert, perhaps due to the fact that not too long ago Esther had waged war on his siblings, or perhaps it was the fact that his inner instinct told him to protect his mate, although he knew she was more than capable of protecting herself; in the end, however, it paid to keep aware.

A sudden snap of a branch was the first thing Elijah's senses picked up, then a rustling of bushes, Elijah turning swiftly to see a black wolf, as dark as midnight, and height nearly to his waist, creeping through the underbrush, crouched low, hack raised, and teeth bared in a vicious snarl; Elijah wasn't afraid of much, in the hundreds of years he had been alive he had faced many advisories, made many enemies, and killed even more, however, in the face of this wolf, an Alpha Wolf, from the appearance, Elijah wasn't sure he would be the victor, not to mention with Brooklyn so close, would she be at risk?

Brooklyn had turned nearly as swiftly, her head snapping to attention at the sound, immediately sensing the intrusion to the quiet and peaceful moment, recognizing her twin on sight.

"_Aaron_." She rebukes, leaping and phasing within a split second, both wolves jumping at once, a tangle of black and white, ying and yang, as they scuffle for a brief moment, Brooklyn taking the upper hand almost immediately before Aaron yields to his sister.

"_What the hell?_" Brooklyn yaps at her older brother, growling at him in reproach.

"_Just checking up on you_." Aaron replies, tongue lolling out briefly.

"_By scaring the hell out of us?_" Brooklyn demands.

"_If **that** scares him, then he's not good enough for my baby sis_." Aaron huffs. "_It's not like I was gonna bite him…_"

Brooklyn huffs again before phasing back.

"It's my brother." Brooklyn rolls her eyes at her brother's behavior.

"Original Suit." Aaron phases himself, facing Elijah with a neutral, unimpressed look. "Aaron Emerson." He offers a hand.

"Elijah Mikaelson." Elijah offers a polite hand back.


	11. Sire Bonds

No One's POV

"Finn?" Brooklyn questions gently, entering the basement cell the next day and immediately noticing the eldest Original's worsened state; from the looks of it the small amount of blood she had given him the day before was no longer holding back the effects of the venom and the fracture lines were slowly beginning the crack across Finn's chest, his forehead sweaty and flushed.

"Brooklyn?" Finn moans lightly, his eyes flicking open to look in a dazed expression.

"Yeah, hey there. Shhh. It's okay." Brooklyn hushes, calming him as one would a small child.

"_Hurts_." Finn moans pathetically, pain scrunching up his expression as his body slumps awkwardly against the wall of the cell.

"The venom from my bite is spreading again. You don't have enough of my blood to stop it anymore. You also haven't eaten anything for several days Finn, you're weak." Brooklyn explains matter-of-fact, settling beside Finn, allowing him to shift closer to her as if seeking the warmth of her body.

"_Please_," Finn's voice breaks. "I- I don't wish to die. Don't let me die. I will be loyal." He begs, his body suddenly landing in her lap, as if her presence could block out the pain assaulting his entire being.

"You have to be sure, Finn." Brooklyn calms. "I won't heal you just to watch Nik or Elijah stick a dagger in your back tomorrow."

"I'm sure," Finn nods as much as he is capable. "I want to live. I- I don't want to be alone. _Please_." Finn chokes out strangled, the pain making the eldest Original's mind hazy at best.

"Okay, Finn. I believe you. It's okay." Brooklyn finally offers, turning her wrist up for the Original to latch onto, her blood cooling the flames that sweep through his own.

"Hey there." Brooklyn replies, watching as the wound seals, leaving only a faint scar where her fangs had punctured through skin, Finn's normal flush returning, and the glaze in his expression finally disappearing to reveal the dark brown of his eyes.

"Brooklyn." Finn sighs, his eyes clear and focused.

"Do you feel better?"

"Yes," Finn replies, still weakened from the lack of blood or any food the last few days.

"Good. We should get you some more blood. And food. _Real_ food." Brooklyn gently shifts Finn off her in order to move towards the door.

"Finn?" Brooklyn tilts her head questioningly when she does not hear Finn follow her, then looking back at the Original as if evaluating him for a moment; she had been serious, while she was willing to let him live his life, it was his after all, she was unwilling to allow him to become a threat to his siblings, nor allow Finn to be daggered by Niklaus simply because the Original Hybrid was a paranoid moron half the time.

"Maybe this- perhaps this is not such a good idea." Finn replies, clearly hesitant to move.

"And why is that?" Brooklyn questions.

"My siblings," Finn answers, but it was clear that wasn't the only excuse.

"Finn…" Brooklyn softens. "It will take time. But they will be happy. You're not going to get out of control. I'm right here."

"Now… You need _food_, Finn Mikaelson. And you're not going to stay locked up in a _damn_ **cell** in the _basement_ of _your own house_. You are going to eat and then shower and freshen up. So, _come on_." Brooklyn replies firmly.

A hesitant hand slides through hers, awkward and unsure like a newborn colt, before finally Finn walks past the barrier after Brooklyn; Brooklyn had changed the spell of course, what kind of Emrys Witch would she be otherwise? It was a precaution of sorts, to ensure Finn Mikaelson's heart was true.

"There. Now, that's not so bad."

"Thank you, Brooklyn." Finn replies softly.

"You're welcome, Finn."

"Brooklyn?" Niklaus' voice bellows through the Mikaelson mansion, like a bull in a china shop. "Are you done downstairs?"

"In the kitchen, Nik." Brooklyn rolls her eyes slightly at her best friend's behavior.

"Ah, Brooklyn- _Finn_." Niklaus growls, his eyes narrowing as he zeros in on his elder brother.

"Relax, Nik. No need to get _pissy_. Finn, why don't you go get some blood? It's on the right side of the door." Brooklyn points out, gently pushing Finn towards the fridge.

"Is this a good idea?" Niklaus voices, starring at his brother's back with distrust.

"Enough, Nik. I trust Finn. And you're being rude! Your brother is literally standing right here." Brooklyn reprimand, giving Niklaus an annoyed look; after all she's done, you think he'd have a little more _faith_.

"Very well. If you think so, love." Niklaus sighs, sensing that now was not the time to argue.

"I do. Now what did you need?"

"I'd like your opinion… Regarding our current predicament." Niklaus relays, still casting a suspicious look at Finn.

"Oh, okay. Well I can join you in a minute. Let me get Finn settled, yes?"

"Fine," Niklaus huffs, clearly annoyed that he was no longer first on his best friend's priority list.

"You'll live," Brooklyn snorts at Niklaus' reaction. "Come on, Finn. Let's get you changed and showered."

"Okay." Finn replies easily, abandoning the fourth blood bag he had in his hand and returning to Brooklyn's side.

"Did you want that?"

"Should I?" Finn questions, looking between the bag and the woman who had saved him from a painful, scorching dead.

"No. I think you've probably had enough for now. We can get you more later if you'd like."

"Okay," Finn agrees easily.

"Alright, do you remember how to turn the shower on and off?" Brooklyn questions kindly.

"Yes." Finn nods.

"Good. So here's a change of clothes, I'll be downstairs with Nik, you can come down when you are done showering and changing." Brooklyn leaves the eldest Original to meet Elijah and Niklaus in the living room.

Downstairs, Niklaus is drinking and pacing like a caged animal, clearly agitated by the sudden appearance of Finn, although it wasn't as if the whole family hadn't _agreed_ to allow Finn to be healed, while Elijah is sitting comfortably in an armchair, but looking no less tense than his younger brother.

"Okay. What did you need to talk about? Finn's showering right now." Brooklyn bounds down stairs, taking a seat on a loveseat.

"Do you trust our brother?" Niklaus asks immediately.

"Yes. I do. He told me he would be loyal and I believe him. You don't need to worry, Nik. Besides, I spelled the barrier to allow Finn to pass only if he was true with his loyalty and intentions. I knew you wouldn't trust him otherwise, _Mr. Paranoid of His Own Shadow_. I'm really not that naive _or_ stupid, Nik. So give me some credit." Brooklyn huffs.

"I apologize, darling. I know you aren't. In fact you are very _smart_, my Little Wolf. And _beautiful_." Niklaus apologizes smoothly, sliding next to Brooklyn on the loveseat, one of his 'I'm adorable, love me' smiles on his face.

"You're such suck up!" Brooklyn laughs.

"Does that mean you forgive me for my _tragic_ oversight and mistrust?" Niklaus questions with a smirk.

"_I guess_."

"Good." Niklaus replies, dropping a kiss to Brooklyn's temple.

"Yeah, yeah. Now, what did you need to talk about that was _so_ important?"

"Our sister has found that the Salvatore brothers are now in possession of several White Oak stakes." Elijah comments mildly, watching the interaction between his brother and mate like a tennis match.

"From the bridge?"

Since last conversation, Niklaus had informed Brooklyn that he had burned the part of the bridge that was made from the White Oak.

"From the sign," Elijah corrects.

"Hmm. Okay. That's a problem. Do we know how many stakes yet?"

"No. Rebekah is working on it." Niklaus informs, his grip tightening around his glass in anger.

"Okay. Just relax, Nik. We'll figure it all out." Brooklyn touches Niklaus' shoulder to calm the Original Hybrid.

"Brooklyn?" Finn asks, suddenly appearing in the living room, freshly showered and dressed.

"Hey Finn. Feel better?"

"Yes." Finn replies immediately, gaze shifting to Brooklyn.

"Good," Brooklyn smiles. "Why don't you go get something to eat in the kitchen? Like a sandwich or something. You look like you need it."

"Okay." Finn follows Brooklyn's suggestion.

"He follows your every word. Already a loyal lap dog to a new master. But I guess I shouldn't be surprised. At least he is no longer padding after mother." Niklaus notes, snorting in disdain, his expression equally as tight and judgmental.

"Be nice, Nik. Give your brother a break. He's been through an ordeal."

"Oh, come on, Brooklyn. Let me have my fun. My brother is practically sired to you now! How can you not see the irony? You've earned yourself a loyal lap dog to train." Niklaus snorts in amusement.

"I must admit, the behavior does look similar to my brother's hybrids. Finn has always been strongly loyal, but this seems… _Different_." Elijah adds, confusion in his expression as he struggles to find the correct word.

"It's normal. There's nothing to worry about, it can be a simple side effect of my blood. It shouldn't be permanent. As soon as my blood processes through his system completely Finn should be fine." Brooklyn explains. "Need I remind you, Nik, of _your_ experience-"

"You know what, my Little Wolf-" Niklaus hastily offers, his hand quickly covering his best friend's mouth, to which Brooklyn simply smirks; Niklaus hadn't been the exact same as Finn, but given that the Originals were, shall we say, _superior_, to vampires, the Alpha Wolf blood affected them differently. And, it wasn't like there was a lot of data to go on, but previous experience with Niklaus had shown that after healing them, they certainly felt more loyalty towards whoever healed them.

"It's not Brooklyn's blood. Brooklyn showed me compassion and kindness and has given me a second chance. She deserves my loyalty and allegiance. You may not like my presence, Niklaus, and I abhor your behavior and choices, but we are siblings and it would be in our best interest to learn to tolerate each other. I do not need your acceptance or approval to remain loyal to Brooklyn. And you will not drive me away with your attitude and controlling behavior." Finn interrupts, returning to the living room from the kitchen.

"Case and point." Niklaus couldn't help but smirk, waving his hand in Finn's direction and rolling his eyes.

"Whatever, Nik. Why don't you go check on your sister or something? The faster we figure out what we're up against the easier it is to plan."

"Alright, fine. I can see when I'm not wanted. Have fun training your new lap dog." Niklaus says offhandedly, earning an aimed throw to the face with a pillow as he breezes out of the room laughing.

"_Asshole!_"

"Love you too, my Little Wolf!" Niklaus calls back.

"You're infuriating!"

"Excuse me, brother, Brooklyn. There are a few things I need to attend to." Elijah excuses somewhat stiffly, standing up from the armchair, an unknown emotion flashing through his expression, but before Brooklyn could read it, Elijah had left.

"They hate me." Finn sighs, finally moving to join Brooklyn on the loveseat.

"They don't hate you. They're just cautious. It's going to take time. But things will work out. And don't pay any attention to Nik. He's just trying to get a rise out of you." Brooklyn offers, allowing Finn to rest his head on her lap.

"I have never tended to listen to most of what Niklaus says." Finn replies dryly.

"Aright, well, it's been a day… For now, let's watch a movie or something. It's time to get you educated on current times."


	12. Attempted Murder of One (Part One)

No One's POV

The next day Brooklyn and Finn walked in the Town Square enjoying the sun rays and crisp air of an early winter afternoon, chatting lightly and enjoying one another's company.

"So, I was thinking… We should get you a cat. Adopt a nice old one from the shelter. What do you think? I think it would be good for you." Brooklyn chatters randomly, turning to look at Finn questioningly.

"A cat?" Finn echoes.

"Yes, a cat. Those cute, fluffy fur balls that like to cuddle and demand your attention even when it's 3am in the morning." Brooklyn explains.

"I know what a cat is, Brooklyn." Finn deadpans.

"Just checking. I mean, you have been daggered for a few centuries." Brooklyn smirks, nudging Finn lightly in the arm.

Cracking a smile, Finn chuckles lightly, amused by his sire's cheek and teasing.

"A cat would be nice." Finn finally agrees.

"Okay. Well, we can go later then… So, what can you tell me about Mystic Falls? I'm sure you must have some stories, yes?" Brooklyn questions, gesturing to the Town Square.

"Sage and I used to meet right here. There was a big oak tree we'd meet at. I'd have to sneak away from my siblings; Niklaus and Rebekah never approved." Finn begins, pointing to a statue a few feet in front of them.

"Must have been quite the scandal." Brooklyn replies a bit teasingly, taking a seat on a bench nearby, Finn immediately following suit to sit beside her.

"I was in love. I was clouded by passion. What I felt was real and it was the only thing I cared about in my absurdly long life. But I assume after 900 years she's moved on." Finn reveals, slipping his hand back into Brooklyn's seeking the assurance and connection she brought to him; it was a safety line, a reminder he wasn't alone, that he wasn't a monster, a security and familiarity in a hostile world that had changed beyond recognition, and a shield from the disdain his younger siblings so clearly felt towards him.

"I'm sure Sage was wonderful, Finn. And I'm sure she loved you just as much as you loved her." Brooklyn assures, lapsing into a quiet peacefulness, her thoughts still mulling over a few things.

"Do you want me to try and find her? Find Sage?" Brooklyn questions softly after a few moments. "I could send out a few feelers… If you'd like, that is…"

"No…" Finn answers after another few moments of quiet, mostly to compose his thoughts, his hand tightening around Brooklyn's. "I am content now… You have shown me…" Finn struggles to finish his thoughts. "If- if she is alive. Sage deserves a life of her own."

"Alright, Finn." Brooklyn accepts his answer. "If you wish, at any time, the option is here… Vampires live a long time."

"I am content, Brooklyn." Is Finn's only answer.

"Hey, is it weird that Klaus' brother is in the middle of Town Square?" Matt asks, noticing Finn and Brooklyn together as he stands with Elena and Caroline across the Square.

"That's Finn. I thought he left town. The girl he's with, I think her name is Brooklyn… Or something… She was at the ball with Elijah and Klaus escorting her." Elena replies, Caroline pushing her hair back from her ear to listen to the conversation.

"I'm getting a bit hungry. Let's try the local grill here. I haven't been yet. Nik keeps telling me he'll take me but with everything going on we've all been too busy." Brooklyn suggests, finally standing up and brushing off her jeans.

"A drink maybe?" Finn asks, standing up as well, his hand once more instinctively slipping into Brooklyn's as he stays close to her side, not wanting to stray too far from his sire.

"If you'd like. I'm not much of a drinker." Brooklyn shrugs, walking towards the direction of The Grill.

"Are they in a relationship? I thought she was with Elijah? Isn't that what Stefan and Damon said?" Matt questions, watching as Brooklyn and Finn walk across the square hands linked together.

"He seems a bit old and boring for her." Caroline points out judgmentally. "They're going to The Grill by the way."

"I go on shift in 10 minutes. I can keep an ear and eye on them." Matt offers up.

"I'll call Stefan. See if we can draw Finn out. He's probably the easiest. He was working with Esther after all." Elena plans.

Agreeing, Matt jogs towards The Grill to get ready for his shift, Elena and Caroline rushing off to plan and call Stefan.

"So what do you think of the 21st century so far?" Brooklyn asks Finn, sipping on her Sprite.

"I'm truly awed by the revolution of mankind." Finn answers, taking a drink of Bourbon and munching on fries.

"I'm sure you won't think everything's great. But I'm glad you think so right now." Brooklyn smiles, encouraged by Finn's seeming acceptance to the changes of the time.

"These are good." Finn says, picking up another fry and dipping it in the ketchup, one of the many little things Brooklyn insisted he try; she didn't want him to miss out on anything about the world, including the small things that made life interesting and vibrant.

Smiling softly at simple, yet so human action, Brooklyn takes a final drink of her soda before waving over a waiter.

"It's Matt right? Can I have a refill please?" Brooklyn asks politely.

"Yeah, it's Matt. And sure, another Bourbon as well?" Matt asks, gesturing to Finn's empty glass.

"Finn?" Brooklyn asks, looking to her unintentionally sired Original; as if her life needed to get any more complicated.

"Yes." Finn answers, glancing only briefly at Matt before back at Brooklyn for reassurance of his action.

"Yeah, cool, I'll let your waitress know." Matt responds walking away.

Chatting lightly, a waitress brings over two refills, setting them in front of Brooklyn and Finn.

"Thanks." Brooklyn says, smiling lightly at the girl before turning to Finn.

"We should toast. To you living life." Brooklyn offers, holding her glass up.

"To living life." Finn agrees, clinking their glasses together.

Taking a sip, Brooklyn immediately tastes the vervain, Finn choking and coughing as it burns through his veins; Matt had practically poured an entire bottle into Finn's Bourbon.

"Crap. Are you okay, Finn?" Brooklyn immediately asks, setting down her drink and casting a worried look at Finn; vervain couldn't necessarily kill them as Originals, but it sure hurt like a bitch and could dull their senses and reflexes if given in high enough doses.

"Vervain." Finn chokes out, gripping onto Brooklyn, Brooklyn immediately scanning the crowd for the culprit, catching sight of Stefan Salvatore exiting The Grill.

"There." Brooklyn growls lightly, nodding her head in the direction Stefan fled, her defensive instincts already flaring.

"Can you walk?" Brooklyn questions a bit worried.

Nodding, Finn stands up, following Brooklyn outside The Grill, Stefan tackling Finn to the ground a moment later, stake in hand.

"Are you _fucking_ kidding me right now?" Brooklyn groans, immediately grabbing Stefan and throwing him off of Finn, the stake clattering down the stairs.

"Finn, the stake!" Brooklyn commands, dodging Stefan's counter attack and throwing him against the wall with her magic.

"Didn't expect that did you? Chalk it up to bad planning." Brooklyn snarks sassily, smirking as Stefan's stunned expression as Finn flashes down the stairs to retrieve the stake as asked by Brooklyn.

Hearing a door slam open and a release of a crossbow, Brooklyn turns, immediately reacting to the new threat, her eyes burning gold as she throws the second aggressor, Elena, against the wall; but the stake was already flying towards Finn, impaling him in the stomach.

"Matt!" Elena screams, and in another split second Matt attacks, White Oak stake aimed at Finn's heart.

Quickly abandoning Stefan, Brooklyn's eyes turn molten gold as she slows time, giving her a split second or two to launch herself towards Finn; this time phasing mid-leap, Brooklyn knocks Finn down sideways, Matt's barreling weight and well-aimed stake slamming into her moments later, the stake lodging in her side between her ribs instead of Finn's heart.

How ironic Brooklyn thinks, Finn breaks her ribs protecting his mother and Brooklyn breaks them to save Finn.

Growling ferociously, Brooklyn bares her teeth, hack raised as she snaps at Matt, throwing him off, Elena screaming in fear as Brooklyn's eyes flash brighter gold, pinning Matt to the wall.

Crouching in front of Finn defensively, Brooklyn's molten gold eyes burn with fury and fire. Brooklyn was done. So _fucking_ **done** with newbie vampires and adolescent humans. She felt like ripping their heads off just for fun.

Staring steadily and still tensed defensively, Brooklyn waits, assessing the situation and finding no more valid threats towards Finn or herself, confident that Elena, Matt, and Stefan were contained, restrained by her magic and in no position to attack.

Now focusing on more important issues, Brooklyn twists her head and rips the stake out of her ribs, wincing once before tossing it to the ground, turning to glare at Stefan, Elena, and Matt once more for good measure before turning her attention to a wounded Finn.

Meanwhile Stefan, Elena, and Matt look at each other worriedly and in shock. What would this mean for them now?

Brooklyn was powerful, more powerful than they really would ever know or realize, and her sudden allegiance with the Originals and position as a new player in the game had already begun to shift the balance and the tables in ways they did not yet know or see.

"Brooklyn." Finn calls weakly, reaching his hand out for her.

Padding towards Finn, Brooklyn snuffles Finn in the face in reassurance, even licking him gently in the jaw as a mother would over a pup, Finn brushing over her wound.

"You're hurt." Finn points out, fretting a little over his sire.

Snorting again, Brooklyn shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly, deciding to phase back, now kneeling beside Finn in human form.

"I'm fine, Finn. Let's just focus on you. Just take it easy okay? I need to pull this stake out." Brooklyn soothes, grabbing hold of the stake and pulling quickly, Finn groaning in pain as it releases, the vervain it was coated in still coursing through his system along with what was in his drink.

"Alright. Just rest for a second." Brooklyn directs, sitting down beside Finn, leaning against the alley wall and allowing him to lay in her lap while she texted Elijah to inform him of the situation and ask for help.

Though Brooklyn figured she could probably help Finn to the car, despite her ribs aching or her stiff shoulder, she wasn't sure she wanted to risk it; either leaving Finn exposed and alone to get the car or running the threat of getting attacked while she was preoccupied with helping Finn into the car.

"Elijah is coming, Finn." Brooklyn informs softly, running a hand through Finn's hair as he moans and coughs.

"Here. They dosed you with quite a bit of vervain. Drink, Finn. This will help." Brooklyn orders, shoving her wrist into Finn's face; though she had ingested the vervain, being an Alpha Wolf and an Emrys Witch her own blood and magic would burn through any toxic form in seconds, leaving no trace and therefore no longer harmful to Finn.

"How is that-" Stefan questions, gaping even more.

"Oh **_no_**. I'm still pissed and my temper _really_ isn't that _great_. And despite my current condition, I can still rip your heads off and kill you. So, unless you _want_ your heads chomped off and your limbs dismembered, you _three_ don't get to speak right now." Brooklyn growls, glaring menacingly at them, effectively shutting Stefan up.

Brooklyn was unlike any wolf Stefan had ever seen before, she was bigger, faster, stronger, more aggressive, and clearly more lethal. He did not want to risk getting bitten, especially when Klaus was the only cure for a werewolf bite (then again Brooklyn wasn't exactly a normal werewolf, she could phase on command, and Stefan suddenly doubted even Klaus' blood could cure her lethal bite) and he could not leave Elena and Matt unprotected with an Original and a wolf. Granted, he acknowledged he probably wasn't doing much as far as protecting goes, being pinned to the wall, but at least Elena and Matt weren't alone.

"How are you friends with the Originals? You're a witch and a werewolf? How is that possible? Aren't witches supposed to hate vampires? If Klaus has something over you we can help." Elena speaks anyways, trying to appeal to Brooklyn.

"Niklaus doesn't have _anything_ over me and I certainly don't need _your_ **help**. Even if I needed help I certainly wouldn't come to _you_. That's almost _laughable_ considering your plan to kill Finn and I failed miserably. Now, I suggest you **_shut up,_** _doppelganger._ I didn't give you permission to _speak_." Brooklyn hisses, her eyes flashing gold.

Opening her mouth to protest, a panicked look forms on Elena's face as she realizes she can no longer speak, Brooklyn having muted her voice.

"Oh, relax. Your voice is fine. I muted you." Brooklyn scoffs, rolling her eyes as Elena's dramatics.


	13. Attempted Murder of One (Part Two)

No One's POV

The alley was dim lit, water seemed to drip some somewhere his senses couldn't quite pin point, and it was entirely dirty and unsuited for his mate; Elijah was _unimpressed_ and his inner vampire was snarling at the fact his mate was in any type of compromising situation to begin with.

The entirety of the situation was made _worse_ by the fact that Elijah's senses were on high alert from the vague text he had received from Brooklyn seemingly only a few minutes prior, and _despite_ attempting to think rationally about the situation he was about to enter, the fact it was _Brooklyn_, only made things a thousand times worse; his inner instincts weren't about to calm until he was able to see, feel, and possibly touch his mate and assure himself of her safety, and maybe not even then.

No, his inner vampire was ready to disburse prompt justice on any and every one on behalf of his mate; after all, Elijah didn't take kindly to his family being hurt or threatened, and his inner beast _certainly_ didn't take kindly to his mate being threatened, regardless if she knew she was his or not.

"_Brooklyn_." Elijah greets perhaps a bit overly formal, his voice steady and unwavering, despite feeling the exact opposite of the matter.

"Hey 'Lijah." Brooklyn turns to look up at the Mikaelson patriarch.

"_What happened!?_" Elijah nearly demands, nearly losing all his composure a second later as he catches sight of the carelessly tossed crossbow, his body tense and on edge, ready to explode at the slightest hair trigger; Brooklyn's text had been less than forthcoming or explicit, merely that there had been an attack and needed assistance.

"Nothing I couldn't deal with. I'm okay, 'Lijah. I need your help with Finn." Brooklyn assures, absentmindedly running a light hand through Finn's hair, Finn nuzzled into her stomach like some _child_.

Clenching his jaw tensely, Elijah grinds his teeth together in anger and jaw flexing in agitation, both at the sight of Finn earning Brooklyn's affections and the totality of the situation.

"You have made a big _mistake_, Miss Gilbert. You shouldn't have gone after Brooklyn or my brother. My family will _not_ forget this. **_I_** will _not_ forget this." Elijah threatens darkly, suddenly flashing in front of Elena, gripping her throat tightly as veins under his eyes become pronounced and his fangs slide down from his gums.

"No!" Stefan cries, but his struggles were useless, Brooklyn's magic was too strong.

"Elijah," Brooklyn halts the Original. "_Don't_."

"They _hurt_ **_you_**." Elijah growls a little outraged as if the mere thought of not disbursing justice was insanity, his grip tightening around Elena's throat, making her struggle for air, his dark eyes glaring mercilessly.

"I know they did. But it's still not worthy it. _Please_." Brooklyn attempts to coax.

"_Fine_." Elijah growls, dropping his hand, dissatisfied with his mate's wishes, but nonetheless complies, however, within another second snaps Elena's arm, breaking through several bones.

"Elena!" Stefan screams, glaring at Elijah and struggling even harder as Elena lets out a soundless scream, tears flooding her face, unable to use her vocal chords since Brooklyn has muted them.

"Be _thankful_ for my mercy." Elijah replies evenly, no regret and no emotion, turning back to flash to his mate's side once more.

"Can- can you just bring my car around please?" Brooklyn finally asks, jingling her keys for affect after digging them out of her pocket.

"Very well. I'll be back." Elijah consents, giving another dark look to the trio before disappearing.

"Okay Finn, you gotta wake up now. Elijah's coming with the car." Brooklyn prods, shaking the half- coherent Finn lightly.

"Okay." Finn mutters, clumsily sitting up at his sire's prodding.

"Here. Let me." Elijah offers, quickly appearing by Finn's side and easing his brother's weight off of Brooklyn, the car now idling by the curb.

"Thank you, Elijah." Brooklyn offers a small smile to the Original before beginning to gather the stakes scattered in the alley.

"Brooklyn," Elijah is back at Brooklyn's side, ignoring the prying looks from Stefan, and Matt still trying to sooth Elena's crying, Elijah's hand sliding around Brooklyn's hip in a possessive gesture.

"I'm okay, Elijah. _Really_." Brooklyn assures. "I'm fine." Brooklyn turns to face the Mikaelson patriarch, her expression softening.

"Let's get you home. You need rest." Elijah softens as well, his hand guiding her back to the car.

"Thank you, 'Lijah."

"You're welcome, Brooklyn. I am glad that you called me." Elijah replies, leaning in to press a kiss to her forehead, his gaze dark with unsaid emotions as he shuts the passenger door.

"Oh, and one _final_ business before I leave..." Elijah comments, turning to face the youngest Salvatore, as if pretending he just remembered something vitally important, his voice suddenly turning cold.

Within seconds Elijah had flashed over to Stefan, his hand thrust into the Salvatore's chest, gripping his heart, his expression once again dark, brooding, and unforgiving as he flashes his fangs and veins crack beneath his eyes.

"You will _regret_ this." Elijah hisses closely to Stefan's ear, twisting his wrist slightly to make a point, making Stefan cry out in pain.

"You're alive _solely_ because Brooklyn _wishes_ it. But I **_assure_** you, do something like that again and I will not hesitate to remove every single organ from your body and dismember you limb for limb." Elijah continues to threaten with a low growl.

"You- you need me- to- to give you- the- the stakes." Stefan protests weakly in defiance.

"Your _usefulness_ to my family and I is _little_. Your importance is _inconsequential_, so do not **_fool_** yourself into believing otherwise. Your time of usefulness _will_ come to an _end_. And I _assure_ you there is not a moment in the rest of your eternity that you will not feel my rage or escape my revenge. You will spend the rest of your eternity running in _fear_. For when I catch up to you, **_I will kill you_**." Elijah hisses with a dark sort of pleasure, twisting Stefan's heart once more before pulling his hand out and snapping Stefan's neck with a swift motion.

Elijah was more than willing to relieve Stefan of several vital organs or kill him all together right here and now, but Elijah knew it would be against his mate's wishes and managed to refrain.

"I think we're finished now." Elijah says formally, almost as if he was discussing theology or politics, casually taking his handkerchief out of his pocket and wiping the blood off his hands before then returning to the car.

"I think that was a bit unnecessary." Brooklyn comments to Elijah, turning to look at him as he climbs into the car, then with a casual flick of her wrist and Matt, Elena, and an unconscious Stefan were released from her spell.

"Nonsense. The youngest Salvatore will live. There are consequences for his actions and I was simply informing him of the consequences are there any further actions taken in retaliation or aggression." Elijah dismisses.


	14. Consequences (Part One)

No One's POV

The Mikaelson mansion came quickly into sight, Brooklyn drowsily blinking her eyes open from the front view of the SUV.

"Finn?" Brooklyn worries.

"I'll get him Brooklyn. Just go inside." Elijah assures, already pulling open the back door to help a still semi-vervained Finn out.

"**_WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?_**" Niklaus rages, storming out of the Mikaelson mansion, the front doors flying of their hinges, his eyes glinting maliciously as he stalks towards Brooklyn, a pent up tornado of Original Hybrid fury.

Niklaus was furious, _beyond_ furious really, a tempest of pure rage, fire, and _insatiable_ blood lust, enraged and on a warpath, ready to slaughter and set the entire Eastern Seaboard ablaze in flames.

Brooklyn was **_his_**, Niklaus' most prized and cherished possession, and his best friend. Though he would never admit to loving Brooklyn, he cared more about Brooklyn than anything else in the world, possibly even his family. He would do anything for her. She was his light, his goodness and humanity, his steady reassuring constant, and it terrified him to the point of insanity that someone might take her from him. _He would not allow it._

And knowing, realizing, that his fear and worry had come close to coming true, that someone had threatened her, had hurt his precious Brooklyn, sent Niklaus into a fit of rage and hysteria; no one hurt or threatened Brooklyn and _lived_.

"**_Brooklyn_**." Niklaus growls lowly, his eyes dark with a million emotions and thoughts as he stops in front of her, his hand immediately reaching for her face and cupping it lightly, assuring himself of Brooklyn was in front of him, real, breathing, and relatively unharmed.

"Nik, _please_\- Can we not do this right now? Finn needs to rest, I'm tired, and my ribs and shoulder hurt. Really, it's not as bad as it looks. Finn is worse." Brooklyn pleads, taking Niklaus' hand from her cheek and giving Niklaus an exhausted look.

"Very well, my Little Wolf. But I promise you, _they will regret this,_ Brooklyn. _They will regret hurting you_. I WILL _DESTROY_ THEM AND THIS _PATHETIC_ TOWN!" Niklaus growls lowly, pulling Brooklyn into his secure embrace.

"There's really no need to do that, Nik. It's only a few injuries. I will heal. I healed last time did I not?" Brooklyn soothes, resting her head against his chest and hoping to not further provoke Niklaus' explosive anger.

A low rumble of discontent and fury continues to rumble in Niklaus' chest, vibrating through him like the purr of a sports car in idle, the Original Hybrid itching to examine every inch of his best friend for injury; whether his inner vampire and wolf had claimed or acknowledge it or not, Niklaus was a possessive man nonetheless, and he had claimed Brooklyn as one of his own, and this was a threat, an attack, on one of **_his_**.

"_Fine_." Niklaus replies shortly, his jaw clenching tightly.

"Finn is up in his room resting. We should get you cleaned up so you can rest." Elijah informs, suddenly returned from the mansion.

"Thank you for all your help, 'Lijah." Brooklyn blinks, turning back to Elijah.

"Of course, Brooklyn." Elijah replies.

"Well then…" Niklaus comments. "It seems you have things well at hand here, 'Lijah… And, I have things to plot…" Niklaus smirks, his eyes dancing a little which promise nothing good to come of his plotting. "Go. _Rest_, my Little Wolf." Niklaus presses a soft kiss to Brooklyn's temple.

"Thank you again, Elijah." Brooklyn tells Elijah as he follows her up to her room.

"I will always help you and be there when you need me." Elijah responds, unsaid emotions and meaning behind his words as he helps Brooklyn up to her room.

"You're welcome, Elskan. Sleep now." Elijah simply replies after Brooklyn is asleep, drifting pleasantly into dreams, pressing a light kiss to her forehead before leaving Brooklyn to rest.


	15. Consequences (Part Two)

No One's POV

Brooklyn felt the bed dip before she was fully awake or alert, but few people attempted to disturb her slumber knowing how irritated she could be, and being that she was in the Mikaelson mansion, she could take a guess at who it was.

"Little Wolf," Niklaus' voice whispers into Brooklyn's ear.

"What do you want, Nik?" Brooklyn grumbles, attempting to pull the covers around her more.

"Ah, now, none of that, my Little Wolf." Niklaus pries the blanket from her grip, his arm coming around her.

"Nik…" Brooklyn grumbles more.

"It's time to wake up." Niklaus sing-songs into his best friend's ear in an annoyingly chipper tone.

"Nik…" Brooklyn deadpans. "I say this as nice as possible. _Go to hell_."

"That's not nice." Niklaus huffs a laugh. "Besides, if you don't wake up, your loyal lap dog might be the next one to barge in here or start scratching at the door."

"You're such an asshole. And just for that jab, you don't get to cuddle with me anymore." Brooklyn finally tells Niklaus, rolling over carefully, only to push her best friend out of the bed.

"Hey!" Nik growls in protest, glaring from the floor, looking ruffled.

"You deserved that." Brooklyn only replies with a smug look.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that!" Niklaus growls with a sudden mischievous look, launching himself on the bed.

"No! _NIK!_"

"Take it back!" Niklaus growls, tickling Brooklyn slightly.

"No! Stop! That tickles! _Fine!_ Fine I take it back!" Brooklyn admits defeat.

"See now, love? That wasn't too hard was it?"

"You only won because I'm injured!"

"Keep telling yourself that, love." Niklaus offers as if he's being generous.

"I will."

Downstairs, the Mikaelsons were already gathered, Elijah in an armchair, Rebekah lounging on the couch filing her nails, and Finn standing awkwardly to the side, seeming more anxious by the second.

"Hey everyone." Brooklyn greets, immediately claiming the loveseat. "Feel better, Finn?"

"Yes." Finn nods, already gravitating towards his sire.

"Good." Brooklyn nods.

"Did you rest well?" Elijah asks pleasantly, gaze shifting from his journal.

"Yes. Thank you for asking."

"I'm glad." Elijah replies, a hint of a smile ghosting on his face.

"So, now we're all _here_, brother. What exactly do we need to talk about?" Niklaus comments flippantly, seating himself in another armchair.

"Rebekah found out information she wanted to share." Elijah comments. "I thought it prudent that we all know."

"Ahh, yes do share, sister… Have fun in your torturing session today with the oldest Salvatore?" Niklaus scoffs a little.

"Oh shut it, Nik. You'd be pissed too is someone used _you_." Rebekah snaps.

"Nik, be nice." Brooklyn scolds her best friend, helping to play referee.

"There are eleven White Oak stakes total." Rebekah informs.

"What about the ones used to attack Finn and I?" Brooklyn questions.

"We already burned them. There were only two that were made from the White Oak, the other one was made of regular wood." Elijah informs.

"Okay, well there's only nine stakes left then," Brooklyn nods absentmindedly.

"Rebekah, were you able to get any more information from the oldest Salvatore?" Elijah asks.

"No." Rebekah replies.

"So, now that we know how many we're dealing with… Do we have the next step to finding the rest of the White Oak?"

"No, first things first is _retribution_ for their earlier stunt. However, I've already gotten that taken care of. I'm sure Kol will be calling any moment. Status update and all." Niklaus corrects.

"_Nik!_ What did you do?" Brooklyn sighs; that was exactly what she didn't want, more killing just because Niklaus and Elijah felt like they needed to defend her honor or something ridiculous like that, not that she didn't _expect_ it, but she had hoped, apparently in vain…

"Nothing too extreme, love. Just a little leverage. Nobody died, if that's what you're concerned about. But if you'd _rather_, it could be arranged. I'd be happy to give the order." Niklaus offers with an evil smirk.

"Uh- no- I'm sure what- it's fine." Brooklyn offers hastily.

"Thought so." Niklaus says smugly.

"You're impossible!"

"Alright, well if this 'family meeting' is officially over. I have places other than here I'd like to be. All this torture, revenge, and blood is _seriously_ ruining my wardrobe choices! I haven't been shopping in a week!" Rebekah interjects annoyed, rising gracefully from the couch and tapping her foot impatiently.

"Of course, we wouldn't want to interrupt your shopping time now would we?" Niklaus snorts, earning a huff and glare from his sister.

"You wouldn't understand, you're not a girl." Both women answer together, Rebekah and Brooklyn turning to look at one another with surprise clear in their expressions, for once, Rebekah not glaring daggers at the she-wolf or going out of her way to show obvious disdain or be aloof, the only two reactions she had since Brooklyn had arrived in Mystic Falls.

"Fine. Then why don't you two go together?" Niklaus suggests, rolling his eyes.

"I wouldn't mind. If you don't. It's up to you, Rebekah. Nik owes me a credit card." Brooklyn offers lightly, shrugging; perhaps it was a way for the Original to warm up to her.

"Well I guess you don't have _completely_ **awful** taste. So, I guess. Why not?" Rebekah shrugs, her snippy remark also a partial acceptance; she took after Kol a lot in that way.

"_Perfect_. My two _favorite_ girls getting along and spending some quality bonding time together! How _wonderful_." Niklaus says dramatically, handing one of his credit cards to Brooklyn as she stands.

"_Don't push it, Nik_." The two echoing again, turning to throw ice melting glares in Niklaus' direction as they walk towards the front door.

"Well… _That will get old fast_." Niklaus mutters quietly, but still loud enough for both the woman's enhanced werewolf and vampire hearing to catch.

"_We heard that!_"

"For what it's worth…" Rebekah starts, flicking through a rack of clothes at a high-end boutique, her tone deceptively casual, but her gaze says a different story. "I love my brother, Nik. I do. I mean, _obviously_, I wouldn't have stuck around for a thousand years and saved his backside a million more…"

"_But_…" Brooklyn raises an eyebrow at the Original as if sensing a 'but' in the sentence, wonder just where Rebekah was going with her train of thought; they hadn't really talked much on the way to the mall, spent the first hour with Rebekah still refusing to acknowledge her existence, before Rebekah finally seemed to crack and they fell into a much easier tone between each other.

"He's a grade-A asshole and complete narcissist twit most of the time." Rebekah offers bluntly. "Elijah is… Elijah is honorable. He's the good brother… He would treat you better."

"I wasn't asking." Brooklyn replies almost equally as blunt, to which Rebekah nearly glares back, hot enough to melt steel. "But, I _do_ know that, Rebekah…"

"Then, why-" Rebekah protests, ready to defend her brother from what she perceived was a slight against him.

"I don't- I don't get a _choice_, Rebekah." Brooklyn replies quietly. "I mean… A wolf… My wolf. It's hard to explain. My wolf is _a part_ of me. Ingrained in my soul. And, it chooses. I didn't choose. And… It chose _Nik_." Brooklyn explains to Rebekah.

"Oh." Rebekah suddenly looks a little more contrite about how she had been treating Brooklyn, as in, she had been treating her like she was worse than the devil, believing she had been purposely been leading both her brothers on, like Tatia or Katerina had been.

"It's not to mean that… That I couldn't decide differently. Other wolves have. It's rare. Sometimes a mate doesn't mean true love. But that isn't easy either, Rebekah. And it's a pull that's pretty hard to deny. How would you decide? If everything in you is pulling you towards one person? And you have to try and _walk away_ from all of that? Towards something else? It isn't as if I don't know Elijah likes- loves me." Brooklyn tries to explain better.

"I don't know." Rebekah answers.

"I don't know either." Brooklyn replies.


	16. Errant Thoughts

No One's POV

Brooklyn hummed lightly as she jogged down the stairs of the Mikaelson mansion, her injuries healed from the unfortunate run-in with the Scooby gang a few days prior, and her wolf itching to run free by now.

"Oh. Sorry, 'Lijah." Brooklyn apologizes, looking up from a familiar suit clad chest; apparently she hadn't been watching where she was going.

"It's fine." Elijah replies, smiling down at his mate.

"I was just about to go on a run. Care to join?"

"I'd love to, Brooklyn." Elijah's deep voice rumbles.

Since the incident with Finn and subsequent rescue by Elijah, Brooklyn had been doing a lot of thinking, and apparently her inner wolf had taken a liking to Elijah, at least more than she had realized, rattling her emotions and confusing her thoughts more than they already were; she found herself being drawn to him despite all her original protests and reservations. Was it really possible for her to have another mate since Niklaus obviously wasn't returning the feelings?

"Great!"

Brooklyn's wolf bursts free a few moments later, letting out a woof of excitement and dancing around Elijah's legs, brushing up against him before taking a nip at him in playfulness before then taking off through the trees and underbrush.

The familiar grassy hill greets them a few hours later, both tumbling to a stop, Brooklyn sinking down gracefully onto all fours, this time Elijah sitting beside her in quiet contemplation, letting the light breeze ruffle through his hair and her fur.

Brooklyn admired Elijah's figure out of the corner of her eyes, with his strong, chiseled jawline, defined muscular outline, perfectly sculpted short hair, and stunning, deep brown eyes, he was inhumanely handsome, like some Greek god, although that was probably obvious to anyone.

But besides his attractive physical features, Elijah had a magnetic pull, a charismatic mannerism, and personality that appealed to Brooklyn; he was strong, he was confident and assured, he was dominate, he was faithful and steady, he was loyal, and he was protective. But he was also compassionate, he valued life, he was gentle, he was passionate, and he was caring and tender. All the things Brooklyn had ever imagined in her future mate and the one that would stand beside her to lead.

Niklaus, on the other hand, was practically the exact _opposite_ of what she had thought she wanted or would ever have as a mate. Not that Niklaus didn't have qualities she admired or wanted, because he _did_; Niklaus was strong, confident, which boarder lined arrogance most of the time, he was dominate, even more so than Elijah at times, he was protective, and he was loyal.

But where Niklaus was explosive, easily angered, Elijah was calm, Niklaus border lined insanity, irrationality and psychotic tendencies, though she admitted at times that was extremely sexy, while Elijah was controlled and more rational; Niklaus was ruthless and unforgiving, and though Elijah held those qualities as well, his humanity tempered them more easily.

Niklaus sought power, complete dominance and control, wealth and recognition above anyone, he saw the world in terms of weakness and power, black or white, and yes or no. Elijah did not, or at least not as much.

In some cases, Brooklyn and Niklaus were better matched, they would united the supernatural world if they were together, yet surely that was not the _only_ reason for them to be fated together. Surely, happiness and love was worth something? Worth _more?_

"Ready to head back?" Elijah asks after about an hour of watching the clouds roll through the sky.

Brooklyn simply nods, rising to shake her limbs out from the stiffness that had gathered before bouncing off beside Elijah.

"Hey 'Lijah, wanna watch a movie?" Brooklyn inquires, coming back down stairs into the living room after a relaxing, refreshing, and warm shower.

"Sure," Elijah responds, looking up from his journal.

"Great. Well sit." Brooklyn pats the spot next to her on the couch and grabbing the remote.

Obliging, Elijah quickly moves himself next to his mate, Brooklyn instinctively curling up to Elijah's chest as she would Niklaus and resting her head over Elijah's heart.

"_Elskan_." Elijah breathes lowly, so low Brooklyn wasn't sure she was supposed to hear.

"I- sorry. Does this bother you?" Brooklyn asks, immediately shifting away.

Physical contact was something instinctive to a wolf. They naturally craved it, and not only in a sexual manner, but in a casual, friend or family manner more often than anything. It was a way of connecting, building relationships, passing on assurance, security, or presence, it was comfortable and easy. But of course, it was also more so with a person a wolf felt strong affection for or towards like mates or lovers.

"No. I don't mind, Brooklyn." Elijah breathes, his arm pulling his mate back to his chest, uncertain if it was one of the few times he would get his mate this close, but unwilling to let it pass.

"Oh, okay."

Saying nothing more, they lapse into silence, the movie beginning to play.

That was until Niklaus came raging out of his studio and into the living room, ranting about heaven knows what, a worried, distressed Finn following.

"Okay, what is going on!? We're watching a movie! Can we not get some _peace_ and _quiet_ for like _five_ **bloody** _minutes_ in this damn house!? But no, of course not, no the world needs to blow up! " Brooklyn throws her hands up, looking exasperated, a bit like an exhausted mother.

"This stupid bag of fleas tromped all over my sketch pad! And it _scratched_ me!" Niklaus howls with indignation, depositing Koala Bear, the elderly cat that Brooklyn had gotten Finn, into Brooklyn's lap and giving her a glare to boot.

"Don't hurt her!" Finn objects, all but climbing into his sire's lap to get to the cat.

"Oh _god_… What are you guys _five?_" Brooklyn moans, face palming; seriously, can Niklaus not act like a mature adult with his brother? And don't even get her started on Finn. God, this sire thing was hard work.

"_Contain it!_" Niklaus hisses, flaying his arms around.

"Okay, okay. _Geesh_. Tell me what happened."

"That stupid-" Niklaus begins to rage.

"No- _not_ you Nik. _Finn_." Brooklyn corrects, tone a bit like a teacher's.

"She got bored in my room. She wanted to see you. She just got lost." Finn replies, holding Koala Bear out to Brooklyn, both looking at Brooklyn with absolute pitiful, innocent looks.

Oh geesh, lord help her. What was this super nanny? _Children_. Absolute **_children_**.

"Okay, Nik. See, she didn't mean it. Next time keep your studio door closed. And seriously, this _fur ball_ is a _girl_. And she's Finn's. So. **_BE. NICE_**. You probably scared her with your stomping and raging. She's a rescue cat for heaven's sake! She's going to be skittish and shy, Nik." Brooklyn points out, petting Koala Bear as she purrs and butts against her arm, clearly content to be where she was.

"_Fine_." Niklaus growls, throwing his hands in the air. "But for the record the cat _hates_ me. And the feeling is _mutual!_"

"You're ridiculous. Go paint or whatever you were doing before."

Hearing him huff again, Niklaus stomps off back to his studio, the door slamming shut with a resounding bang that echoes through the mansion.

"God, it's like having children. I'm getting a head ache." Brooklyn flops back on the couch.

Hearing Elijah chuckle, Brooklyn only glares at the Mikaelson patriarch.

"Watch the movie." Brooklyn commands, turning Elijah's face back to the screen and snuggling under his arm again, Koala Bear curling in her lap, and Finn hunkering up against her own side.

Feeling Elijah's chest once again rumble with laughter, Brooklyn only rolls her eyes again, slapping him lightly.

"It's _not_ funny. It's _ridiculous_." Brooklyn huffs again. "Now, let's just finish this movie."


	17. Wolfsbane & Failed Plans (Part One)

No One's POV

It was only 3pm in the afternoon, but for Damon Salvatore it was never too early to start drinking. Between the torture session from Barbie Klaus, his best friend Alaric's alter-ego, the recent failed attempt to kill the Originals by targeting Finn which resulted in his little brother getting thoroughly threatened and almost killed by Mr. Suite and Tie, Elena a severely broken forearm, a shaken Matt, and a beaten, half-broken Jeremy in Colorado, along with the discovery of a new werewolf/witch in town who was clearly allied with the Original family this last week, Damon thought he deserved to drink the day away into oblivion.

He would figure out the world's problems the next day he promised himself; particularly on what to do about the hybrid werewolf/witch that was now the newest player in the game and clearly _not_ on Team Save Elena, but Team Mikaelson.

"Hey, isn't that her?" Alaric asks, nudging Damon subtly in the arm, inclining his head to the door of the Mystic Grill in which Brooklyn had just walked in.

"Yeah, that's her. Stefan says she's a werewolf and witch. But doesn't know what kind of wolf or witch though. Apparently she can phase within seconds, she doesn't need spells, and her eyes burn gold. At least that's what my brother said." Damon snorts half-heartedly, not particularly caring at the moment, or perhaps at all, but picking up his glass and taking another swig of alcohol before using his vampire hearing to listen to what Brooklyn was saying.

"I called in an order about 5 minutes ago. It's for Mikaelson." Brooklyn states, walking up to the cashier.

"Right. 12 burgers, one house salad with ranch, three orders of fries, two orders of onion rings, and a medium Sprite to go?" The girl clarifies, checking her pad.

"Yep," Brooklyn nods, her fingers lightly drumming on the counter top.

"Great, it's almost done. Like 5 more minutes. It will be $45.56 please." The cashier girl replies, the register beeping as numbers are punched.

"Great. Thanks." Brooklyn smiles, pulling out her card and handing it over.

"So, Mikaelson you said, right? Not trying to pry. Really. I just haven't seen you around. Are you family? Another sister?" The girl asks pleasantly, finishing the transaction and beginning to start a conversation.

The girl recognizing the last name, it was hard not to; Mystic Falls was a small town and the Mikaelson family was among the richest, most elite families now living in Mystic Falls. Not only that, but the youngest of the Mikaelson family now attended the local high school.

"Oh, it's fine. I don't mind. And not quite, but close. I'm close friends with the Mikaelsons." Brooklyn answers, shrugging lightly.

"Wait… Isn't she- _dating_ one of them?" Damon questions to Alaric rhetorically; he thought he had heard Blondie and Elena blabbering on about it, Elijah, maybe it was the older one who looked like he had a constant stick up his rear, Finn, or something?

"I don't know. I'm not the one listening. You tell me." Alaric snorts sarcastically, taking a drink of his beer.

"Ah. Okay. So, in town for a visit?" The cashier asks pleasantly.

"Something like that," Brooklyn replies evasively.

"Then when is she leaving…" Damon mutters under his breathe.

"What?" Alaric questions.

"Nothing," Damon offers back.

"Oh. Well, if you're visiting… Have you been out to the Falls yet? It's super nice. And only a small hike." The girl suggests.

"I haven't. But thank you for the suggestion. I'll have Nik take me." Brooklyn smiles.

"You should go! It's beautiful." The girl chatters away. "Anyways, I'll go check on your food. Should be ready soon." She turns to walk back towards the kitchens.

"Thanks." Brooklyn replies just as her phone begins to ring.

"Hello?" Brooklyn answers.

"Brooklyn." Elijah's voice carries through the speakers.

"Hello Elijah. How ar-"

"Where are you?" Elijah practically demands, cutting Brooklyn's question off; Brooklyn had been gone nearly all day, and as much as Elijah hated to admit it, it made him anxious to have her gone, like some love sick pup or besotted teenager that couldn't get their hormones under control, either way, since her arrival in Mystic Falls a week prior, Brooklyn hadn't been away from the Mikaelson mansion nor him for more than a few hours, and his inner vampire did **_not_** like it.

"Nice to hear from you too…" Brooklyn offers. "My day was wonderful. Thanks for asking. How was yours?" Brooklyn offers sarcastically with an eye roll.

"My day was… Fine. I am glad yours was wonderful. Now, where are you?" Elijah questions, undeterred from getting his first question answers.

"Well… You _tried_." Brooklyn deadpans. "I'm at The Grill picking up dinner for everyone. I'll be back soon."

"Were you… _Worried?_" Brooklyn questions, her tone just short of flirty.

"I was… Finn was asking for you." Elijah answers, his tone suddenly half-flustered and disjointed as if he didn't quite know how to answer.

"Right. Finn. Okay." Brooklyn covers up a laugh. "Well, then tell _Finn_ I'll be home soon. Got to go, the food is coming out now." Brooklyn hangs up on the Mikaelson patriarch.

"So? What's happening?" Alaric asks Damon, watching Brooklyn talk on the phone.

"She's talking to Elijah… And flirting." Damon pretend gags as he waves Matt Donovan over.

"Another drink?" Matt guesses, grabbing a bottle of Scotch from behind the counter.

"Please. And hey, do me a quick favor." Damon says, lowering his voice even more as he glances at Brooklyn, watching her from the corner of his eyes.

"What now?" Matt sighs, his hand drumming on the counter top as if already guessing he was going to be drug into something he didn't want to be drug into.

"Wolfsbane. Still have some from last time?" Damon asks quietly, a plan forming in his mind; granted it was a spur of the moment, probably doomed to fail plan, but it was a plan. And maybe, they might just get lucky.

"_Yeah_... _Why?_" Matt questions suspiciously.

"Can you put some in her drink? She's ordering out, there's a top on it, she'll never notice." Damon tries to persuade and explain his plan all at the same time, jerking his head in Brooklyn's direction.

"No way, man. You're on your own. I'm not getting in the middle of this again." Matt denies, shaking his head and already backing up.

"What are you _doing,_ Damon? _This is crazy!_ You're going to get yourself _killed_. You know what Elijah said to your brother." Alaric hisses, sharp reprimand in his tone.

"Yeah, well, so far I'm still alive and they've made those threats before. Besides, what's living if not on the edge?" Damon snorts arrogantly.

"_Damn it,_ Damon." Alaric growls, knowing there was no way his best friend would change his mind and there was nothing to do but go along and try to make sure Damon didn't kill himself or rather _get_ himself killed.

"So, what do you say, Matt? Buck up a little. Alaric and I are here if anything happens. Besides we need to know what we're up against. Missy over there is Team Original. Do it for Elena." Damon tries again to persuade the Quarterback.

"_Fine_. But if she notices, I had _nothing_ to do with it." Matt hisses, slamming the Scotch bottle on the counter hard as if to protest.

"Scouts honor." Damon promises.

"I'm _so_ going to regret this." Matt mumbles, turning to prepare Brooklyn's drink, setting it beside the first bag of food.

"Here's your order. Sorry for the wait, there was a small issue in the kitchen." The cashier girl says to Brooklyn, coming out with the second bag in hand.

"It's fine. Thanks." Brooklyn smiles, turning back to the counter.

"Here we go." Damon mutters, both Damon and Alaric attempting to appear causal as they continue to sip on their drinks and pick at their food in front of them.

Picking up the two bags of food and her Sprite, Brooklyn immediately smelled the Wolfsbane, mentally rolling her eyes at the weak attempt of the oldest Salvatore and vampire hunter Alaric Saltzman, to subdue her; it was practically child's play.

They couldn't have be any **more** _obvious_, with their low whispers and not so subtle glances; Brooklyn had felt their gaze on her from the moment she stepped into The Grill to order food. I mean _honestly_, did they really think they were _fooling_ anyone? Or that she was that _stupid?_

Rolling her eyes mentally, Brooklyn figured she may as well humor them and give them credit for trying.

Wolfsbane couldn't hurt her, not even in the slightest; a perk of being an Alpha Wolf, who were superior to regular werewolves, obviously, since the werewolves, in a sense, were descendants from Alpha Wolves.

"WH- _THE HELL?_" Brooklyn chokes out, pretending to wince, still fake coughing as she slams her drink back on the counter, barely managing to "catch" the bags as they "slip" out of her grip.

Composing herself, Brooklyn watches Damon and Alaric out of the corner of her eye, Damon smirking broadly, smugness practically radiating out of him like a cat that caught the canary.

Oh, how she couldn't wait to wipe it off. She was also glad, _so_ glad, that neither Niklaus nor Elijah were with her right now. She didn't even want to think of what would have happened, or what would _still_ happen if they found out the oldest Salvatore tried to kill her given Niklaus' reaction to the younger Salvatore a few days ago; the town would go up in flames.

"Hey, are you okay?" Matt asks innocently, coming over to her end of the bar counter.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, Matt. Went down the wrong pipe you know." Brooklyn says unconcerned, waving her hand dismissively, a sweet smile forming on her face.

"Yeah, that happens." Matt chuckles nervously; it was obvious to Brooklyn he was the one that put it in there, but she didn't hold it against him, he probably thought he was helping his friends.

"Yeah, it does." Brooklyn comments, keeping her gaze evenly on Matt's expression as she brings the drink to her lips and takes another large sip, this time not reacting to the wolfsbane herb mixed in with her Sprite.

The reaction? _Totally worth it_. Matt looked like he was going to start panicking and running any minute and Damon looked completely stunned, however, his shock quickly dissolving into anger and frustration for his clearly _epically_ failed plan.

"Oh, come on. Did you _really_ think I wouldn't _notice_ wolfsbane in my drink? You put like an entire _freaking_ branch in it, Matt." Brooklyn snorts in disbelief, popping the top off the drink and pulling the offending wolfsbane herb out with her fingers.

"I-" Matt tries to start.

"_Don't_. It's fine, Matt. But word of warning okay? _Stay out of this._ Don't get caught in the crossfires. I know you're trying to help your friends or at least you _think_ you are, but _none_ of this will end well. _For anyone_. Not the Salvatore brothers, not Elena, not any of your other friends. Don't try and be the hero or be brave. You'll only get burned. And I would hate to see you lose more." Brooklyn replies seriously, starring Matt straight in the face so he can see her honesty and sincerity.

"Oh, and by the way, nice try, _boys_. **_Really_**." Brooklyn turns to Damon and Alaric with a sugary sweet, angelic look on her face. "I commend you for the effort. _Really I do_. It's _cute_ you think you can kill me, and it's sweet that you try. But I'm afraid you'll have to try a _little_ bit _harder_ than _that_." Brooklyn then turns to walk out of The Grill, at least, that _was_ the plan until she came face to face with three **_Originals_**.

"Hello _love_."


	18. Wolfsbane & Failed Plans (Part Two)

No One's POV

"Hello _love_." Niklaus greets his best friend with a smile and expression that offers nothing except cold fire, like flint striking off metal and steel or a storm ready to destroy anything its path.

"Oh… Uh, _hi_ _there_. Fancy seeing _you_ here, Nik! Uh- so- uh- what are you guys doing here?" Brooklyn questions with the most innocent tone she could manage while her gaze shifted between the three Mikaelsons in attempts to figure out just how much they had heard.

"Oh well, you see, it's really quite _simple,_ my Little Wolf. You were delayed getting home, and _naturally_ Elijah and I became worried, so we figured we'd come and figure out what was holding you up. Finn followed us here… You know the ridiculous _sire bond_ and all. But you know, I'm glad we did, because it just so _happens_ we walked in on a very _interesting_ **little** _conversation_ between you and a certain _Salvatore_ brother." Niklaus continues, stalking around his best friend like a predator on the hunt and sending a heated glare in Alaric and Damon's direction, a glare that could melt steel or possibly move a glacier.

"Yes. _Naturally_. How about _nosey_? And, well as you can see, I'm perfectly fine. Nothing here to worry about. Nope, nothing at all. And, I have dinner… And, I know how grumpy you get without food. _Practically_ a monster. So, we should leave, yes? I think so too, great let's go." Brooklyn rushes out, grabbing Niklaus and Elijah's arm, attempting to pull them towards the door of The Grill.

However, her efforts were to no avail; Elijah and Niklaus held fast, like insurmountable mountains, and Brooklyn was the wind battering against them, her protests weak and useless. Even with her Alpha Wolf strength she could not take both of them on, nor could she risk her pack getting involved and getting killed or injured. Their anger was restrained as is, any trigger could set them off, like a hair pin on a grenade, or a spark ready to be set on a fire.

Brooklyn sighs, a heavy, resigned sort of sigh as if already resigning herself to the bloodshed that was to come and knowing that there was little she could do about it as she sees the ice, cold flint that lie in her best friend's gaze and the simmering and shifting boil that brewed in Elijah's.

"My patience is wearing **thin**, _brother_. You either help me or don't. But how about I start? How about this one, love?" Niklaus growls, suddenly flashing over to a random person and snapping their neck.

The screams and chaos started then and Brooklyn could only sigh again in resignation.

Elijah quickly flashed over to Damon and Alaric, thrusting his hand into Damon's chest, Alaric held in his other hand by the throat, while Niklaus streaked through the room in a blur, bodies falling in his wake, bloodied hearts, broken necks, missing limbs, and terror frozen in the eyes and facial features of every victim.

"**Finn**," Brooklyn demands, turning on Finn, realizing he was probably the only Original she _could_ control, at least marginally.

"_I forbid you from killing anyone._" She growls dominantly, and for a brief second she almost believes Finn's going to _challenge_ her, but he quickly thinks better of it, flashing over to join Elijah in torturing Damon and Alaric instead.

"Oh yes, that's _much_ better!" Brooklyn snark sarcastically, throwing her hands up in the air exasperated.

"I once would have sided with you. I _abhor_ my sibling's mindless, violent killings, and our monstrous nature." Finn growls, his face set in a hard line as he grips Alaric's arm.

"But I can understand their anger now. No one _threatens_ **_my sire_**. Especially not _arrogant_, **adolescent** _vampires_ and _hunters_." Finn growls, his wrist barely twitching before Alaric's arm breaks, Alaric letting out a groan and light scream of pain.

Gaping at Finn, open mouthed in a rather unattractive manner, Brooklyn stares at the Original she had unintentionally sired as if she had never seen him before, stunned at what just happened. For a moment, Brooklyn thinks she may have just hallucinated, or maybe she broke the eldest Mikaelson.

In another moment, Finn snaps Alaric's neck, tossing Alaric's body to the side as casual as if he was discussing theological matters or the weather.

"**_FINN MIKAELSON!_**" Brooklyn all but screaming at Finn, her blood boiling, vein in her forehead practically pulsating. "WHAT THE HELL!?"

"I followed your orders. I didn't kill him." Finn states plainly.

"You- you _didn't_\- kill- _I'm sorry_\- Did I hear you- You- He- You _broke_ his neck!? _How can he not be dead!?_" Brooklyn looks exasperated and indignant, gaping at Finn's sudden lack of morals and belief he hadn't just completely disregarded what she had said, like a toddler that had gotten caught in the cookie jar but wasn't repentant in the slightest.

"His ring," Finn points out.

Eyes shifting to focus on a ring on Alaric's right hand, Brooklyn only sighs; _the Gilbert ring, _also known as the Invincibility Ring.

So, Finn had found a loophole. She wasn't certain if she was proud or wanted to strangle him.

"Okay… Well, thank you. For not killing him." Brooklyn manages to offer.

Finn simply returns to her side, evidently finished with the bloodshed and retribution he wanted to disburse, only for Brooklyn to now be keenly aware of the quietness of The Grill, Niklaus no longer flashing around the dining room on a murdering spree.

Thirty bodies of innocent bystanders were littered on the floor with random body parts and hearts surrounding the victims, Alaric was temporarily dead, and Damon's tortured screams of pain had also ceased, Elijah had relieved him of several vital organs, before snapping his neck.

Matt Donovan, resident Mystic Falls High Quarterback was not among the body count or even in the general vicinity of the dining room of The Grill, so that was either a really good sign or a really bad sign; Brooklyn was attempting to convince herself of the first thought.

"Where's Nik?" Brooklyn questions with a sense of unease or foreboding. "_Oh shit_."

"**_Niklaus!_**" Brooklyn screams, running outside only to come face to face with blazing, white, hot heat, and the smell of gasoline nearly sickening as black billows of smoke waft towards the sky and blazes of flames engulf Town Hall.

"_Hello darling_." Niklaus says, suddenly at his best friend's side, an innocent, yet clearly self- pleased look in his eyes. "Enjoying my handy work?"

"I- I'm sorry. Is that- Where did you- get _gasoline_? Did- did you just- set _Town Hall_ on fire?" Brooklyn questions in stunned disbelief.

"Yes, and the Salvatore Boarding House, beautiful isn't it?" Niklaus says nonchalantly, giving Brooklyn a self-satisfied smirk.

"No. _No it's not,_ Nik." Brooklyn deadpans.

"I could continue if you prefer." Niklaus offers, a glint in his eye, as if what he had begun had only started his taste for blood.

"I'm going for a drive." Brooklyn promptly announces. "You- you do whatever the hell you want… I certainly know I can't stop you." Brooklyn huffs, spinning on her heels and stomping towards her car.

"Brooklyn," Elijah appears at Brooklyn's side, his body imposing as he crowds closer to his mate as if to ascertain her well-being or emotions.

"Elijah," Brooklyn sighs. "It's fine. I'm fine. I just need to take a drive. I'll see you back at the mansion."

**_Thoughts on the re-write so far? Reviews are encouraging! Please take a moment to drop a line!_**

**_Thank you for all who have reviewed so far!_**

**_Polkadot_**


	19. Tension

No One's POV

"Would you knock it off?" Niklaus questions his brother, irritation clear in his tone. "You are honestly worse than Finn at the moment." He comments, sitting quietly in an arm chair by the fireplace, casually sipping on a crystal tumbler full of Scotch. "She'll come back when she's ready."

"Perhaps." Elijah offers with a noncommittal hum, worry clearly in his tone, concerned that Brooklyn was upset with the slaughter that had occurred; after all, she had asked them to not do what they had done, but they had ignored her and done it anyways, and it had left Elijah with no little sense of unrest and shame at the thought.

"She's already forgiven us. I don't see why you're so upset about things. She always forgives me." Niklaus waves off, clearly unconcerned about things, and certain that Brooklyn would forgive him for his offenses, as she had always done in the past.

"Do you even care? Does her friendship and loyalty mean so _little_ to you?" Elijah questions back, his tone no less short that his brother's as he shoots a look back at Niklaus. "You sit there, drinking, as if her well-being does not matter-"

"_Care?_" Niklaus growls, suddenly in his older brother's face, his drink carelessly tossed down, the glass making a sharp crash as it collides with the fireplace. "Do not question my _love_ for my Little Wolf." Niklaus' eyes flash dangerously, gold hinting in the depths of the crystal blue for a moment.

"I do care. I care more for my Little Wolf than you can _possibly_ fathom. My loyalty and dedication for her would _burn_ cities and raise _Hell_ itself. And _you_…" Niklaus punctuates with a jab towards his brother. "Like a lovesick pup. You are _pathetic_, Elijah." Niklaus mocks. "She _cannot_ love you, brother. Do not think I do not see it. You are in love with her. But it is hopeless. She has a mate. And there is no love that can eclipse that."

"Her mate is the pathetic one. Throwing away her love." Elijah responds, the two Originals nearly toe to toe, both unwilling to back down from one another; the irony was not lost to Elijah, for he did know the truth of who Brooklyn's mate was, but still, the truth his brother spoke lie in the air between them like a chasm, for Elijah was uncertain whether or not Brooklyn would ever accept him, even if it was second best.

Footsteps entering the foyer of the Mikaelson mansion interrupts the stand-off, both brothers backing away from one another, but not without one last dirty look sent towards each other.

"Little Wolf," Niklaus looks at Brooklyn.

"What's going on?" Brooklyn questions, glancing between Elijah and Niklaus, noticing the broken crystal on the living room floor and the slight tension.

"Nothing you need to worry yourself about, my Little Wolf. Just a chat between brothers." Niklaus smiles charmingly at his best friend. "How was your drive?"

"It was fine." Brooklyn answers, still looking a bit questioningly between them as if she could find the answers in both their gazes.

"Now, how about I treat you to dinner?" Niklaus asks, quickly coming to Brooklyn's side.

"I'm not mad." Brooklyn states, believing that was why Niklaus was offering.

"Of course not, love. I never said you were." Niklaus smirks. "However, since we weren't able to eat the dinner you were bringing. It's only fair I return the favor and treat you." Niklaus offers, his arm coming around Brooklyn and leading her back out towards the cars, but not before casting a smug look back at his brother.

"Thanks, Nik." Brooklyn smiles up at her best friend.


	20. The Bennett Witch

No One's POV

"Just where do you think _you're_ going, darling?" Niklaus comments as Brooklyn bounds down the stairs a few days later, keys to her Dodge Challenger Hellcat jingling in her hand, and her purse thrown over her shoulder. "Sneaking out?" Niklaus raises a brow.

"Sneaking? _Hardly_, Nik." Brooklyn snorts unlady like at her best friend, rolling her eyes at his comment as she detours into the living room where she finds Niklaus sketching in his book and Elijah reading by the fireplace. "I'm just heading to the mall."

"Is Rebekah going with you?" Niklaus asks, pausing to look up.

"No. Too busy. Terrorizing Caroline at school or something along those lines. Something about a Decades dance and cheer practice."

"Take Tony with you then." Niklaus says a bit too casually.

"What!? Why? No. Nik, I'm not taking one of your hybrids with me." Brooklyn promptly protests.

"Tony won't mind. Think of it as someone to carry all your many bags. And, you know, if the case so calls for it, Tony makes an _excellent_ body guard." Niklaus says persuasively, the second part somewhat offhandedly.

"Uh. Yeah. **_No_**. I don't need a body guard. I'm an Alpha Wolf _and_ an Emrys Witch. What do you think is going to _possibly_ happen at the mall? What, _heaven forbid_ I get a cramp in my leg from walking too much? Or I can't carry my own bags?"

"You do have a habit of handing _me_ all _your_ bags, complaining about your arm tiring or something ridiculous like that, _love_. But, beside the point, I'm not playing around with your safety, my Little Wolf. If you remember a _certain_ Salvatore brother tried to poison you not but a few days ago." Niklaus reminds.

"I do remember as a matter of fact… And as **_I_** remember they _failed_ at it and you all but blew up the _entire_ **fucking** _town_ for retribution." Brooklyn taps her foot.

"Despite that I'm not assured they won't try again. You are a target now. And if I know anything about the Salvatore brothers they will do _anything_ to protect their _beloved_ Elena. I'd rather not risk it with you, my precious Little Wolf." Niklaus points out.

"I'm not some priceless, fragile piece of glass you have to protect, Nik." Brooklyn points out. "I'm fine."

"Now that's where you're wrong, my darling Brooke. You in fact, are _priceless_, to me. And while you might not be a 'fragile piece of glass', as you put it, since I know you can certainly hold your own, you are still mortal and I would rather not lose my favorite, most precious treasure in the world, besides my family that is." Niklaus says charmingly.

"Oh, you're smooth. I almost fell for that." Brooklyn mocks. "But it's still not happening, Nik. Now… I'm leaving. Walking out of this door right this moment in a matter of fact." Brooklyn gestures, taking a step towards the door.

"And you say _I'm_ the impossible one, love." Niklaus deadpans, suddenly at Brooklyn's side, a brush of wind the only indicator he had moved. "But, I won't budge on this either. And, you'll find I'm just as stubborn." His eyes stare intently into Brooklyn's.

"Niklaus has a point, Brooklyn..." Elijah voices breaks the sudden tension.

"Now this… Is just unfair…" Brooklyn turns to give Elijah a slight pout that nearly has Elijah caving to his mate's will.

"The Salvatore brothers, despite the fact they are vastly out of league and then many warnings and chances we have given them, are unpredictable and rash, they will not hesitate to try again. It would be safer. It would put us at ease." Elijah explains rationally.

"_Fine_," Brooklyn concedes begrudgingly.

"Good, I'm glad we've-" Niklaus begins smugly

"_But_, if you insist, then Elijah, since you're the deciding vote on the matter. _You're_ coming with me. And no, you don't get a say in the matter. And, you will carry as many bags as I want you to. And, not complain about me dragging you through every store in the mall that I desire." Brooklyn all but grins like the cat that got the canary and the cream.

"Bye Nik!" Brooklyn chirps, dragging Elijah by the arm out of the Mikaelson mansion away from a still somewhat irate Niklaus, mostly just irritated he hadn't gotten the last word out of the argument.

It wasn't like Brooklyn had been trying to jinx her impromptu shopping day, but in all honesty, she had been expecting one of the members of the Scooby gang to track her down; they were inconvenient like that, particularly with the way her tyrant of a best friend had been relentlessly after their precious doppelganger, Elena. It really was no surprise that they would be looking into _her_, now that Brooklyn had arrived on the scene; scoping out the new "enemy" was practically a rite of passage.

What interested Brooklyn most was the Bennett Witch that Niklaus always went on and on about, of course, she was still no match for Brooklyn in the end; however, it didn't mean she wasn't formidable, after all, the Bennett line was a well-respected line of witches dating back to the Salem Witch Trials.

Brooklyn caught the Bennett Witch's gaze, Bonnie ducking into the nearest store as if to shop, a clear and obvious gesture that had Brooklyn mentally rolling her eyes.

"Hey 'Lijah, I want to go in here really quick." Brooklyn tells Elijah, hoping he hadn't seen the Bennett Witch; no doubt Elijah would not take kindly or be pleased by her sudden appearance and presence, especially in the wake of the most recent events.

A quick scan of the store tells Brooklyn that Bonnie is close, Brooklyn's magic shifting just below her skin, ready to react if needed; now all she needed to do is to pry Elijah away from her side since she doubted the Bennett Witch would approach her otherwise. Because fine, if she wanted to talk, they'd talk. And if she wanted a fight, well she'd get one.

"Niklaus would like to discuss something with me, Brooklyn. I'll be just outside?" Elijah questions, placing a light hand on Brooklyn's back to gain her attention; for a brief second Brooklyn wonders if Bonnie had done that on purpose, fabricated a call to get Elijah away from her, but the Bennett Witch wasn't that powerful, even Brooklyn knew that, so it was a convenient coincidence.

"Hmmm? Oh yes, of course. Go see what Nik wants. I'll be fine, 'Lijah."

"Alright. I'll be back."

"Brooklyn, right?" Bonnie questions, coming up not too long after.

"What's it to you?" Brooklyn replies, her tone curt, foot tapping a staccato beat, evidence of her annoyance and frustration of her pleasant day interrupted by the likes of the Scooby gang

Honestly, she was in no fucking mood to get into another confrontation or hear about how they could "help me" get free of "Klaus's hold" over her; because _obviously_ he _must_ have _something_ over her if she was helping him.

They seriously had no earthly idea who and what they were messing with, all to save "poor, innocent" Elena Gilbert. Yeah, poor and innocent her ass, how about **pathetic**, _selfish_, **bratty,** and _whiny_.

Moreover, they had no idea what her job was and what they were messing with. _Period_. **End of story.**

"My name is Bonnie-" Bonnie begins.

"Cut the formality. I know who you are _Bennett Witch_. And, if you're here on behalf of the Salvatore brothers save your breath. Not interested." Brooklyn cuts straight to the chase.

"I'm not okay. I'm just here for myself. I'm not here to start a fight. I just want to talk. Can we talk?" Bonnie pleads.

"Fine. You have a lot of guts Bennett Witch, I'll give you that." Brooklyn concedes, her head tilting in acknowledgement.

"Did you know my ancestors?" She questions almost immediately.

"The Bennett line? Yes. I know of them. A very skilled, powerful line of witches." Brooklyn comments vaguely, side glancing at Elijah to see him still on the phone.

"Can you tell me anything about them? Please? I just- I need answers. My grams had them and she's gone now. I- I have all this power and- and I don't know what to do. I can't control it. At least not well." Bonnie asks.

"Ugh. Elijah's going to kill me." Brooklyn mumbles, her eyes flashing gold as she seals a barrier between her and him, preventing him from coming back into the store.

"What was _that!?_" Bonnie asks, her eyes wide.

"It was nothing. A simple barrier. I learned it practically before I could talk. Elijah won't be on the phone forever and he won't be happy when he finds that _you_ are in _here_ with _me_. Not after the recent events. So, if you want to talk he has to be kept out."

"They were right." Bonnie says faintly, her expression shocked.

"I take it the 'they' you are referring to are the Salvatore brothers and your other friends, yes?" Brooklyn questions.

"I- well- yes." Bonnie confesses.

"Well, obviously you have questions. And I'm in a generous mood at the moment, so ask, and I may just answer." Brooklyn offers offhandedly, continuing to flip through a few racks, Bonnie trailing behind.

"Why are you helping them? Does Klaus have something over you?" Bonnie asks.

And there was the million dollar question.

"You know, your friend Elena asked the same question. I muted her, then again my patience wasn't so great. I had just gotten staked in the ribs after all. But I'll answer you just the same. **_No_**, Niklaus doesn't have _anything_ over me. I _don't_ need help and if I did, I certainly wouldn't ask _any of you_." Brooklyn snarks, annoyance clear in her tone.

"Now, stop asking ridiculous, stupid questions." Brooklyn chastises.

"Can you help me? With my powers I mean? To subdue Klaus." Bonnie asks, quickly changing topics to something even more redundant and stupid.

"_No_." Brooklyn reply evenly, her gaze turning cold.

"I don't understand. Why?_ You're a witch! _You're supposed to help me! You're supposed to be on the good side!" Bonnie protests, looking shocked and dumbfounded.

"Look _Bonnie_, I'll put this _simply_ for you. In small words that maybe, your _small,_ **little,** _incompetent_ brain can _comprehend_…" Brooklyn's tone becomes sharp. "Because apparently you and your 'Scooby gang' are too damn _dense_ and _stuck up your own asses_ to understand any previous words. You _assume_ that I am _somehow_ deluded or forced into loyalty to Niklaus and the Mikaelsons, and by you giving me an offer I'd suddenly realize the light. **_Halleluiah_**. That I'd be free and willing to help you. Well, I assure you, you are **_wrong_**. In fact, you couldn't be _further_ from the truth. I don't know what you _planned_ on getting from this 'little conversation', but if your intent was to find a way to kill Niklaus or the rest of the Original family, you will _not_ find the answers you want. And do not _assume_ just because I'm a _witch_ means we're **_kin_**. _Because we are far from it_." By that time, Brooklyn is nearly in Bonnie's face, her gaze practically steel cold.

"But- but, how can you _side_ with them!? They're **_monsters!_**" Bonnie continues to protest.

"_Watch it, Bennett Witch_. Get one thing straight, okay? You and your little 'Scooby gang' are _not_ the 'good' side. You wouldn't know right from wrong if it hit you in the _damn_ **face** with a brick or a monster if it tried to kill you. You're a bunch of _naïve, selfish, whiny teenagers_ and **arrogant**_, adolescent vampires_ who think you know every _damn_ thing, but know **_nothing_**." Brooklyn growls, nearly baring her teeth at the witch.

"You owe far more to the Originals than you will _ever_ understand. The only _monster_ **_I see_** is the _doppelganger_. Elena is a _selfish_ **bitch**, no better than the original doppelganger Tatia or even Katerina. They are _all_ the same. They destroy and they divide. But at least Katerina _knows_ she's a conniving bitch instead of hiding behind both her Salvatore _lapdogs_ and her 'perfect, sweet, innocent' Gilbert façade. _News flash,_ the world doesn't revolve around one person. _So get over yourself. And wake up to reality._"

Brooklyn felt sympathy for Bonnie, she did; her mother was a vampire all due to the Salvatore brothers breaking the generational line to prevent Esther from drawing power, yet, that was all to save _Elena_, and her grandmother was dead also indirectly due to Elena. Bonnie had no mentor, no guide, no one to help her with her powers or teach her right from wrong; Brooklyn knew how hard that was to have no one and to have to figure things out by yourself.

Brooklyn and her brother, Aaron, had been lucky; their grandfather on their mother's side took them in, and although he was not gifted, it was their grandmother who had been the Emrys Descendant and therefore they had the resources to be guided.

"_Els- _**Brooklyn!**" Elijah calls, looking nearly panicked, now realizing that he could not get past the barrier Brooklyn had put up.

"I just- I don't _understand_. You're supposed to be on our side!" Bonnie huffs upset.

"Sorry to disappoint." Brooklyn offers dryly.

"You know I'll have to fight you." Bonnie replies as Brooklyn heads towards the door and a still enraged Elijah.

"Oh- I'm sorry. Did I just hear you- You- you think you can _actually_ **fight** _me_?" Brooklyn scoffs snarkily, turning to face Bonnie, her eyes flashing in annoyance; apparently the witch knew _exactly_ what to say to **_piss_** her off.

"_Yes_. I'm a Bennett Witch. I will protect my friends. I will save Elena. No matter the cost. You've picked your side. I've picked mine." Bonnie says firmly, attempting to appear brave, as if that's supposed to scare her or something; like a kitten challenging a lion, or a puppy attempting to yap at the postman, how _cute_.

"There are no sides, Bonnie. There is no you against them. Your Scooby gang has _created_ this. And I want no part in it. _I'm on no one's side._ I am **_balance_**. Without the Originals you're life as you know it would _crumble_. Without the Originals vampires wouldn't _exist_. So I wouldn't be so quick to revenge or short sided gratification. I'm _warning_ you **_once_**. _Do not mess with things you cannot even begin to understand_. But, if you _insist_ I pick a side, it _won't_ be yours. Elena means nothing to me, 'Team Save Elena' or whatever the hell you want to call it, _will lose_. There is _no_ competition. I will _always_ chose **_them_**. Because before there were vampires, there were _the Originals_." Brooklyn warns.

Inside, Brooklyn's wolf growls in dominance, the magic beneath her skin stirs, shifts in waves, and flames with anger, both begging to be released, to declare absolute authority and power.

Outside the store front, Elijah suddenly drops to the ground, hands clutching the side of his face as pain twists his features; the aneurysm spell. How _basic_ and _quaint_. Used to create multiple, reoccurring aneurysms in a vampire's brain it was simple and crude, but effective. _Obviously_. Though on an Original, Brooklyn would admit it had to take a fair amount of skill and power to penetrate their mind, at least for a _regular_ witch.

"**_Big mistake_**." Brooklyn growls, her magic and wolf reacting nearly as one as her eyes flare gold, shattering her concentration and power and removing the barrier to allow Elijah to move.

Stunned, Bonnie raises her hand again, determination and concentration clear in her expression and features, but before another spell could be used, Brooklyn is already on the offensive, barely flicking her hand and throwing Bonnie to the ground.

"_Brooklyn_." Elijah breathes, his body taunt as the remnants of the pain linger, his entire body tense and ready to be set off at the slightest trigger or command.

"I'm okay, Elijah. _I'm okay_. I'm here. I'm _safe_. Please, _relax_." Brooklyn soothes, placing her hands on either side of his head to erase the spell from his mind. "Better?"

"Yes." Elijah nods, though his body remains tense and on guard, his inner instinct furious at himself that he allowed his mate to be unguarded with what he perceived as a hostile enemy.

"Good. We should go then. Let's just go home. I'm done shopping for today." Brooklyn tells Elijah, gently pushing him towards the door and exit of the mall.

"Very well." Elijah grinds out, his jaw clenching in anger and restraint.

Brooklyn's magic spikes again, eyes blazing gold as her stops whatever spell Bonnie had just attempted to hurl towards her, forcing Bonnie back towards the ground.

"Okay, **_now_**, you've just made an_ **enemy**_." Brooklyn growls, turning back around to face the Bennett Witch, eyes darkening in fury. "Don't _think_ you can out _power_ me, _Bennett Witch_. I have power _far_ **_greater_** than you could even _hope_ to have."


	21. Prodigal Son

No One's POV

"You're back unusually early. I expected you to be gone at least till dinner time. Is everything alright, love?" Niklaus questions lightly, walking into the foyer to greet his best friend, and although his tone was light, it was still genuinely curious.

"Ask Elijah. He can explain. I'm going for a jog." Brooklyn replies airily, not bothering to answer Niklaus' questions, merely breezing past him to get outside, already changed into workout clothes, having not even bothered to bring in her shopping things; which was quite unusual for Brooklyn, typically she spent hours reorganizing her closet after a shopping spree, she was a bit OCD like that.

"I don't like the sound of that, my Little Wolf." Niklaus frowns, his expression darkening subtly, his arms now crossing in front of his chest as if to appear larger or more intimidating.

"It's really nothing. Like I said, ask 'Lijah." Brooklyn responds again, Elijah just now coming into the foyer, said shopping bags in hand.

"Ask me what?" Elijah questions, placing the bags in the entryway, his expression now curious.

"Nik's just being nosey. Thanks for bringing my bags in, Elijah. That was very thoughtful." Brooklyn smiles at the older Mikaelson.

"Ah, not so fast, _darling_." Niklaus tsks, flashing in front of his best friend, his hand catching her arm. "Something _happened_ and I would like to know. How I know this you may ask? Well, because I know _you,_ my Little Wolf. And _normally_ when you get home from an all-day shopping spree you immediately lock yourself in your room, spending hours, carefully, meticulously, and dare I say, _obsessively_ and a bit _tyrannically_, untagging and re-organizing your vast, overflowing wardrobe. Yet, _this time_ you didn't even bother to bring your own bags in, leaving my dear brother, your most recent pack mule, to do the heavy lifting. So _explain_. And don't you _dare_ try to avoid the topic." Niklaus points, his gaze darkening subtly as he looks at Brooklyn.

"_Fine_," Brooklyn huffs. "The Bennett Witch was at the mall. She wanted to talk, ask questions, so we talked. Except she wanted information I was unwilling to give, mainly pertaining to your supposed 'hold' over me, or something ridiculous like that, and a spell and the power to subdue you. I got pissed, threatened her, she got all haughty and 'high horse-ish', all but flat out challenging me, convinced she could actually over power me. I got annoyed, then she decided to _really_ **piss me off** and attack Elijah. I stopped her, got even more pissed, and then she tried some other minor spell, and I got even, broke a few bones, made my point. Long story short she made an **_enemy_**. Okay, _happy_ now? _Good_. Now I'm going for a jog." Brooklyn finishes off abruptly, already feeling her temper rise, her magic threatening to boil over, shifting beneath her skin.

"Wait- what? I don't think so. We're not done with this conversation." Niklaus shakes his head, his eyes darkening with even more anger.

"_Actually,_ we are _done_ with this conversation. I'm still a _little_ pissed off right now and unless you would like me to demolish and restructure your house I suggest you let go of my arm, Nik." Brooklyn growls.

"We'll talk about this later."

"_No,_ Nik. I got my retaliation, I got even. This is my battle. Let me fight it." Brooklyn tells Niklaus.

"Very well, my Little Wolf." Niklaus finally accepts, his expression lightening, but only a fraction; though no doubt there was going to be some mayhem and murder, Brooklyn was sure of it.

"Good. Now, I'll leave you two to brood some more and plot evil schemes. I'm going for a jog. Be back in a little bit." Brooklyn waves off.

The country scenery flashes by, the flow of upbeat music bopping through Brooklyn's ipod, finally leaving Brooklyn feeling relaxed, the remaining tension leaving her body.

"I'm so sorry." A male voice says, a hand suddenly being offered to help her off the ground.

"It's fine. No harm done." Brooklyn replies back.

"Guess I wasn't watching where I was going. I must be more distracted than I thought." The person says, looking a bit sheepish and offering an apologetic smile, his gaze careful not to directly meet hers or hold too long, as to a wolf it would mean a direct challenge of authority or of an alpha, something his wolf clearly picked up even if he didn't understand it consciously. "I uhh- I'm Tyler by the way. Tyler Lockwood."

"Don't worry about it. It happens. I'm Brooklyn Emerson. It's nice to meet you, Tyler."

"Yeah, likewise. So, uh, you- uh, you new in town? I haven't seen you around before." Tyler questions nervously, not doubt his inner wolf unsure how to react to the presence of a wolf such as Brooklyn's, one far more dominate, strong, and powerful.

"Yeah. Well, fairly new anyways. I've been here a few weeks. Just visiting." Brooklyn responds, keeping her tone light and easy.

Brooklyn saw no immediate threat in the newbie wolf, or rather newbie hybrid, being that she could smell vampire and wolf in his blood. If anything Tyler's wolf would try to appease mine, less dominate wolves instinctively bowing to and willing to please a more dominate wolf, and her being an Alpha Wolf only intensifying that instinct.

She did wonder, however, if it was a coincidence that she was meeting him; after all, she knew he was friends with the Scooby gang.

"Oh, welcome to Mystic Falls then." Tyler offers, giving Brooklyn a tentative smile.

"I haven't really gotten a nice welcome yet. So thank you." I reply warmly.

"Yeah. Of course. I mean- It's nothing. Uhh- You're welcome." Tyler replies, a light redness appearing to his face as he rubs the back of his neck nervously.

"So, you know, I haven't really gotten to see much of Mystic Falls. At least outside of downtown. I enjoy jogging and I've been hoping to explore the country side and forests a bit more. I've heard there's a lot of history. Suggestions to point me towards?" Brooklyn questions casually, leaving an open invitation for Tyler to continue the conversation if he wished.

"Yeah, there is. I could- if you want that is- I could show you? I uhh, I was just about to head that way on my jog." Tyler offers.

"That'd be really nice, Tyler. I'd enjoy that."

"Really? I mean- yeah. Sure, cool." Tyler nods.

"Well- shall we then? Lead the way. I just have to be back in an hour or so. But we can always go some other time too." Brooklyn gestures, amused at the typical young, inexperienced, eager to please, and desperate for approval, wolf behaviour Tyler was showing, so drastically different than the picture her best friend painted of the arrogant, rebellious, belligerent, Tyler Lockwood.

"Yeah, sure. Uh- let's go then." Tyler says, shifting nervously once more before picking up a jogging pace, instinctively falling in step, staying just a step or two behind Brooklyn's side rather than standing equal.

Jogging around the old Lockwood manor and old home of the Salvatore family, soon Tyler and Brooklyn are parting ways, after swapping numbers that is, and Brooklyn is on her way home to the Mikaelson mansion.

"Elijah, Nik… Finn? I'm back." Brooklyn calls, footsteps coming towards the living room.

"How was your run?" Elijah asks, turning to look up from his book where he sits on the couch.

"It was good. Ran by the old Lockwood property and the old Salvatore manor." Brooklyn breathes out, still catching her breathe.

"Hmmm." Elijah nods, turning his full attention towards his mate.

"What'd you two do? Plot more evil plans?" Brooklyn teases, plopping herself down on the couch next to Elijah.

"A deal actually. With the Salvatores. To retrieve the remaining White Oak." Niklaus replies.

"Oh, I'm _sure_ **that** went well. _Especially_ after today." Brooklyn rolls her eyes.

"I'm quite confident they'll accept. It's an offer they can't turn down." Niklaus shrugs, swishing his drink casually in his hand.

"What's that, you'll kill yourself? Because let's be honest here, Nik. They're gunning for your blood, and that's about the only thing that will appease them." Brooklyn snorts again, pointing out bluntly the reality of things.

"I'm indestructible, love. So it's a pipe dream of theirs. They'll have to learn to live with the disappointment." Niklaus says casually, flourishing his hand dramatically.

"Yeah, we'll they're also stupid." Brooklyn points out.

"I suppose they are. Well, I'm not too concerned." Niklaus shrugs nonchalantly.

"Elijah…" Brooklyn comments slowly, her face turning towards the Mikaelson patriarch. "What are you doing?" She questions, his head having slowly inched closer to her neck.

"Are you… Are you trying to sniff me?" She questions.

"No." Elijah immediately responds, straightening up from where he had leaned slightly closer to his mate, his inner vampire having noticed that his mate did **_not_** smell like herself, or him; something was wrong, she smelled like another.

"Really?" Brooklyn raises a brow.

"You smell like a wolf." Elijah finally answers, looking a bit pained to admit that he had been attempting to scent her.

"I **_am_** a wolf, Elijah." Brooklyn deadpans. "So yeah, I'm probably going to smell like one."

"No, another wolf. A vampire too. One of my brother's monstrosities." Elijah rumbles, looking decidedly disgruntled about the entire thing.

"Oh, yeah. Well I ran into Tyler Lockwood on my jog. Nothing to worry about though."

"The Lockwood boy is back? So, the _Prodigal_ _Son_ returns. His little impromptu run away act was not appreciated." Niklaus muses, his gaze having watched his brother interact with his best friend with no little amount of amusement itself. "Be careful, love. Tyler is a bit unruly and hot tempered. He is one of my hybrids, but there is no lost love there. He tends to like to try my patience and side with the enemy."

"Probably cause you are an _ass_ half the time. I've seen how you treat your little minion hybrids." Brooklyn comments with an eye roll.

"I'm their Alpha. They should love me, serve me. They are indebted to me. Surely you understand, keeping the order and all." Niklaus smirks.

"_Right_…" Brooklyn rolls her eyes sarcastically. "I'll be careful, Nik. Promise. But you don't have to worry."


	22. The Ambush (Part One)

No One's POV

The meeting place was set, some middle of nowhere place in the backwoods of the Mystic Falls countryside, and although Brooklyn didn't _like_ it, she supposed it had _some_ advantages since it gave her pack underbrush and large groves to conceal themselves in.

Brooklyn walked with the rest of the Mikaelsons to the designated spot a few days later, Niklaus in the middle while she stood on either side of him with Elijah, Rebekah and Finn just behind in a clear show of power and unity.

"Salvatores, Elena." Niklaus greets, as they coming into the clearing, his voice almost sugary sweet.

"Klaus." Stefan acknowledges, equally as cordial, both the Salvatore brothers standing on either side of Elena with arms crossed and expressions blank, leaving several yards between the two groups.

"The remaining the White Oak stakes." Niklaus says, getting straight to business.

"Here." Elena says, tossing a bag towards the middle, looking as if she had smelled or touched something repulsive and like that last thing she wanted to do was give up the White Oak.

"Wonderful. I'm glad you've come to your senses." Niklaus comments, looking smug.

"Well?" Damon comments impatiently, tapping his foot as he waits for Niklaus to pick up the bag.

"You didn't think we'd take your word for it, did you? We must ensure you've held up your end of the bargain." Niklaus explains as if he was questioning all of their sanity and brains. "What do you take us for? Absolute morons?" Niklaus laughs a little at that.

Brooklyn jogs towards the middle of the clearing, her magic simmering under her skin and wolf on high alert as she kneels cautiously down, unzipping the bag to reveal the White Oak; a snap of a crossbow releasing has chaos erupting in moments, Brooklyn snapping to attention in another moment, her hand flicking up to halt an arrow flying at her back, and Niklaus suddenly roaring in rage, flashing across to attack the Salvatores.

"How **_dare_** you-" Niklaus growls, his eyes tinting gold as he slams Damon Salvatore against the nearest tree, murderous protective instincts howling inside him at the thought of someone purposely targeting Brooklyn.

"Nik, there's only four of them!" Brooklyn calls out, the arrow already carelessly tossed to the ground as she sets the bag with the White Oak ablaze, the stakes nothing but mere ash and dust moments later.

Niklaus growls again, shaking his head and huffing like a bull ready to charge as he grips Damon tighter.

"I shall only ask once… **_Where are they?_**" Niklaus growls, gripping Damon by the throat and shoving him against a tree

"Oh _dear_, **sweet**, _innocent,_ Elena." Rebekah tsks, stalking towards Elena with a malicious, evil glint to her eyes and a charming smile, like a viper ready to strike, Elena screaming as Stefan pounces to intervene.

"You didn't _really_ **expect** us to just _hand over_ the **White Oak stakes** without a plan." Damon wheezes through Niklaus' tight hold.

"No, I just figured you would be _smarter_ than that." Niklaus hisses back.

"_Guess not_." Damon snarks back, an arrogant smirk pulling across his face.

Snarling in anger and frustration, Niklaus throws Damon into another tree, flashing towards him again, but before Niklaus could take but a few feet forward, a stake was suddenly sticking out of Niklaus shoulder from behind.

Roaring in rage and pain, Niklaus staggers back, another stake lodging in his torso, Damon taking the advantage and lunging.

"_Not a chance_." Brooklyn flares her magic, tossing Damon across the clearing away from her best friend.

"Nik?" Brooklyn questions worriedly.

"I'm fine, love." Niklaus responds, angrily pulling the stake out of his torso, tossing it harshly on the ground before twisting to grab at the stake in his shoulder, wincing in pain as his attempt to grab the stake was unsuccessful.

"Elijah, help your brother. Finn, help your sister." Brooklyn barks out orders, immediately taking command, like a quarterback directing players or commander ordering soldiers, only to turn back to Damon, eyes burning gold as she boils the blood in his body, rebelling it against his own skin.

"Ahhh!" Damon begins screaming, clawing at his own skin frantically, writhing in pain.

"Brooklyn. You'll _kill_ him." Niklaus says softly, suddenly standing next to me. "_Stop_."

Growling annoyed, very much wanting to kill the irritating, offending vampire, Brooklyn releases Damon from where he was on the ground, Niklaus already flashing towards the oldest Salvatore, presuming to continue torturing him to reveal where the remaining half of the White Oak stakes where hidden.

"Brother, cover Brooklyn." Niklaus commands, his expression connecting with Elijah's briefly and in a split second Elijah was back at Brooklyn's side, tensed defensively and expression calculating and alert.

"Ugh! I hate forests! I broke a nail!" Rebekah informs with a huff as she stomps back with a rather cut up and bruised looking Elena Gilbert in tow.

"I shall only ask this _once_, Miss Gilbert. Where are the remaining White Oak stakes?" Elijah asks, turning to the doppelganger and his sister.

"I- I don't- I don't know!" Elena cries fearfully, only making Brooklyn roll her eyes at the doppelganger's pathetic "poor me" nature.

"And, _I think_ you're _lying_ to my dear big brother." Rebekah growls, a bone breaking as Elena cries out in pain.

"I- I'm not! I don't know where they are! _Please!_ I'm telling the truth!" Elena pleads, beginning to sob.

"Br- Brooklyn!" Finn suddenly calls out, his breath strangled and short as he staggers into the clearing.

"_Finn!_" Brooklyn breathes out, catching sight of a White Oak stake protruding out of his back.

"Brooke- Brooklyn!" Finn cries, already sweating and pale as he scrambles towards his sire desperately, seeking reassurance and safety.

"What happened?" Brooklyn commands, immediately flashing over to Finn, sinking both to the ground, Finn trying to fit his entire self on her lap, or at least as close as humanly possible for his much larger broad, muscular, 6' 1" form to cuddle into his sire.

"Fight… Salv- Salvatore." Finn answers his sire. "And- and a blonde." He answers, his eyes closing shut in exhaustion, all the effort it took to return to Brooklyn leaving his body.

"Okay. Okay. It's okay." Brooklyn responds, brushing her hand over Finn's wound, checking how deep and extensive it was; it hadn't touched Finn's heart, which was the only reason he remained alive, and in part due to the fact he was sired to her, but it had definitely hit his spine and was lodged in several inches.

"_Brooklyn!_" Finn wails, practically breaking her ear drums as he digs his face into her neck, clinging to her like a child seeking assurance after a nightmare.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. Easy there. Just relax." Brooklyn calms, taking a hold of the stake, eyes flashing gold as she yanks it from Finn's back, her magic ensuring that no part of the White Oak was left in the wound.

"Okay, it's out. It's all out. You'll be fine. _Everything is alright now, Finn_." She continues to assure, tossing the stake to the side and burning it to ashes; one more down, four more to go.

"Thank you." Finn replies faintly, his body now resting against hers, clearly exhausted from the wound.

"You're welcome, Finn."

A sudden blur flies out of nowhere, taking Brooklyn by surprise, her concern and fixation on Finn distracting her, and were it not for Elijah, she would have more than likely been thrown to the ground by the figure.

"My **dear,** _Elijah_. Hello." Katerina smiles coyly, flashing her fangs at the Original as Elijah pins her down several feet away from Brooklyn and Finn.

"_Katerina_." Elijah snarls, looking near murderous.

"Surprised to see me?" Katerina asks charmingly, batting her eyelashes at him, as if she were attempting to seduce Elijah.

"Why are you here, Katerina?" Elijah asks harshly.

"Because… I want _freedom_. And the only way to be free is if Klaus is _dead_." Katerina nearly spits out vengefully, twisting and bending, lethal like a feline, until she has gotten free from Elijah's hold.

"I will not allow you to kill my brother." Elijah growls defensively as the two face off.

"Don't you see, Elijah? _We can be together again._ You have always cared for me, watched out for me, and I have always appreciated it. But we can never truly be together, not freely, not the way we want. Not with your siblings. But we _can_ be... _Help us_." Katerina tries to appeal, sashaying towards him like an elegant predator.

"_No_. I do not love you anymore, Katerina. I have found another." Elijah growls, standing tall and firm, his gaze sliding over to Brooklyn where Brooklyn crowds closer to Finn, crouched and poised as if to spring.

"_Her?_ Don't fool yourself, Elijah. The brunette tra-" Katerina begins to sneer, her elegant, aristocratic features distorting into a sneer as she looks over at Brooklyn.

"That's **_my mate_** you're referring to." Elijah snarls viciously, hand suddenly crushing, cutting off Katerina's air, and his eyes cold and unforgiving.

"E- _Elijah_." Katerina chokes out, her hands scrambling at Elijah's choke hold, surprise clear in her expression, as if the thought of Elijah not returning her affections not something she had considered.

"Petty jealousy is not becoming of you, Katerina." Elijah replies evenly, flicking his wrist and sending Katerina flying into a tree, her form crumbling against the impact of the trunk.

"I shall _always_ be loyal to my mate. I _will_ protect her." He states with a ring of finality and assurance before returning to Brooklyn's side, his gaze dark with intent as he stares back at Katerina.

Elijah's words struck something in Brooklyn, his unfailing dedication and loyalty gave her some sort of pause, for although she had given him nothing in return, promised him none of her love, he had remained unfailing, unwavering, steadfast, and resolute in his own.

"Elijah-" Brooklyn begins, her gaze tipping up to look at the Mikaelson patriarch as if to say something.

Brooklyn felt the ripple of magic before it crashed, the Bennett Witch stepping into the clearing like some bad villain from a Bond movie.

"_ENOUGH!_" Bonnie commands, her hand waving out in front of her, looking to Brooklyn like a Chihuahua trying to challenge a Pitbull, all bark and very little bite. "_Let my friends go_."

"And if I say no?" Niklaus growls, his eyes flashing gold as he glares at the Bennett Witch, turning to advance towards her even as the spell pushes against him.

"_You won't_." Bonnie declares, her expression narrowing with concentration and fingers twitching as she attempts to bring the Original Hybrid to his knees.

"You're forgetting one little detail, Bennett Witch." Brooklyn growls, her eyes flashing with a steel blue, gold flecks beginning to show as her own magic leeks into her gaze. "They have me… And, you, Bonnie Bennett, just made a _very_, **_big mistake_**." And with that, Brooklyn's eyes flash _gold_.


	23. The Ambush (Part Two)

No One's POV

"I **_warned_** you, _Bennett Witch_." Brooklyn growls, her gaze burning with the gold of her magic, her magic shifting and crashing inside of her like waves crashing against a bank. "_Not mess with things you couldn't understand_. But you _just_ couldn't _leave it alone_, **could you**?" Brooklyn hisses, her fingers curling to bring Bonnie to her own knees, crying out in pain under Brooklyn's power.

"_Bonnie!_" Elena and Caroline scream, Caroline flashing towards Brooklyn only to be waved away with a slight hand, discarded like last year's fashion choices.

"_Don't even try_." Brooklyn warns, her gaze cold as ice and hard as steel, full of righteous anger and fury. "You cannot challenge me. I have more _power_ than you could ever _wish_, ever _hope_ to _have_." Brooklyn begins to pace, glaring at the Scooby gang (plus doppelganger bitch number two, Katerina).

"You _can't_ out power me. In fact, **_no one can_**…" Brooklyn informs them, forcing them all to the ground. "Not my twin brother, not my pack, or my coven, not even the **_Original Hybrid_**." Brooklyn looks at Niklaus briefly before turning her gaze back towards the Scooby gang, to which Bonnie appears to try and look brave and defiant.

"So what makes you, **_Bennett Witch_**-" Brooklyn spits out Bonnie's title like a curse as she stalks towards her, lithe and light, a predator that had locked onto her prey. "Think you can over power me? I'm the most _powerful_ supernatural being on this _earth_." Brooklyn laughs, her laugh almost cold and emotionless, far from her normal warmth as her eyes burn a harsh, molten gold.

"No one this that powerful-" Damon tries to interject, finally finding his voice and his backbone; after being thrown to the ground much like a rag doll, along with this brother and Elena and Caroline, he had been left more than a little stunned, he out of all them hadn't really had many encounters with Brooklyn, save for the brief conversation in The Grill, and therefore had little experience with her powers.

"Ah, you don't get to speak, Damon Salvatore. This is where you zip it. The grown-ups are speaking now." Brooklyn snaps snarkily, her eyes glowing again, promptly muting the eldest Salvatore along with Elena for good measure, since the moment she muted Damon, Elena open her mouth as if to speak.

"You know… I _almost_ felt sorry for you, Bonnie… I did." Brooklyn tells Bonnie, almost as if she was egging Bonnie on, tempting her to make the first move. "After losing your mother, your grandmother… You had no one. No one to teach you right from wrong. To guide you… Similar to you, I know loss. I know what it's like to feel like there is nothing guiding you. But, unlike you, I found guidance… And, I _did_ learn. I _listened_ to others." Brooklyn's voice is more sincere, for she is telling the truth even if she was using it as an opportunity to get Bonnie to slip up or make a mistake.

"What do _you_ know about loss!?" Bonnie practically screams at Brooklyn, looking furious and precariously out of control.

"More than you think." Brooklyn replies evenly, subtly shifting her weight as if preparing for an impending fight.

"I'm giving you this _one_ opportunity, Bonnie Bennett." Brooklyn offers as if she's being generous. "Back down or face the consequences of your choices."

"From you?" Bonnie questions, her expression hardening into a stubborn, mulish look. "_I can do this all day._"

"Have it your way…" Brooklyn offers casually with a toss of her dirty blonde hair before another causal wave of her hand nearly sends Bonnie flying into a tree, pinning her there with another casual flick of her wrist.

"You know, _most_ people are _smart_ enough to stay on my good side. I've got a bit of a _temper,_ if you haven't noticed. But you, _Scooby gang_, must have the short end when it comes to _common sense_ or _brains_. Because you've managed to _piss me off_…" Brooklyn advances toward Bonnie and her squad of misfits and rabble, eyes burning brighter than a supernova as Brooklyn unleashes her magic, the skies beginning to darken overhead, lightning striking in flashes, illuminating Brooklyn like some ethereal, avenging angel, and the sky and ground rumbling as Brooklyn's powers threaten to shake and tear at the world around them; for the first time, Bonnie looks scared, as if the gravity of what she is going up against has finally hit her, but Brooklyn gives her little time to formulate a spell, let alone any words to speak or retort back a defense.

"It's quite _simple_ really. **_I could rule the world. _**Rule over the very _hearts_ and _minds_ of _men_, every supernatural creature _bowing_ before me. The Originals, _controlled_, **subdued**, their minds consumed not of their own thoughts, but of mine, their will twisted, molded, carefully crafted to my own desires, perfect _weapons_, perfect _soldiers_; _willing_, **obedient**, and _complacent_ to my every bidding and whim… A darker world than you know it." Brooklyn paints a picture of what her powers could do if not controlled. "I can level mountains, part the seas, command the heavens, destroy cities, conquer nations and empires with the power that shifts and crashes within me. I could create a new world order, _a new rule_… I, a _beautiful_, **ruthless**, _all powerful_, **perfect**, _eternal_, **_queen_**."

"But for all of that, I am _balance_. And I serve at the will of Nature and Earth. Something that _you_ have yet to understand, Bonnie Bennett." Brooklyn tells the younger witch, her gaze narrowing at the Bennett Witch. "And, for all the powers _you_ have, they are not entirely your own, are they?"

"I- I- What do you mean?" Bonnie manages to stammer out, managing to look arrogantly defiant as she stands before the Emrys Descendant and heir.

"You have disrupted things you do not understand, _yet_ you claim their power and authority as your own. You are a dishonor to your line, Bennett Witch." Brooklyn looks at Bonnie with no amount of disdain. "The authority of Ancestral Lines comes at a _price_. _Even_ for the Emrys Descendants."

"I did- I did nothing wrong!" Bonnie defends, her voice full of self-righteousness and clearly unapologetic for her actions.

"Nature would see it differently Bonnie Bennett." Brooklyn replies evenly. "You've abused your rights and authority of the Ancestral Line. And, for that, you will no longer be allowed to use your magic." Brooklyn warns the Bennett Witch. "Until you learn to control it, or prove that you will no longer abuse it as you have." With a flare of magic, suddenly a thin, gold band wraps around Bonnie's wrist like a bracelet, only this one is unbreakable and binding.

"What did you-" Bonnie frantically attempts to cast a spell, only to find herself falling short. "_YOU CAN'T DO THIS!_"

"You'll find that I can." Brooklyn answers even toned. "As I warned you before, you are free to choose, but also free to suffer the consequences."

"As for you, Katerina…" Brooklyn's gaze glimmers with a darkness. "Did you really believe your precious, noble Elijah would side with you? You _used_ him, _played_ him. You _left_ him. You never even loved him. _You can't love. _You don't have a heart. You're a **_Petrova_**, you're a _doppelganger_. They're all the same**,** after all… Conquer, divide, destroy… And, your time's run out, **_bitch_**." Brooklyn sneers, Katerina barely having time to retort some snarky comeback before a wooden stake is driven into her back, body going up in flames, killing her instantly.

"Now, let this be a lesson to you, all of you, not to cross me…" Brooklyn growls warningly at the rest of the Scooby gang, her eyes glowing with a fierceness and fire. "And, you, Bennett Witch… I _warned_ you not to _challenge_ me. Because you'll _lose_, **every time**. You think _this_ is bad. This is only a _fraction_ of what I can do. Do _not_ cross me again." Brooklyn growls at Bonnie, her magic finally relenting, dropping the rest of the Scooby gang from her spell only to promptly snap the Salvatore's necks to drop them into unconsciousness.


	24. What If

No One's POV

Exhaustion hit Brooklyn all at once, like a wrecking ball slamming into a building or freight train slamming on their breaks, now that the adrenaline and burst of anger was gone, it had taken all of her energy away with it, leaving Brooklyn drained and fatigued; while Brooklyn was powerful in ways most could never even imagine, it did not mean that it did not use an immense amount of energy to use that amount of power.

"That was quite the show, love." Niklaus comments casually, arms crossed over his chest as he leans against a tree, his classic, smug smirk on his face.

"Well, people should learn not to piss me off." Brooklyn offers back, walking back over to the Mikaelsons.

"Not something you have to remind me of, Little Wolf. You are truly magnificent." Niklaus tells his best friend, his arm wrapping around Brooklyn to tuck her into his chest. "Back to the mansion?" He offers.

"Yes, _please_." Brooklyn nods with a tired smile, her expression quickly drooping with exhaustion.

"Hey," Brooklyn knocks lightly on Elijah's study, leaning slightly on his door frame barely an hour later after she and Mikaelsons had returned to the Mikaelson mansion.

"Brooklyn," Elijah looks up from his journal. "Aren't you supposed to be resting?" Elijah questions, concern crossing his features.

"Couldn't." Brooklyn shrugs lightly as she steps into Elijah's study. "Can- can we talk?" She questions instead, looking slightly hesitant.

"Of course," Elijah sets his journal down. "What is it you'd like to talk about?"

Brooklyn hesitates again, biting her lip as she walks into the study fully.

Brooklyn couldn't help but think back to what had happened with Katrina, how Elijah had not wavered, declared his loyalty and allegiance, though she had given none back.

She so desperately _wanted_ that, wanted what Elijah had to offer. She wanted to love and _be_ loved in return. Didn't she deserve happiness too? She would always be there for Niklaus, she could never not be. A mate, regardless of acceptance or rejection, was a mate for life for an Alpha Wolf. But Niklaus would never be what she truly desired, what her wolf needed.

So, what if… A million 'what if' thoughts tossed and turned in her mind leaving her restless and confused.

But, in a way she already knew the answer. _Brooklyn was falling for Elijah Mikaelson_. Her wolf was quite demanding and her heart quite persistent. The signs could not be clearer than if they slapped her in the face with a brick. Fate had decided, fate has chosen her _another_ mate. And this recent revelation shocked and terrified her just as much as when she figured out **thee** _Niklaus Mikaelson,_ the _Original Hybrid,_ was her intended mate.

Yes, apparently fate had a twisted sense of humor and irony. Brooklyn questioned how and why she was always the one to be put in these situations.

"Brooklyn?" Elijah questions, sensing and seeing the hesitation in his mate and moving to her side, worried that something was seriously wrong.

"Okay. _Yes_. I accept." Brooklyn suddenly blurts out, turning to look at Elijah, her mind and decision made up; she needed to stop being afraid and take the chance.

This time she was choosing, for herself, not for her pack, not for her brother, but _herself_; this was _her_ choice, _her_ happiness, and _her_ life. And she was taking it.

"I'm not sure I understand." Elijah replies, confusion about Brooklyn's sudden declaration clear in his expression and tone as he looks at her.

"What you asked me at the ball… The answer is yes. I want that. I want happiness and love. So I'm taking a chance." She replies boldly, hoping desperately that she wasn't making a fool out of herself and that her nerves would hold back until after the confession.

"I- I'm not certain-" Elijah begins, still uncertain as to what his mate may mean and if he was being honest with himself, unwilling to hope for something that may only end in disappointment, since Brooklyn had made it quite clear she was not interested in his affection.

But before Elijah could ramble on or ask further, Brooklyn simply hooked her arm around the back of his neck, pulling their faces together, her lips pressing against his in a gentle kiss.

Stiffening as Brooklyn's lips touched his own, every muscle in Elijah's body froze, the simple action suddenly consuming his every thought and rationality, any other thought leaving his mind, like water slipping over rocks, the only focus was her touch and lips on his; like a million fireworks shooting off or flames of a fire roaring through his senses, desire and passion consumed him.

She was heaven to his endless purgatory, pure bliss, a safe haven of shelter, acceptance and love, an oasis in a never ending desert of drought, the light to the darkness and monsters that haunted him, and an anchor to a raging storm.

Oh, how he had yearned for this _one_ moment. Desired and longed to taste her lips and feel her gentle touch. To be consumed by her. To lose himself in her intoxicating, captivating, pulling presence.

But then Brooklyn's lips were pulling away. _No_. The beast inside clawed in desperation, in an insatiable need and sexual hunger, begging to be uncaged, begging to claim what was rightfully _his_.

Elijah _craved_ more; he _needed_ it, _hungered_ for it like a starving, ravaged animal.

In another split second Elijah was dragging their lips back together, his inner vampire rumbling as he used one hand to curl around her hip possessively, and his other hand cupped her jaw gently.

"I take it- you don't need any more clarification?" Brooklyn teases lightly, a playful twinkle in her expression as she tips her head up to look at Elijah.

"Perhaps a little more." Elijah purrs lustfully, his eyes darkening further, reflecting deep desire and affection as he pushes their lips back together.

"E- _'Lijah_." Brooklyn begins to protest, her voice cut off by a moan as Elijah trails his lips against her neck and shoulder, scrapping his teeth lightly against her smooth skin followed by hot kisses, making her curl her fingers into his hair, tugging at the brown roots gently.

Growling in appreciation, suddenly Elijah pushes Brooklyn against the wall of his study, arms pinning her between him and the wall in a fervent and impassioned action of alpha dominance and sexual aggression.

"_Brooklyn_. **_Elskan_**." Elijah moans breathily with lust, blood draining to his loins as he presses against her, arching her body into his and wrapping her slim legs around his hips creating a delicious wave of pleasure and friction.

He was completely consumed by her; every bit of his self-control, self-restrain, morals, and rules disregarded and thrown out the window. She was the air he breathed, the blood that ran through his veins, and the every thought and life he ever wanted.

"_Elijah_." Brooklyn breathes, breathing shallowly, desperately trying to focus her mind from lust-filled thoughts and the consuming passion and desire Elijah was displaying; it was clear that her needless worry over Elijah wanting a relationship with her was just that, but still, jumping straight into _sleeping_ with Elijah wasn't a smart idea.

"Hmm?" Elijah hums against her neck, continuing to scrap his teeth against her throat, an occasional lick and nip following.

"I think- we- we should to s- stop. We n- need to stop." Brooklyn manages to get out, her hands fisting into Elijah's collar and hair as he once more rolls and flexes his hips into hers in desperation and a need for more friction.

"I _don't_." Elijah growls, his grip digging into her hips as he tightens his hold on her, his possessive instinct flaring defensively.

"_Yes_, Elijah. I'm not ready. _Stop_." Brooklyn replies a bit firmer, gently pushing a hand on his chest. "We just- we need to think about this." She tells the Original.

Groaning in reluctance and protest, Elijah pulls his lips from his mate's neck, complying with her request, even though the animal inside resisted vehemently against Elijah's restraints on his unrelenting desire and passion.

"Very well, Elskan." Elijah concedes, loosening his grip on her body and allowing her to drop her legs from his hips, still keeping her close to his chest, unwilling to let her escape his embrace just yet; he didn't particularly think there was anything _to_ think about, but if that was what his mate wanted, he was willing to wait for her and be patient.

"Thank you, 'Lijah." Brooklyn smiles, pressing another light kiss to his lips as a reward, her fingers gently rubbing his jawline affectionately.

"Always, Brooklyn. I would never hurt, disrespect, or dishonor you in that way, Elskan. I swore to never force myself on a women and I would not begin with you. I have killed for much less. It's detestable, appalling, and monstrous." Elijah replies, leaning his forehead against hers, soaking in the moment he had craved and longed for and committing it to memory.

"Ever the gentleman. So, where's your white stallion, Mr. Fairy Tale Prince?" Brooklyn comments, a playful, teasing smile appearing on her face.

"I don't need one. I have my white wolf." Elijah replies smoothly.


	25. Domesticity

No One's POV

"Okay, next mix the cream cheese with the sugar." Brooklyn tells the eldest Original. "Like this, Finn." She instructs the oldest, both standing in the kitchen the next morning making breakfast together. "Now you try. I'll start on the batter."

"I used to help my mother cook." Finn tells Brooklyn, taking over the mixing.

"Did you enjoy it?" She questions as she mashes the berries for the drizzle that went over the crepes.

"At times. Other times it was simply a chore that had to be done." Finn answers in the quiet, calm way of his. "I prefer this."

"Good morning, Astin. Brother." Elijah greets his mate and elder brother as he walks into the kitchen, having followed his nose downstairs and delicious smells that were slowly wafting from the kitchen, now pausing to lean on the door frame.

"Morning, 'Lijah. Just in time. Breakfast is almost ready." Brooklyn smiles at Elijah, looking up from her task.

"Hmm? And, what are we having?" Elijah questions, his footsteps making their way into the kitchen so he can wrap his arms around Brooklyn.

"Crepes."

"I'm sure they will be delicious." Elijah answers, leaning in to skim his nose against Brooklyn's pulse point before moving to the coffee maker to get himself his morning coffee, the scene so terribly domestic and soft Brooklyn wondered when it had all happened.

"What do we have here?" Niklaus' voice questions, making Brooklyn look back up again, even Finn and Elijah swiveling their head to look over at the doorway.

"Morning Nik." Brooklyn says good morning to her best friend.

"Since when are you-" Niklaus makes some vague gesture between Brooklyn and Elijah. "You and him?"

"Eloquent as ever, Niklaus." Elijah offers mildly, but his eyes flash as if daring his brother to challenge him.

"Last night." Brooklyn offers, but does not expound on the answer.

"Oh. _I see_." Niklaus smirks, his eyes dancing with mischief.

"_No!_" Brooklyn scoffs, giving Niklaus a dirty look. "Get your head out of the gutter. You know, we're not all _you_, asshole."

"We're together, Niklaus." Elijah answers, as if the answer shouldn't already be obvious to the Hybrid; Niklaus may be denser than a rock about some things, but he could not deny the fact that Brooklyn smelled like his older brother and the same the other way around, they had slept in the same bed, after all.

"I see." Niklaus simply answers, his gaze slightly narrowing as if he couldn't quite find the correct answer to give. "I suppose congratulations are in order then…" He offers finally.


	26. Do Not Go Gentle (Part One

No One's POV

"_You're pouting_." Rebekah walks into her brother's art studio where Niklaus is painting, his canvas laid out in front of him and his paintbrush in hand.

"I am not." Niklaus immediately argues back.

"Yes, yes you are." Rebekah retorts back. "Running away? Leaving? Why? Because Elijah is with Brooklyn?" Rebekah questions. "I thought you didn't love Brooklyn like that?" She continues to pester.

"I don't. Brooklyn can be with whoever she wishes." Niklaus denies, but there was no questioning that he was bothered by Brooklyn and his brother being together; he wanted his Little Wolf to be happy, but why did it have to be with his brother? "There's nothing keeping us here. We'll grab the doppelgänger and be off by sunset."

"Fine. Deny it all you want. But tonight is the Decade Dance." Rebekah rolls her eyes at her brother.

"So?"

**"**So, I'm head of the committee, we have to go." Rebekah huffs again.

**"**I'm not going to any dance."

"Caroline will be there." Rebekah tells Niklaus.

"That means nothing to me." Niklaus brushes off.

"Please, I have big plans for tonight. Just go for me, then." Rebekah begs a little.

"Okay, fine. One last hoorah."

"One last hoorah, Nik." Rebekah smiles happily at her brother before leaving her brother to his own brooding thoughts and art work.

"Why are we here?" Alaric questions Esther as the two walked into the cemetery later that evening as the Mystic Falls high school Decades Dance was well underway, Esther now in a dark skinned, black haired witch that Esther had jumped into by using some of the Spirits from the Other Side; very few had helped her from fear of upsetting the balance and fear of going against the will of an Emrys Witch, after all, Brooklyn did follow the fate and will of Nature.

"Long ago on this spot my son tore my heart from my chest. The violence of my death marked this ground for all time." Esther replies, leading Alaric into the Salvatore crypt.

"I'll need your ring." Esther tells Alaric, standing in front of a bowl, Alaric opposite of her.

**"**Now, why would I give you the one thing that protects me from death?"

"I will give you all the protection you need, however, the stake will burn up in the body of its first victim. If you are to kill all of my children I will need to bind the protective magic in your ring to the stake, thus rendering the White Oak indestructible." Esther explains.

"The ultimate weapon for the ultimate hunter." Esther announces, looking at too satisfied with herself, as she reveals the now infused White Oak stake.

"Finn, what's wrong?" Brooklyn questions the eldest Original as he comes flying downstairs from his room looking panicked, Brooklyn quickly sitting up from where she is leaning against Elijah quietly reading her book and enjoying a quiet night in.

"She's back." Finn simply replies, looking more shaken and agitated by the moment.

"Who's back, Finn?" Brooklyn asks gently, her tone soothing and soft as not to rattle the eldest Original more than he already was.

"She- she, mother's back… I can- I can _feel_ it." Finn replies, his body visibly shaking by now. "Her magic… I _know_ it- I have felt it. Please- please believe me." Finn pleads with Brooklyn.

"Finn," Brooklyn places her hands on Finn's. "I believe you." She calms. "You're safe now. Esther isn't going to hurt you again. This I promise."

**_Yes, I realize it is a short chapter. But I'm doing quite a bit of re-arranging of my chapters. I promise there is a point to this!_**

**_Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	27. Do Not Go Gentle (Part Two)

No One's POV

**"**Are you crazy? If Klaus sees you..." Caroline hisses, quickly walking up to Tyler as he walks into the Mystic Falls High School gym.

**"**What's he gonna do? Draw you another picture?" Tyler scoffs.

**"**Tyler, this isn't a joke!" Caroline scolds.

**"**I can pretend I'm sired if I have to. But I'm not gonna hide while he's macking all over you." Tyler rolls his eyes.

**"**Tyler, you do not need to be jealous of Klaus." Caroline sighs.

**"**I am jealous, but I'm also competitive. So hang on, I'm about to sweep you off your feet." Tyler gives Caroline a cocky grin before sweeping her onto the dance floor.

"Teach me some moves." Elena tells Stefan as she walks up to his side with a persuading grin.

"Oh no, no, no, no. I blacked out for most of this decade, remember?" Stefan slightly teases.

**"**Nice try!" Elena laughs, dragging Stefan onto the dance floor with only some protesting from the youngest Salvatore.

"Bonnie seems happy." Stefan comments, noticing Bonnie with her date.

**"**She's working on it."

"I've been meaning to talk to her. Apologize." Stefan says.

**"**Yeah, you should, although I wouldn't expect her to forgive you. Or Damon."

"Listen, Stefan, about Damon...We should probably talk about the trip to Denver." Elena brings up.

"I don't need to know, Elena. When all this is over, if you and I find our way back to each other, you can tell me if you want to. Otherwise, I don't need to know. I don't want to know." Stefan shakes his head.

"How can you be so fair about this?" Elena questions, looking up at Stefan.

"Because after everything I've put you through, I'm just honored to be your date tonight." Stefan answers honestly.

"We three need to talk." Damon suddenly appears.

"Sorry uh. Hey. Bonnie." Jeremy bumps into Bonnie on the dance floor while trying to follow the Salvatores and his sister, noticing they were once again going off to plan or plot something.

"Why are you still wearing your ring? Didn't Elena tell you?" Bonnie asks, looking concerned.

"Yeah, I know all about Alaric. When my sister stops hanging out with vampires I'll take it off." Jeremy brushes her off a bit brusquely.

"Ex-boyfriend?"

"Yep." Bonnie confirms.

"That's not awkward at all." Bonnie's date, Jamie, answers.

"If Alaric is sick then we need to find a cure. Something." Elena's voice can be heard in the hall.

**"**We tried medicine, we tried magic."

"Why don't we get him off vervain, compel him?" Stefan suggests.

"What? The guy that we know is gone. We're talking about someone who not only hates vampires, but vampire sympathizers. Which makes one of his most obvious targets: I don't know, you!" Damon waves his hand at Elena.

"What, you think he'd go after Elena?" Stefan looks slightly skeptical.

"So wait, what are you suggesting we do?" Elena questions.

"I'm suggesting that we put him out of his misery." Damon answers plainly.

"What!?" Elena nearly shouts.

"No, no way in hell!" Jeremy finally joins in on the conversation.

"Oh come on, It's what he would want. It's a mercy killing." Damon argues.

"You are out of your mind!" Jeremy argues back, looking upset.

"Jeremy..." Elena trails off, looking sympathetic.

"Jer, stop..." Elena trails after her brother as he stomps down the hall and outside of the high school, clearly upset about the fact they were talking about killing Alaric, a person who had taken them under his wing after their parents had died.

"This is _Alaric_ we're talking about! He looked out for us. Now we need to do the same for him."

"No one is gonna hurt him." Elena tries to sooth, but her words are slightly patronizing, as if she was only trying to calm him but not truly going to stay true to her words.

"Hey. Hey...Look at me. I promise." Elena tries again, but Jeremy only continues to walk away from his sister.

"Elena!" Esther appears in front of Elena. "If you wish to help your friend, Alaric, I suggest you come with me." She replies calmly.

"Jeremy go inside and get Stefan and Damon, now!" Elena tells Jeremy.

"I mean you no harm. But willingly or not you will come." Esther replies gravely.

Elena is quick to follow, and a moment later when Stefan, Damon, and Jeremy appear Elena is gone; going to follow, the Salvatores suddenly are halted, as if an invisible line or glass wall had slammed them in the face, while Jeremy continued walking. Around the school a line of salt, infused with Esther's dark magic smoldered, preventing any supernatural being from leaving the school.

"What is it?" Caroline asks Tyler as they slow dance in the midst of the other high schoolers, noticing Tyler's sudden stiffness.

"Where've you been mate?" Niklaus questions, having pushed his way through the crowed, slightly irritated that he was at the dance to begin with, but Rebekah had asked him to make an appearance, and as much as he and Rebekah fought, he did love his sister.

"I just got back in town." Tyler answers defensively.

"That's funny, I don't recall giving you permission to leave in the first place. You don't mind if I cut in, do you?" Niklaus smirks.

"Yes! Actually we do." Caroline huffs.

"No, it's fine."

"Why do you always have to prove you're the alpha male!?"

"I don't have to prove anything, love. I am the alpha male. Come on, one dance, I won't bite." Niklaus offers, holding out his hand.

"You would've loved the 1920s, Caroline. The girls were reckless, sexy, fun. They literally used to dance until they dropped." Niklaus tells Caroline as they dance together.

"Hmpf, I don't suppose that ever happened to their dance partners." Caroline snaps back.

"You should be nicer to me. I'm leaving town tomorrow. I'd invite you to come with me but we both know you're not ready to accept my offer. Perhaps one day, in a year, or even in a century, you'll turn up at my door and let me show you what the world has to offer." Niklaus tells Caroline seriously.

"Hmpf!"

"You mark my words. A small town boy, a small town life, it won't be enough for you." Niklaus leaves Caroline in the middle of the dance floor.

"Rebekah, call me back immediately! I only came to this ridiculous dance because you begged me to and now you're nowhere to be found." Niklaus calls his sister, his phone held to his ear, and an irritated tone in his voice.

"What is this?" Niklaus looks at the line of salt that continues around the school; it quite obvious some magic was at work, magic that wasn't his Little Wolf's nor the Bennett's since she couldn't do much magic at the moment.

"Your mother is back." Stefan informs Niklaus.

"Brooklyn," Niklaus dials the familiar number to his best friend. "It seems I am in need of your assistance again…"

"What did you do this time, Nik?" Brooklyn sighs.

"I _object_ to that statement, my Little Wolf." Niklaus objects. "I did nothing. I was a victim this time." He continues.

"Somehow… I _highly_ doubt that." Brooklyn snorts sarcastically. "Now, what do you need?" She rolls her eyes.

"I'm trapped at Mystic Falls High School…" Niklaus offers. "A small salt ring issue."

"Did you crash the dance?"

"Rebekah invited me, love." Niklaus defends.

"Whatever, Nik. Not my problem. If you want to chase after the blonde cheerleader, best of luck…" Brooklyn says offhandedly. "Isn't the Bennett Witch there?" Brooklyn sighs, curled up next to Elijah back at the Mikaelson mansion, and Finn tucked up against her other side, finally calmed down from the fiasco with feeling Esther return from the Other Side.

"I do believe she is still compromised by the magical bracelet thingy…" Niklaus offers a bit offhandedly.

"Bracelet thingy…" Brooklyn deadpans. "The incompetence I deal with…" She mutters.

"Fine… I'll help you. But you owe me… As usual."

"Of course. Thank you, my Little Wolf." Niklaus tells Brooklyn, relived that his best friend was going to help despite the slight rift that had seemed to come between them lately.


	28. Do No Go Gentle (Part Three)

No One's POV

"You're not my Little Wolf…" Is the first thing Niklaus says as he sees Aaron walk over to the salt line that prevents him, the Salvatores, and even Bonnie from leaving Mystic Falls High School.

"What an _excellent_ deduction, Sherlock. My sister has better things to do than constantly cleaning up your messes, _Original_ _Prius_… And, I'm only here because my Alpha asked me to be…" Aaron snarks, looking severely unimpressed by the Original Hybrid. "You know, I was getting ready for a date before I had to rescue your dumb ass…" Aaron offers looking even more unimpressed if that was possible.

"I can't believe you can't figure this out, Bennett Witch…" Aaron looks a Bonnie as if she's little more than dirt beneath his boots. "At this rate you'll never get that off." He gestures at the thin gold band that is lit up around her wrist, evident that she had tried to use magic and had failed.

"Whatever… Not my problem." Aaron dismisses with a slight wave of his hand and another scoff. "Here. Done." Aaron simply pricks his finger, allowing blood to drip onto the salt, the magic that was in his blood based on his ancestral line breaking the binding in the spell.

"That easy… An _infant_ could have figured that one out…" Aaron deadpans, looking at the Bennett Witch. "Go back to your books, Bennett Witch." He comments before turning to walk away.

"Now… If you'll excuse me." Aaron says as sarcastically as he can. "I have better places to be. As in, _not_ here." He offers before he disappears into the night.

"You'll forgive me for taking you from the dance this evening. That's the burden of being the doppelgänger, I'm afraid. Your blood is a potent binding agent for a witch's spell."

"Just please don't hurt Alaric." Elena pleads.

"She's not hurting me." Alaric appears out of the darkness and shadows of the Salvatore crypt.

"Ric!" Elena looks happy to see him, stepping forward but stopping as she realizes it doesn't seem quite like him.

"What's going on? What are you doing with him?" She questions fearfully.

"I'm going to remake him." Esther answers evenly.

"Remake him?"

"Make him strong, fast, like my children. Indestructible. For one final time I'm going to tap into the dark magic I used a thousand years ago. Like my husband, Mikael, before him I will make Alaric into a true hunter, a vampire to end all vampires." Esther seems almost fanatical.

"You can't create another Original. What if he turns out to be an even bigger monster than your children?"

"He won't now that he has embraced his darkest aspect his hatred for them will become more pure and uncompromising. In death, that hatred will be magnified." Esther explains.

"You don't know that, you don't know anything about him." Elena protests.

"That is where you're wrong. Each time he died with that ring during his brief journey into death I was there on the Other Side. I spoke to him, I nurtured him, knowing that every death brought him closer to his true self. Vampires took everything from him. Now, he's getting his vengeance." Esther gleams with a sort of dark, satisfied look.

"Ric, this isn't what you want. It's not who you are."

"You don't know who I am, Elena. You only know the weakest parts of me, the man who lost his way befriending vampires instead of killing them." Alaric replies, his voice very much even toned.

"You don't mean that." Elena cries.

"They're all monsters. The blood of their victims is on my hands. Jenna's blood is on my hands."

"When you are ready," Esther nods.

"No Ric, please don't. Don't do this. I won't help you, I'm not gonna give you my blood, you're gonna have to kill me!" Elena cries dramatically, shaking her head.

"That won't be necessary." Esther replies evenly, simply gesturing to Elena, a cut opening up and bleeding.

"Drink. And let it be done," Esther orders to Alaric after the blood has been spilled into a bowl.

"No, Ric please, don't… No!" Elena cries.

"Is it finished?" Alaric questions after he's drank the blood.

"Not just yet." Esther replies, taking the now indestructible White Oak and staking Alaric.

"_No!_" Elena shouts, watching Alaric get staked right before her eyes, but unable to do anything against the Original Witch.

"He'll wake soon. When he does, he may for a time, be his old self. If so, you can say your goodbyes before his transition is complete." Esther tells Elena calmly merely a few moments later, as if she was doing Elena some great favor or gesture of good will.

"You said you wanted to undo the evil that you created, but this... This is just as evil!" Elena accuses, like what Esther was doing, if it was only to kill the Originals, would be a good thing, or she would been innocent of the matter because she did not know what Esther was planning beforehand.

"Alaric will never be what my children became. I have granted him enough power to complete his task. Then when the time is right, he will die."

"How, if he's immortal?" Elena questions, now confused.

"All you need to know is that when this is over we will have rid the earth of vampires once and for all."

"Yeah, but you'll be killing the good along with the bad, you're no better than Klaus!" Elena condemns.

"Am I not? I desire a world where you and your loved ones will not suffer at the hands of vampires, like your Aunt Jenna did."

"Don't you dare use Jenna as an excuse for what you've done," Elena glares at the Original Witch.

"You may draw comfort knowing that your aunt is not in the place that I was. She doesn't know the torment of the Other Side. Though made a vampire, she remained pure. She knows peace. Which is all any of us can hope for."

"You know…" Aaron tells his sister and Alpha as they walk through the cemetery in the dark; it had taken some time for Brooklyn to find Esther, even as an Emrys Witch, the Spirits Esther was using and the dark magic hiding her even from someone as powerful as Brooklyn. "It would be a whole _lot_ easier if rouge witches would stop doing things in places like crypts…" He complains. "Gives us a bad image. _Honestly_. Why not a decent, well-lit, church or something? Or just a house? Ugh… I bet Aunt Morgana started it…"

"I mean… You're not wrong…" Brooklyn comments mildly back with a slight laugh, the twins walking side by side with each other, a few other members of her pack filling in beside them and behind, Elijah also following her, unwilling to let her face his mother alone, although it wasn't as if she was truly alone; Finn had remained at the mansion, as Brooklyn promised, he remained protected and away from his mother's influence and powers.

"Alright, everyone…" Brooklyn focuses her pack. "Everyone ready?" She questions, although there is little to really question, her immediate pack had been with her for years and they were a well-oiled machine.

"Looks like we missed a party." Brooklyn comments snarkily as she strolls into the crypt, a confident stride to her as Aaron and Elijah follow her in, Brooklyn taking a quick glance around the crypt to see Alaric slumped down and Esther and Elena both facing one another in a tense face-off.

"_Elijah_…" Esther nearly purrs, turning quickly to welcome her second oldest as if he were long lost or a wayward son. "And, company…" She barely glances at Brooklyn and Aaron, not recognizing them in their human form nor identifying them as an actual threat; well, that would be _her_ mistake.

"_Mother_." Elijah greets formally, his posture overly stiff, muscles bunched under the layers of his dark suit, and rippling slightly as he moved; his inner vampire was not at all comfortable about his mate in the near vicinity of his mother, even if he knew Brooklyn could handle herself and would protest venomously if he said anything to the contrary.

"You're too late…" She offers simply.

"Perhaps to stop the spell…" Brooklyn admits, interjecting. "But, not to stop _you_." Brooklyn's eyes harden as she stares down the Original Witch.

"Nature and the Old Religion has _judged_ you, Esther Mikaelson…" Brooklyn tells the Original Witch, her eyes beginning to flick with her powers. "And, it has found you _guilty_…" Brooklyn offers the verdict that Nature and the Old Religion had given; these were the same laws the Emrys Witches and Warlocks followed, were bound to, only by their own willingness to follow, for Merlin himself had been able to master it and conquer it in the times of Camelot and Avalon.

"You have _no right!_" Esther puffs up, self-righteousness and arrogance in every line of her body as she draws up to her full height, clearly offended that someone like the likes of Brooklyn, who she saw as _inferior_ would dare to challenge or judge her.

"I have _every_ right, Esther Mikaelson." Brooklyn tells the Original Witch. "I am an Emrys Witch, leader of the Emrys Coven. And, I am Alpha of the Alpha Wolves. And _you_, Esther Mikaelson, Original Witch, have dishonored the Mikaelson House and disgraced Nature and the Spirits with the dark magic you practice." Brooklyn nearly snarls, her eyes glowing with gold as magic begins to swirl around her, the authority and power she held evident in her tone.

"Nature and the Old Religion **_rejects_** you." Brooklyn states firmly. "And, for your crimes, Original Witch," Brooklyn continues, her gaze beginning to glow. "_A curse for a curse_."

"Ah," Elijah catches Elena before she can intervene or do anything stupid, carefully pinning her to the opposite wall with his forearm. "I would think first before doing anything stupid, if I were you, Elena Gilbert." He growls warningly.

Esther Mikaelson almost seems to glow with the golden hue of both Brooklyn and Aaron's magic as the twins join their magic together to harness Nature to create a curse similar to the one Esther had put on Niklaus; this one, however, was not to suppress a wolf side, rather bring it out, and much like the wolf pack in New Orleans, Esther would be bound by the moon, forced to live as a wolf except during the phase of a full moon.

"As you cursed your children over a thousand years ago, so too you are cursed, Esther Mikaelson…" Brooklyn tells Esther. "Forced to spend the rest of your days alone, _marked_… Do not think you can go unchecked. The strength of a wolf you may possess, however, you will not be able to harm anyone, human or supernatural beings alike."

Dark eyes of a sandy colored wolf stare back at Brooklyn, haughty disdain clear in their dark depths, but the Mikaelson matriarch held no magic any more, no domain over Nature, or the dark magic she had tapped into, for like when she had turned her children her transformation had stripped her of her connection to magic, leaving her permanently cut off.

A snarl rips from Esther's throat, teeth curling back in a haggard, unattractive curl, but before Aaron or Elijah could move, Brooklyn had already phased, a white wolf snarling back with even deeper ferociousness and dominance, gaze flicking with golden powers, forcing the Original Witch to bow her head in submission.

"_Go_," Brooklyn commands, and in another moment, Esther flees, the haunting howls and barks of Brooklyn's pack nipping at Esther's heels echoing in the night.

"Esther's spell cannot be undone…" Aaron finally looks to the doppelganger. "However, Alaric will have a choice whether or not to complete it… It is a choice some do not get." He continues before he turns and together with his sister and Elijah, exit, leaving Alaric and Elena alone.

"What are you doing here?" Damon questions Bonnie as she walks into the Salvatore crypt hours after most have come to say their goodbyes.

"Elena told me what Esther said. And, Esther was right… Someone has to finish what she started…" Bonnie explains.

"What? What are you-" Damon questions in confusion. "What, hey, Bonnie!?" Damon questions again, only to fall on the ground screaming as Bonnie gives him a headache.

"No! Bonnie! No!"

**_As my story comes to a close (don't worry, I still have several chapters left), I have decided to do a sequel to Alpha Wolves!_**

**_I am very excited about the prospect of continuing the journey and story of Brooklyn!  
_**

**_Tell me your thoughts!_**

**_Polkadottedgiraffe11_**

**_P.S Fanficqueen306, You got Brooklyn being dramatic and badass! Hope this suffices. Lol.  
_**


	29. Before Sunset (Part One)

No One's POV

"Where are you going?" Brooklyn questions Elijah as she sees Elijah tote a small carry bag down the stairs and set it in the entryway.

"Where are _we_ going, Elskan." Elijah corrects, quickly flashing over to his mate and cupping her face gently, leaning in to kiss her on the forehead, a soft and gentle action to show his affection. "A small trip for the two of us. To get away. I thought it might be romantic." He explains, his hands coming to rest on her slim hips.

"Oh." Brooklyn answers, unsure what to think about the sudden surprise.

"If you'd rather-" Elijah retracts the statement, suddenly looking unsure about his surprise and thought out idea.

"No, no- I don't. I mean, I like the idea." Brooklyn smiles at Elijah. "I was just surprised… And, with everything going on…" She trails off.

"I believe my brother can take care of himself for a day or so." Elijah replies smoothly; never mind that was _precisely_ the fact he wanted to leave. Elijah never thought himself to be a jealous man, however, Brooklyn's friendship with his younger brother was proving to test his patience and his morals; there were moments he was tempted to stake his own brother himself if he thought it might help. "And, if not, we are but a phone call away."

"Of course. You're right. This will be nice. Thank you, Elijah." Brooklyn smiles again, allowing Elijah to lead her to one of their cars.

"Alaric Saltzman just tried to kill me." Rebekah announces as she walks into the Mikaelson mansion a few hours away after attempting to clean up after the Decades Dance, her boots clicking furiously through the marble entryway as she searches for her brother, Niklaus; Finn would be useless, while he was still present in Mystic Falls, left out from Elijah and Brooklyn's day escapade, he followed after Brooklyn much like he had followed after their mother, Esther, and with Brooklyn gone with Elijah, Rebekah didn't put much stock in him being helpful to solving the new issue at hand.

"Alaric Saltzman is supposed to be dead." Niklaus replies, turning from where he his packing his things into boxes; he saw no reason to stay in Mystic Falls with his curse now gone and the distance between himself and Brooklyn seeming to get further apart as the days went along.

"Well, he's not. And he's a vampire thanks to mother's spell with a White Oak stake that can't kill him. He's strong, Nik. Too strong."

"Where is he now?" Niklaus questions.

"He's stuck at the school without a daylight ring, but as soon as night falls he'll come after us. We need to leave now." Rebekah says with some urgency.

"Fine. I'll collect Elena, we'll be on our way." Niklaus simply shrugs.

"Forget Elena! You don't need any more stupid hybrids!"

"What I need is protection from Esther's continued assaults against us." Niklaus corrects.

"We'll protect each other, like we always have. Always and forever, Nik."

"I'm not leaving without her." Niklaus says stubbornly.

"I'm leaving now. You can either walk out that door with me or you are on your own." Rebekah shakes her head, rapidly becoming disappointed when her brother only answers her with silence.

"Fine. Trust your hybrids over your family. Let your spite be the death of you, see if I care. Brooklyn isn't going to be there to save you forever." Rebekah answers, finally walking out of the room. "Move it, sire boy!" She snarls as she bumps into Tyler Lockwood.

"What's her deal?" Tyler questions in confusion.

"Yes, thank you, Rebekah. Thank you for telling me. We will return. It will be a few hours before we'll be back." Elijah nods while he paces through the halls of the house he had rented for himself and Brooklyn, his phone to his ear, and his tone low as he speaks to his sister.

"Thank you, Elijah."

"Of course. You're my _sister_, Rebekah." Elijah replies quickly. "And, for better or for worse… Whatever comes… Always and forever."

"Always and forever." Rebekah repeats. "See you in a few hours."

"What's wrong?" Brooklyn immediately questions, looking up from her book and where she lounges by the large pool.

"We're needed." Elijah sighs, pocketing his phone back in his suit, his muscles already tense under the smooth lines of his pristine suit as he makes his way over to his mate and where she lounges by the pool of the private house he had rented. "Back in Mystic Falls… Rebekah informed me that Alaric made the change."

"You're kidding me- so we have an Original-" Brooklyn looks dumbfounded.

"_Hunter_… Yes." Elijah finishes, his expression troubled.

"_Great_." Brooklyn says sarcastically.

"I am sorry, Elskan." Elijah looks apologetic.

"Elijah, what do you have to apologize for?" Brooklyn practically demands. "This is your _family!_"

"_I love you_." Elijah breathes, pressing their foreheads together in a soft moment, knowing that this may be the last moment he gets before chaos once again descends upon their lives.

"And, I love you, _Elijah Mikaelson_." Brooklyn answers back. "You may not be my mate… But I know, that in my heart, you are the love of my life. And, that fate chose you for me."

"Now… Let's go save Nik from his latest dumb plan." Brooklyn slightly giggles. "Also, Bekah and Finn. Since they don't deserve to get caught up in Nik's stupidity."

"Of course, Elskan." Elijah offers his hand.


	30. Before Sunset (Part Two)

No One's POV

"Elijah," Brooklyn gasps slightly about an hour into their drive back towards Mystic Falls.

"What is it?" Elijah looks over towards his mate in the passenger's seat with a worried expression on his already tense features.

"_Drive faster_." She urges, seeming to lose her breathe for a moment as if sensing something change in the atmosphere or air, magic itself trying to warn her of the imbalance to come.

Aaron is standing outside the Mikaelson mansion with a sever look on his face when Elijah and Brooklyn pull up in the circular drive, flanked by Ryan and Kaylee, the Hampton twins, Brooklyn's Gamma and Delta, and Finn who looks anxious and restless.

"Aaron," Brooklyn greets immediately as she slides out of the Escalade, already getting down to business. "What happened?"

"You need to see you this," Is all Aaron replies, his head bowed in difference to Brooklyn as his Alpha and leader of his coven, leading her into the Mikaelson mansion.

"_No_." Brooklyn simply replies, seeming to understand the implied words and the things left unsaid.

"We were too late," Aaron continues. "We couldn't stop the spell." He informs.

"_NO!_" Brooklyn screams, not needing to know the details for the lingering effects of the spell hung in the air like a bad taste; her magic let lose around her, the foundations of the Mikaelson mansion beginning to shake and the skies darkening, her immense amount of power flickering in her eyes.

Aaron, Ryan, and Kylee automatically bow, their inner wolves growling softly as they bow to their Alpha, eyes cast down as Brooklyn's powers darken the sky outside and make lightning flash in the sky, her anger, rage, and hurt echoing like a tangible tinge in the air.

"Aaron, handle the _witch_." Brooklyn snarls, spitting out the name witch as if it had offended her, her eyes flicking with molten gold. "Make sure she can't break out this time… I have a Hunter to find and a Scooby gang to hunt..." Brooklyn says with such a fierce viciousness Aaron couldn't help but mirror it back.

Aaron confidently strides (his sister would call it his murder strut for when he got in that mode most people knew not to fuck with him) with Kaylee and another pack member towards where the Scooby gang had clustered after they had taken down Niklaus, all of them clustered at the Petrova doppelganger's house, _celebrating_ the take down of the Original Hybrid; Aaron was disgusted, they didn't know what they had done, what they had done to his sister, and furthermore, what they could have done to the supernatural world, thankfully, _this time_ that is, the desiccation spell was temporary and he could be revived.

_The crown is getting heavy,  
But they've written my name in the stars.  
For diamonds and castles,  
I've dealt blood and greed and scars._

Eyes tinged gold, Aaron blasted open the door to the Gilbert house, strutting into the house, the two other pack members flanking him, one of which was Kaylee, he had left Ryan with his sister, after all, a General didn't send all her best soldiers.

"_Hello Scooby gang_." Aaron snarks with as much disdain as he can muster, his tone practically dripping with haughty superiority.

"Hey!" Elena cries, jumping and looking startled.

"You don't get to talk right now." Aaron flashes his eyes, daring the doppelganger to make a move against him. "As much as I'd love to deal with you… _Petrova_. I'm here for you… _Witch_." Aaron turns his attention to the Bennett Witch.

_I've been climbing up all these mountains for so long,  
And I've been building up all these kingdoms for so long.  
But I will never run when destiny comes,  
I'm dipping my hand in gold._

"What- what did I do?" Bonnie stutters, before finding her voice, turning her chin up slightly, even daring to have the audacity to act like she didn't know.

"What _didn't_ you do is more the question?" Aaron snarks. "That bracelet was meant to teach you control… We give those to toddlers, teenagers… Witches and warlocks that need to be taught control and have the potential to be _better_… My sister is a benevolent and compassionate leader and you squandered your opportunity. Because of what? Your pride? Your blind loyalty?" Aaron sneers.

"I did what I had to! What was _right!_" Bonnie defends.

"As I said before, Bennett Witch…" Aaron rolls his eyes. "_Go back to your books._" He snarls, his magic beginning to swirl in his eyes.

"You can't do anything!" Bonnie screams.

"_Watch me_." Aaron replies calmly.

_It's good to be king.  
It's good to be king.  
It's good to be king.  
It's good to be king._

Gold swirls in the air as Aaron begins forming the very bracelet that Bonnie had broken once already before he wraps it around her wrist again.

"This one you can't slip so easily." Aaron warns as it lights up around her wrist like a live wire. "Parlor tricks aren't going to work either." He says as he watches the Bennett Witch attempt to summon a small flame in the palm of her hand, the very spell that she had used to break the band before.

"Pull a stunt like this again and we'll strip your magic completely. Will it be worth the sacrifice then?" He questions, and with that final word he and the other two wolves sweep out of the Gilbert house.

_Like a conqueror.  
Like a conqueror.  
It's good to be king.  
Like a conqueror.  
It's good to be king.  
Like a conqueror._

**_King ~ Zayde Wolf_**


	31. The Departed (Part One)

No One's POV

"_Elskan_," Elijah murmurs, leaning against the door frame of their bedroom, the night late and dark, and observing as his mate in her wolf form as she lie rather lethargically on their bed; to be honest, he wasn't quite sure how he felt about a _wolf_, even if it was his mate, lying on their bed.

Brooklyn merely huffed at him, her tail barely flicking in his direction as she rolled an eye in his direction as if to say "what?"

"We will find my brother, Elskan." Elijah tells his mate walking into their room, his gaze suddenly shifting as he is made aware of another wolf in their room, a two-toned, sandy colored one, which had been lying on its forepaws; one of the Hampton twins, if Elijah remembered correctly.

"We will find him, this I promise, Astin." Elijah promises his mate, his steps measured and even as he makes his way towards the bed, only slightly irritated that there was another in _his_ room with him and his mate, even if he figured that it was some part of the pack's formality to protect their Alpha. "I shall find him for you and bring him back." Elijah promises.

Brooklyn's nose finally finds its way onto his chest, Elijah gently smoothing finger through her fur, enjoying the soft texture under his fingers.

"Just rest now, Astin." Elijah gently hushes. "Rest now. I am here. You need not worry, my love. Everything will be taken care of. My brother will be found and returned. I will assure it." Elijah promises again.

"We will leave Mystic Falls." Elijah tells Brooklyn after some time of quiet peacefulness, Brooklyn nearly asleep next to him, his voice firm and decided. "After I retrieve my brother, we will leave Mystic Falls… There is nothing left for us here…"

"I am leaving now, Elskan." Elijah informs, striding into their room the next morning where his mate is packing boxes for their departure from Mystic Falls; he was hoping to get things finished so they could leave within the next day or two.

"Stay safe, please." Brooklyn murmurs, ducking her head into Elijah's chest.

"Do not worry, Elskan, I will." Elijah promises, pressing a comforting kiss to her temple, arms wrapping Brooklyn into his embrace.

Pressing a hand against his chest, Brooklyn's eyes flash gold, magic surging through her as she places a protective spell on Elijah.

"Astin, what-" Elijah asks, feeling the surge of warmth through his body.

"Protection spell. Just in case." Brooklyn cuts off Elijah's question matter-of-factly, to hide her worry.

Elijah simply presses another kiss to his mate's temple in response, conveying his gratitude, affection, and reassurance without words.

"I love you, Elskan. I plan on returning this afternoon and will keep you informed of any and all developments. So please do not worry or stress yourself, Astin." Elijah reminds, hand gently stroking against Brooklyn's cheek as he places one last lingering kiss to her forehead.

"I'll try not to. I love you too, 'Lijah." Brooklyn promises, the 'I love you' slipping from her lips easily, and although she had been saying it only a day or less, it came as easily as if she had been saying it a thousand times or more.

"It's all I ask." Elijah breathes, and with a lingering touch and flash of wind is gone.

Letting out one last worried sigh, Brooklyn shakes her head as if to dispel any more negative thoughts, returning her focus to the task at hand.

Meanwhile, Elijah reluctantly left the mansion, making his way towards the Gilbert residence where Rebekah had informed him the doppelganger, youngest Salvatore, and Matt could be found.

It pained Elijah to see his mate, who was normally so vibrant and alive and confident, instead listless, anxious, and off-kilter. Even more so, the recent events had made Elijah's protective instincts flare increasingly higher at the threat that the Mystic Falls group posed; fueling an unparalleled, irrational desire to take Brooklyn away and never let her leave his arms ever again.

Clearly he had under estimated the fool-hearted determination, misplaced loyalty, sheer idiocy of the adolescents, and single-minded animosity they held towards Niklaus and his family. And for that, his mate had paid.

He would not make the same mistake again. Even if he had to slaughter the entire town himself. Brooklyn was all that mattered, all that would _ever_ matter to him in his already prolonged and foreseeable eternal life. He would spend her lifetime with the only desire to be by her side protecting her, loving her, and making her happy. And he would spend a thousand more life times after her devoted to her, even in her absence.

Arriving at the door of the Gilbert residence, the football player attempting to fix the door frame that the day previously, Aaron had blasted off, Elijah merely glances at it before unnecessarily straightening his suit, dawning his normal reserved and formal façade before clearing his throat.

"Stefan," Elena calls, shock coloring her features as well as fear.

"Elijah." Stefan says, catching sight of the Original.

"Hello again." Elijah replies almost pleasantly, but his smile was just a tad bit too sharp and a dangerous undercurrent bites in his tone.

There would be no mistakes this time.

"All we need is to take that stake away from him. Once he's been disarmed, the weapon's in my possession, my family will scatter to the ends of the Earth and Alaric will follow us." Elijah explains calmly, after being caught up on the current 'dramas' and 'woes' that always seemed to follow the doppelganger.

Elijah now questioned how he ever saw any redeeming qualities in the Gilbert girl. Her innocence that he once believed he saw merely a smokescreen of a petty, fearful, selfish child who fought blindly for everything, but really stood for nothing.

"And you'll just run?" Stefan questions skeptically.

"We've done it before. Klaus and Rebekah spent the better part of a thousand years evading my father. What's another half century while Elena is able to live out the rest of her natural life?" Elijah brushes off inconsequentially.

"We've finally stopped him, Elijah. After everything that he's done to us, I can't just let you bring him back." Elena explains as if he would see her view.

Niklaus was his _brother_, and for all of Elijah's wrongs towards his own brother and their own arguments that often set them at odds with one another, they were _family _and family didn't turn each other's backs on one another; clearly Elena had no concept of this fact and held little loyalty of her own towards anyone, seen in how easily she used the Salvatore brothers against one another or even her so called "best friends" and took very little responsibility for her culpability and responsibility in any matter.

"Well, my brother does tend to ruffle feathers…" Elijah comments mildly. "However, I give you my word, Elena. I will not revive Klaus within yours nor even your children's lifetimes." Elijah replies, showing nothing but sincerity in his expression for what he had previously said, though it was far from the truth.

While it did shaft on his morals and honor a little to flat out lie, Elijah didn't exactly feel compelled to be overly compassionate or generous with any of the Mystic Falls clique for the pain they had inadvertently caused his mate and considered it a necessary deception to set things right.

He had no doubt in his mind once Niklaus' body was in his possession and he returned his brother to his mate, Brooklyn had every intention of waking Niklaus. And, he would not stand in her way if that were her desire.

"Why should she trust you? All you've done is screw her over?" Matt asks testily.

"Or, on the other hand," Elijah offer, suddenly moving before any of them can blink. "I can simply _murder_ you all where you stand." Elijah quickly takes Matt by the throat, pinning him to the wall with a growl. "I find myself with my patience growing _dangerously_ thin…" He growls deeply as Elena screams, Stefan attempting to intervene but finding himself thrown several feet away, crashing through the coffee table a few feet away.

"My family and I have played nice with you for _too_ long. And look where that has gotten us? Continually _persecuted_ by the likes of you all… You think of us as the enemy. Well…" Elijah's gaze darkens. "If an enemy is what you wish, an enemy we can be… Make a _choice_, Elena Gilbert." Elijah's voice has a ring of finality to it.

"I- I-" Elena stutters out.

"What about Brooklyn?" Stefan suddenly questions, having brushed himself off and now walking back into the kitchen, clearly the only _intelligent_ members of the Scooby gang. "She's always been clearly on your side. Where does she come in on this? How do we know she isn't going to retaliate? You've got a lot of power on your side. Why do you even need us?"

"I cannot speak for my mate. You have seen a glimpse of her power. Brooklyn cannot be controlled, nor would I ever wish to. I would have more luck attempting to tame the oceans or a hurricane." Elijah answers, dropping Matt from his grip. "But know _this_, just as Elena could have been dead the instant I walked through the door, just as easily Brooklyn can _raze_ an entire town and its inhabitants to the ground if she so desires. My mate cares a great deal about my brother, but she values life as well and does not revel in violence and revenge as he does. She has agreed to allow me to negotiate with you, but it would be best to not try her patience and her mercy any longer… Your Bennett Witch does not hold a candle to Brooklyn's magnitude of power and influence as I'm sure you've seen." Elijah warns.

"Elena, it's up to you." Stefan finally replies, looking for a trap in the Mikaelson patriarch's words, but evidentially finding none.

"Why do you want Klaus' body?" Elena questions, clearly clueless.

"He's my brother. We remain together." Elijah replies with a half-truth; they need not know that the entire reason he was doing this was for Brooklyn.

"We have a deal," Elena sighs in resignation.

**_Thank you NicoleR85 for reviewing every chapter! I can't tell you how much the encouragement means to me!_**

**_I know I have my readers out there... So, anyone else want to weigh in on the story? Come one guys!_**

**_Polkadot_**


	32. The Departed (Part Two)

No One's POV

"Now that everyone is in agreement and everyone knows their parts it is time that I excuse myself. Rebekah will meet Damon to retrieve my brother's body and I will be in touch." Elijah replies shortly, excusing himself with a formal nod and his cursory straightening of his jacket. "_Do not disappoint_…"

Returning to the mansion, Elijah finds Brooklyn sitting on the floor in their bedroom surrounded by piles of clothes, as if their entire closet had thrown up every single piece of clothing she owned and then some.

"Hello Elskan. How was your morning?" Elijah greets, carefully stepping over stacks of clothes to pick his way towards his mate.

"Lijah! You're back!" Brooklyn greets, her expression lighting up happily as she jumps up, clothes flying off her lap, landing haphazardly on her brother's snout and left hanging off his ears as he lies beside her still in wolf form.

Aaron only grunts in annoyance, shaking off the pieces of clothing and rolling his eyes at his sister's antics before resting his head back on his paws with another dramatic huff.

"Yes, I am, Elskan." Elijah chuckles lightly, catching Brooklyn as she snuggles into his embrace.

"I missed you." Brooklyn hums.

"I missed you too, Astin." Elijah assures, hand running soothingly along her spine, his inner vampire rumbling its satisfaction at being back with its mate.

"_It's been like_ **_maybe_** _three hours._ **_Seriously_**. _You two are_ **_disgustingly_** _sappy. It's **ridiculous**._" Aaron snorts good-naturedly, speaking mentally to Brooklyn as he looks unamused at his sister.

"_Oh, shut up. You're just an old grumpy pants_." Brooklyn fires back sassily at her brother, before mentally shoving Aaron out of her mind, or mentally blocking him, if we were being technical.

As siblings, twins even more so, Aaron and Brooklyn had a mental bond that no amount of distance or time could break and one that could never be fully separated even by themselves; not to say they read each other's every thought, but it certainly connected them beyond just mental "presence" like the mate bond Brooklyn had with Elijah which allowed them to get vague impressions of each other's emotions, the unfinished bond that Brooklyn had previously had with Niklaus that snapped when he was desiccated, or even the link she had with the rest of her pack.

"So, how did things go?" Brooklyn questions to Elijah, twisting her fingers in Elijah's tie, the only indicator of her worry.

"They were willing to negotiate. Niklaus' body will be returned to us. Rebekah has agreed to retrieve his coffin and should be on her way now." Elijah begins to explain, but hesitates for a brief moment as if unsure how to formulate the next words.

"What?" Brooklyn questions.

"The spell Esther did," Elijah replies. "Before our timely intervention at the Salvatore crypt. She didn't just create another Original Hunter. She made the last White Oak stake indestructible. With that remaining, my family is still at risk. Alaric hunts for it and for us… The Salvatores have agreed to turn it over but we, my family, must scatter so Alaric cannot hunt us."

"I fear I have put you in harm's way again. It is unfair to you, to your pack, to be brought into a situation that is not yours." Elijah admits honestly, feeling ashamed. "I am-"

"This is utter _bullshit!_" Brooklyn finally manages to find the proper outrage at the situation. "What did you have to promise to get Niklaus and the White Oak?"

"I- I do not understand, Elskan?" Elijah questions, brows furrowing in confusion. Was she not upset that he had put her, and therefore her pack by proximity, in danger once more?

"The terms of negotiation, Elijah. _What were they?_ What did the _moronic_ **Scooby gang** make _you_ **promise** in order for them to hand over Niklaus' body and the White Oak stake?" Brooklyn questions angrily, furious that they were still playing games with these _children_.

"Nothing that you need worry yourself about, Elskan. I explained to them that my sister and brother had spent centuries evading Mikael, and that doing so with Alaric was nothing short of a blink of an eye for us. The doppelganger will come to no harm from any of my siblings, and Niklaus will not be revived within her lifetime nor her children's." Elijah explains with assurance.

"You know that I cannot uphold those terms, 'Lijah. Nik's my- well, he's still my mate even if- you know, and well- he's my best friend." Brooklyn replies quietly.

"The terms of negotiation do not include you, and I made no such promises that would bind you to them, Elskan. If you chose to revive my brother I certainly would not stand in your way." Elijah clarifies.

"Did they even _ask_?" Brooklyn questions, with surprise. Honestly, Brooklyn was amazed that the idiotic Scooby gang managed to put two feet in front of themselves half the time, let alone actually manage to take down her Original Hybrid best friend; although, she supposed, the Bennett Witch was formidable.

"The youngest Salvatore did. But I simply alluded that it would be in their best interest to corporate, given past experiences when they attempted to ambush my family, and that you had agreed to allow me to negotiate. Then, persuaded the doppelganger to give over my brother's body into my possession because we are family and we wish to remain together." Elijah expounds.

"So, you _lied_." Brooklyn smirks, a look of wonder coming in her expression. "Doesn't that shaft on your moral propriety and everything?"

"An unfortunate necessity in this case. However, one that I do not seriously regret." Elijah replies dryly. "And if it allows me to uphold my promise and vow to you, there is little I find that I would regret. You are my mate, my entire soul and life, Elskan. There is nothing I would not do for you, morals and propriety aside."

Brooklyn's expression softens at the confession, head ducking to rest on Elijah's chest.

"I love you, Elijah."

"I love you too, Astin. Always." Elijah affirms.

"You promised to run. But you shouldn't have to. Rebekah and Kol, Finn- it's not fair. If you think- for _one second_, I'm just going to- do _nothing_. I'm not going to just stand by and let this happen." Brooklyn hisses quietly, muffled against Elijah's chest and his suit.

"It is not as easy as that, Elskan. The doppelganger's life is tied to Alaric's. If the Hunter dies, so does the doppelganger." Elijah explains.

"_Fine,_ then. I'll _unbind_ them _first_. Then, we stake Original Hunter 2.0. The Original Witch's magic may be a little testy, but nothing that I can't override given a little puzzling through." Brooklyn huffs.

"I cannot ask that of you. I do not want you to risk yourself, Astin." Elijah replies.

"You can't exactly stop me either." Brooklyn growls defiantly, her expression full of fire. "I'm doing this Elijah, whether you like it or not."

Elijah knew a losing battle when confronted with one; this was one of those moments.

"Very well, Elskan. If that is your desire. But please, I ask, wait until you have revived my brother. Niklaus is well versed in evading Mikael and together we can come up with a sound plan to lure Alaric in." Elijah pleads.

"That is acceptable." Brooklyn agrees.

"I made plans to rendezvous with Rebekah to transfer possession of Niklaus' into our care. Afterwards we must leave immediately, Elskan. I have already arranged transport for his coffin." Elijah informs.

"Okay. We need to finish packing then. And since you're here now, you're helping." Brooklyn grins, a playful mischievous glint to her expression.

"Of course, Elskan."

**_Thank you for the feedback! Words can't describe how much I appreciate it! Really, it's so encouraging!_**

**_I DO have plans for the Hayley/Hope arc... Some of which you may scream at me for! Lol._**

**_Polkadot_**


	33. What Heaven Couldn't Shake

No One's POV

_Some days it's hard to see,  
If I was a fool, or you, a thief._

The stage was set, like the final scene before the climax of a play, the final motions of the plan rolling into action as Elijah, Brooklyn, and Finn finish packing the Mikaelson mansion, ready to leave Mystic Falls as soon as Niklaus' coffin was in their possession.

But it would be unbeknown to anyone, that at this point everything was about to go to hell.

"Damon! Damon, where are you?" Rebekah calls impatiently, walking out of the elevator into the storage units, unknowing that Alaric was already there searching for Niklaus' body.

"Damon, this isn't funny." Rebekah says exasperated, continuing to walk down a line of storage units.

"Rebekah. _Shhh_." Damon suddenly appears, grabbing her and shoving her behind a unit, hand covering her mouth.

Signaling silently to each other about Alaric, Rebekah and Damon retrieve Niklaus' coffin, finally wheeling it into a waiting truck.

But Alaric would find them, appearing out of nowhere, flashing towards Rebekah, grabbing her, slamming her into the car and throwing her into the ground as if she was little more than a rag doll. Rushing in defense, Damon is swiftly kicked to the side, Alaric single mindedly focused on the coffin that carries the Original Hybrid.

"_No!_" Rebekah screams, watching as Niklaus' eyes flash open briefly almost like a reflex.

"No, don't!" Damon warns, grabbing at Rebekah.

"No! No! No!" Rebekah wails, watching Alaric stab Niklaus and his body go up in flames.

"Next." Alaric replies deadpan.

"Rebekah, run. _Run!_" Damon urges, pushing Rebekah away, and in another flash Rebekah is gone.

_Made it through the maze to find my one in a million,  
And now you're just a page torn from the story I'm living._

Miles away, in the backwoods of Mystic Falls, together with Finn, Elijah, and her brother who was in his wolf form, Brooklyn walks towards the rendezvous point to confirm the transaction of the White Oak and the coffin that held the Original Hybrid, her pack slinking through the shadows running interference, Ryan acting as point guard in case the Mystic Falls Scooby gang tried any tricks.

"Stefan, Elena's not at home. Matt and I, we got her out of town, just in case." Jeremy's voice could be heard from several feet away, talking lowly to the younger Salvatore.

"It's gonna be fine. Klaus was lying, we're all gonna be okay." Stefan assures, sounding cautiously relieved.

"What happened?" Elijah asks seriously, the small party of Finn, Brooklyn, himself, and Aaron stepping from the trees line to reveal themselves.

"Stefan?" Caroline questions, looking fearful.

Suddenly, Rebekah bursts into the clearing, distraught sobs ripping from her throat as if she had run all the way from the storage unit in a blind grief.

"He's _gone_, Elijah. There was _nothing_ I could do to stop it." Rebekah sobs brokenly, stumbling towards Elijah.

_And all I gave you is gone,_

For Brooklyn it was as if the entire world had frozen and shattered beneath her, incomparable pain, grief, and most of all unbridled _anger_ roared through her mind and consumed her, drowning out everything else; like a black hole consuming everything in its path or a sun that had suddenly just collapsed in on itself.

Niklaus was _dead_. The Scooby gang had _killed_ Niklaus. They had _killed_ her _mate_. And for that, they would **_pay_**.

As if sensing the sudden shift in the atmosphere, for the first time in almost several centuries of living, other than running from Mikael, true fear and apprehension prickled at the back of Elijah's mind, creeping up his neck in an eerie, icy hold.

Brooklyn's power was unparalleled, and while Elijah didn't fear his mate because he believed she would hurt _him_, her power was nothing anyone should try and contend with, especially when tested and pushed to its limits in anger and hurt.

Moreover, Elijah worried that Brooklyn would hurt _herself_, blinded by her pain and anger of losing Niklaus, her first mate.

_Tumbled like it was stone._

"**_NO!_**" Brooklyn screams, agony clear in her voice as her power blasts the earth around them, flattening the trees in the surrounding area and gathering rolling dark storm clouds above that thundered and flashed lightning, physical evidence of the emotional turmoil that rolled within Brooklyn's mind, her pack echoing in eerie howls all around her, sending their voices upward towards the heavens like a prayer or haunting vigil.

It was at this point Stefan, Jeremy, and Caroline realized the magnitude of their mistakes. They had been blinded by their own ignorance, their adolescent arrogance, belief in their infallibility, and mostly their petty vengeance towards the Original Hybrid and had missed the greater reality and consequences of their actions.

Brooklyn's attention suddenly turns towards Stefan and Caroline, steel darkness clouding her expression as her eyes glowed with the magic that haunted her soul and flowed through her veins.

"**_Run_**." Brooklyn growls, form seamlessly preparing to shift, and with another snarl a white wolf bursts forth, charging with the force of several freight trains or a tornado hurling down.

Jeremy is immediately knocked to the side, Stefan and Caroline barely having time to react before Brooklyn's is barreling down on them, teeth barred ferociously.

"Caroline, go!" Stefan yells, flashing in front of Caroline as she screams in terror, hoping to delay or distract Brooklyn long enough to allow Caroline time to flee.

Brooklyn collides with Stefan with the force of a freight train, giving Stefan no time to react before pain erupts in his shoulder, Brooklyn's canines biting viciously into flesh.

With single minded determination Brooklyn casts Stefan to the side viciously, satisfied at her work, sights now set on the fleeing baby blonde vampire, quickly spinning on her haunches and launching herself through the underbrush, Aaron and Finn following with the pack on their heels like hounds on a chase.

"Elskan!" Elijah worries, pivoting from his spot, preparing to follow his mate, more than a little anxious to have Brooklyn out of his sight both with Alaric still on the loose and with the emotional state Brooklyn was in.

"Elijah," Rebekah sniffles.

"You did everything you could, Rebekah. I do not blame you, and you should not blame yourself either." Elijah says solemnly, turning to place a comforting hand on his sister's shoulder, even drawing her in for a sincere hug.

"Something- something isn't adding up." Rebekah shakes her head. "Tyler Lockwood is dead, but the rest survived."

"You said that Niklaus turned their bloodline." Elijah reiterates.

"I thought he did." Rebekah defends.

"It wasn't me, it wasn't Kol."

"It wasn't me, Elijah. It was Niklaus, I'm sure of it." Rebekah insists.

"Then how are they still alive?" Elijah questions with a resigned sigh, then casts a look were the youngest Salvatore had collided with a tree, snapping it in half after Brooklyn had bitten him and thrown him aside.

"Perhaps not for long, however." Elijah muses, more to himself than to Rebekah.

_Thought we built a dynasty that heaven couldn't shake,_

Brooklyn was on a rampage, and no doubt she was seeking out the other vampire members of the Scooby gang to extract her version of vengeance on. Elijah _almost_ felt compassion for them, knowing what Finn had gone through after Brooklyn had bitten him and knowing that for a regular vampire the projected time frame and pain was accelerated and exacerbated. On the other hand, the vicious, vindictive side of Elijah couldn't help but be self-righteously pleased for what was coming to them for the death of his brother and the agony they put his mate through.

"Go, Elijah. I know you want to. I'll be fine." Rebekah replies with a small smile. "And, I- I was wrong, you know. About Brooklyn. I thought- well I thought she'd only tear our family apart, like Tatia had. But she cares about our family, truly cares. More than anyone has in centuries. And she makes you happy. Makes Finn happy, and Niklaus, or did. So, I can't hate her for that. Tell her- tell her thank you for me. For everything…"

"I will, sister. Thank you." Elijah nods before flashing off in the direction Brooklyn has last gone.

_Thought we built a dynasty like nothing ever made,_

Unknown to any of the Scooby gang, Brooklyn and her pack, and the remaining Mikaelson siblings, things were not all that they seemed.

"I know you're here." Bonnie calls out, walking into the old Lockwood property's cellar.

"I must say you really did that spell brilliantly. I didn't think you had it in you." Niklaus smirks.

"I did it to save my friends and my mother, Klaus. Not you." Bonnie retorts with more superiority she ought to have given the state of her inability to do magic.

"The Spirits won't be happy with you." Niklaus tsks.

"The Spirits don't get to tell me what to do anymore. I'm done getting pushed around by all of you. I did it because I wanted to." Bonnie replies defiantly, despite the fact she no longer could do magic and was cut off completely due to the bracelet that practically pulsed around her wrist like a live wire continuously, blocking her from her magic, in spite of her attempts to get it off.

_Thought we built a dynasty forever couldn't break up._

Nearly 100 miles from Mystic Falls in the backwoods of Virginia State, Brooklyn had finally managed to run herself ragged, passing out on the forest floor, Finn immediately curling into her side to offer comfort, while Aaron and the pack lie close by on watch, waiting for Elijah to inevitable follow their trail to their location.

And then, even _much_ later, as night fell on the Mikaelson mansion and revenge had been taken, Elena and Matt had been driven off of Wickery Bridge by Rebekah in efforts to end Alaric's life, all was silent in the Mikaelson mansion; Finn sat on the floor leaning against the couch waiting for his sire to awake, Aaron lounged on the fire place rug in wolf form as fire crackled quietly in the hearth, and Elijah sat pensively on the couch, softly brushing fingers along Brooklyn's arm as she lay unconscious in his lap.

_It all fell down, it all fell down,  
It all fell, it all fell down, it all fell down,  
It all fell, it all fell down, it all fell down, (Aye)  
It all fell down, it all fell down, it all fell down._

**_Dynasty ~ MIIA_**


	34. Aftermath

No One's POV

Dawn broke on the Mikaelson mansion, but the sun's light cast an uneasy quiet and stillness on the mansion despite the bright light and blue skies.

For Brooklyn, it was far too quiet, Earth and Nature far too stagnant, far too subdued, as if all of it also felt the loss and was grieving with her for the death of her mate; even more so, an undercurrent of something more, magic shifting as Earth and Nature tingled with anticipation of something to come.

They would be leaving today, all of them, her pack, Finn, Elijah, and herself, returning to New York and her hometown to lick wounds and regroup; while Alaric, the Original Hunter, was no longer a threat, it seemed yet again the Scooby gang had still managed to get the upper hand as they still possessed the last remaining indestructible White Oak and Niklaus' body.

It grieved Brooklyn deeply that she would not even be able to bury her mate. And, for a brief moment she considered razing the entire town of Mystic Falls to the ground out of sheer spite (and the fact that _fuck you_, she could do it without batting an eyelash), leaving the Scooby gang to burn, quite literally, forever trapped in the Other Side or perhaps trap them between worlds, a fate worse than the Other Side.

Yet, despite her cold rage, Brooklyn knew she'd never have the heart to do so. It wasn't the right thing to do. She wouldn't condemn an entire town because of the actions of a few, no matter how much she despised them.

In a way, she almost regretted biting Caroline and Stefan having sentenced them to an agonizing, slow death; revenge never solved anything, and more bloodshed most often just led to more bloodshed. Of course, she didn't regret it enough to cure them (despite her vast amount of mercy and understanding she had her limits) and by the ancient laws of the Alpha Wolves and Emrys Descendants, she actually _was_ justified in her actions (even if they were technically outdated).

Now, all Brooklyn wanted to do was forget. But deep in her heart she knew that forgetting Niklaus was going to be near impossible. He was seared into her heart, into her mind, and her soul. The bond that was there, even broken as it was, would always be there as a reminder of what _could_ have been, of what _should_ have been.

Downstairs in the living room, Rebekah looked at a picture Niklaus had drawn in a sketch pad, angrily clearing his desk of the remaining ones as tears threaten to choke her up.

"You should know better than to sneak up on a lady." Rebekah says quietly, Damon suddenly appearing in the mansion behind her, White Oak stake in hand.

"Good advice. Have you seen one?" Damon snarks arrogantly.

"Tragic about Elena. Not to make a grey cloud greyer, but does Matt even have automobile insurance? And how's your brother? Has he started hallucinating yet? You know, when Finn was bitten we had to lock him in the basement, went a little crazy." Rebekah fakes sweetness, a bitter edge to her voice as she turns from Damon.

In a split second, Damon rushes at Rebekah, anger and impulsiveness pulsing through him, Rebekah immediately flipping him back over her shoulder, the oldest Salvatore sliding back across the floor.

"Oh, bad idea… I mean, I always knew you were a bit dumb… But I guess I figured you had at least _some_ ounce of self-preservation." Rebekah rolls her eyes. "Ever tangle with one of these guys before?" Rebekah tilts her head towards one of the Alpha Wolves that had slowly approached from the other room; all of Brooklyn's pack was at the mansion now, either outside doing patrols or within its walls to protect their Alpha.

The sandy colored wolf, Kaylee, bares her teeth, a vicious sort of look dancing in her eyes as she crouches low as if preparing to leap at Damon when the windows of the Mikaelson mansion shatter, wooden bullets soaked in vervain fly in; Kaylee leaps at Rebekah instead, shielding her from the flying bullets.

With sheer luck Damon manages to evade the rain of bullets, fleeing the moment he sees an opening, several of Pastor Young's followers bursting in only to be met with a fiery red-head standing in the middle of the destroyed living room, arms outstretched and green eyes swirling with magic, shielding the Original.

"Epically bad idea." Kaylee states with a tilt of her head.

Meanwhile, across town at the Salvatore manor, a weakened Stefan is surrounded by several police officers and the new resident Pastor Young.

"Stefan?" Elena questions, coming from the kitchen and hearing the commotion.

"Elena, don't move." Stefan replies weakly, attempting to look brave.

It would be no use, however, the vigilante Pastor Young and his band of followers would take no excuses and justify their actions in the name of protection of humanity and purity.


	35. Pay Back's a Bitch

No One's POV

Across town, in the old Lockwood property cellars, Niklaus paced agitatedly as he waited for the Bennett Witch to retrieve his original body and prepare for the spell to switch him back.

Unable to reveal himself to his family or Brooklyn and her pack, Niklaus had been left with hours to brood and reflect on his recent schemes and the subsequent results of said plans as well as the annoying meddling plots of the Mystic Falls gang.

As it were, Niklaus found himself left with an uncomfortable sense of regret, a feeling he was entirely unaccustomed to feeling in the centuries he had been alive. This of course is all due to one particular dirty blonde haired, blue eyed, 5' 2", beautiful yet terrifying powerful woman he called his best friend.

During his time under the Bennett Witch's desiccation spell Niklaus was left trapped in a spirit like form between the living world and the Other Side, an existence that was all together seemingly mundane and uninteresting.

Yet, at second glance and reflection, the out of body existence gave Niklaus perspective, and perhaps forced Niklaus to begin to face a few truths or realizations he would have otherwise preferred to bury or ignore indefinitely.

Niklaus wondered how Brooklyn was taking his supposed "death". Was she sad? Did she mourn him? Did she cry? He didn't want her to mourn him. He didn't deserve it after everything he had put her through and dragged her into. Besides, she was simply too beautiful and vibrant to be mourning over the likes of him, a monster in someone's worst nightmare.

Their last conversation had been little more than a short, tired, playful banter, and god, had he even _told_ her that he was _grateful_ for everything she had done for him? Did she know how truly in awe he was of her? How _lucky_ he felt to have her in his life as his best friend? He was the "dead" one here, why was he the one reflecting on these things now? Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around?

A ringing of a cell phone interrupted Niklaus' mental tirade.

"Ah, you _incessant_ women!" Niklaus groans in exasperation.

"Hey, mom. What's up?" Niklaus says, modulating his voice to make it sound like Tyler Lockwood's.

"Tyler, thank god. Are- are you okay?" Carol worries.

"Fine. Why? What's going on?"

"Pastor Young had me arrested this morning. The Council grilled me on your whereabouts. Tyler, don't tell me where you are, the less I know the better." Carol speaks.

"Mom, I'm okay. Relax."

"You didn't answer your phone, honey. I was so scared that you were with Caroline." Carole continues to worry.

"Why? What happened to Caroline?"

"The Council took her."

"What do you mean they took her?" Niklaus questions.

Across town, a dark van, followed by ominous looking SUVs and a few police cars cruise down the open highway, carrying several obviously unwilling hostages including newbie vampire Barbie Caroline, the youngest Salvatore, and newly turned Elena, although she had yet to complete her transition.

"Vervain ropes. Looks like Alaric outed us all to the Council." Caroline croaks miserably to an equally miserable Stefan.

Suddenly, the wheels of the van carrying them screech loudly, the van flipping over, sending Caroline flying as the van skids on its side.

Outside the flipped over van, several of the police escort cars have been demolished and one of the SUVs crashed around a pole, the form of Tyler Lockwood seen stomping ominously towards the flipped over van.

"_Tyler!?_" Caroline screeches in shock as the door is ripped off the hinges.

"I'm harder to kill than you think." Niklaus smirks, ripping off the ropes.

"You're alive? How are you alive?" Caroline cries in relief.

"No time. Come on, we've got to go." Niklaus urges, in no patience to play the part of Caroline's hybrid boyfriend.

While it was true once upon a time Niklaus believed he genuinely fancied Caroline, in truth now, the only reason he was rescuing her was for leverage on the Bennett Witch. If the witch did not come through with retrieving his body or the reversal spell he would have no other choice but to kill Tyler Lockwood, something that Caroline would certainly never consent to, therefore forcing the witch's hand.

In another moment, Niklaus and Caroline were gone.

"Kaylee," Brooklyn walks down the stairs of the Mikaelson mansion and into the destroyed living room, Elijah, Finn, and Aaron following her.

"_Alpha_." Kaylee straightens into a stand, her shoulders immediately rolling back under Brooklyn's gaze.

"Thank you." Rebekah tells the Delta of Brooklyn's pack, for once actually meaning it genuinely.

"Everything okay?" Brooklyn questions.

"Yes, I handled it." Kaylee answers with a curt nod.

"Good. Thank you." Brooklyn nods back. "There's one more thing I need to do before we can leave." Brooklyn informs, her tone all business-like and formal.

"What-" Elijah begins to question, looking concerned and worried. "Elskan, should you be-"

"I'll be fine. I need to do this…" Brooklyn tells Elijah. "_Alone_." She emphasizes.

"Of course," Elijah finally sighs with some reluctance still in his voice, sensing that Brooklyn would just argue more if he pressed further.

"I'm not some princess that needs rescuing all the time, Elijah." Brooklyn reminds before she launches herself out of the French doors, phasing mid-leap, four paws landing on the ground before they thunder off towards the forest line.

"They're gone. Please tell me you have something. Anything." Damon asks, righting several things in the Salvatore Boarding House.

"I can't. The Council locked Carol and me out of our offices. Files, computers, everything." Sheriff Forbes explains.

"So, the Mayor and the Sheriff never contemplated a backup plan, Liz?" Damon snarks.

"Damon, relax. When Caroline called to say she got away, did she know where they were planning to take her?" Meredith calms, directing her question to Sheriff Forbes.

"No. Just that she was in some van in the middle of nowhere and she managed to escape." Sheriff Forbes shrugs.

"Perfect. We've narrowed it down to nowhere." Damon snarks again, clear frustration in his voice.

"Hey, is Elena here?" Matt asks, walking in the door.

"In what world are you the one that gets to live!?" Damon snarls, rushing at Matt suddenly, taking him by surprise and shoving him against the wall in a choke hold.

"Damon, stop! It wasn't his fault!" Meredith screams, trying to no avail to get Damon to release his hold.

"Let him go, Damon! Now!" Sheriff Forbes yells, chaos erupting in the house.

"Yes Damon, I'd suggest letting him go. Not that you _really_ have a choice in the matter. I'm not _exactly_ in the most _patient_ of _moods_ right now and I need some _answers_, which _you_ will give to me." Brooklyn says in fake sweetness, eyes flashing gold as she throws Damon off Matt, strolling casually into the mayhem that is the Salvatore manor.

"_You_." Damon snarls, flashing upright, preparing to lunge, but in another moment thinking better of it and refraining.

"Good choice. Maybe you aren't as stupid as you look." Brooklyn snarks with smug superiority, turning to look at the two women who stare at her dumbfounded and a little wary.

"My apologies. How rude and inconsiderate of me. I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting yet. My name is Brooklyn. I'm a close friend to the Mikaelsons. And you are?" Brooklyn introduces sweetly and with a smile, offering a hand to Sheriff Forbes.

"Sheriff Forbes." Sheriff Forbes introduces, looking obviously uncomfortable at what was happening as well as confused and cautious.

"Dr. Meredith Fell. I work at the hospital." Meredith introduces, offering her hand next, looking just as uncomfortable and cautious.

"Great, now that we're all one big happy family. What do you want?" Damon hisses.

Matt was trying his best to make himself invisible in the situation.

"Several things. Some of which I won't get. But I'll settle for asking what happened at the Mikaelson mansion. Your reeking scent is all over the mansion and there is vervain soaked wooden bullets embedded in the floor. If it wasn't for Kaylee, I suspect that what happened to your dear Elena would have also happened to Rebekah. So, what the _hell_ happened?" Brooklyn sasses back.

"And why should I tell you?" Damon snarks back, copping an attitude.

"Because number _two_ on things I _want_ to do today, is to _kill_ you. So don't temp my control right now **_Salvatore_**." Brooklyn hisses, her eyes darkening with anger.

"I'm guessing the same thing happened at the Mikaelson mansion as here, am I correct, Brooklyn?" Sheriff Forbes intervenes diplomatically.

"Yes. More or less." Brooklyn answers, casting a brief look around the Salvatore manor.

"Then it has to do with Pastor Young." Sheriff Forbes answers, still uncomfortable with sharing information with someone that Damon clearly dislikes and she knows nothing about.

"I can see I won't be getting much help here. Either way, I heard enough to know the situation is something I could care less about. This is _your_ problem. And, you have about as much information as I care to know. I do not care about this town nor do I care about helping you. So, with that said, Dr. Fell, Sheriff Forbes, it was nice to meet you. If only it were better circumstances." Brooklyn finishes, turning to look at Sheriff Forbes and Meredith with a respectful nod.

"And Damon, a pleasure. _Truly_. Now, as for the reason I'm here…" Brooklyn smirks, her eyes dancing with some sort of hidden glee. "It was a pleasure really. But, shouldn't you have known to keep this somewhere safer… Someone could just… I don't know, _waltz_ in and take it…" Brooklyn's smirk becomes more pronounce as she summons the White Oak stake with her magic.

"Why, you bitc-" Damon snarls, moving to lunge at her.

"No, _pay back is a bitch_." Brooklyn waves her hand, effortlessly throwing Damon through a wall and snapping his neck before turning on her heel and exiting the Salvatore Boarding House.

**_A double update because the last chapter was short._**

**_Also, this story is almost COMPLETE! Can you believe it!?_**

**_Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	36. It All Falls Down

No One's POV

"What do you mean you _can't_ switch me back!?" Niklaus growls back at the Bennett Witch, advancing closer to the Bennett Witch. "You put me **_in_** this body!" He hisses, his voice dangerously low.

"I- I know, but- but-" Bonnie cowers from the Original Hybrid, although he was in the Lockwood boy's body it didn't make him any less intimidating.

"But, _what!?_" Niklaus hisses, his eyes flicking their hybrid color, though not as pure gold as they would have been if they had been in his Original Hybrid body, still intimidating enough.

"But, Brooklyn, she- she had her- her brother put this band on… I can't- I can't get it off…." Bonnie stumbles out.

"_Damn it_." Niklaus growls under his breathe, casting a look to the ground as he contemplates; his best friend would never do something without purpose or reason, least of all something like _that_, it went against everything the Emrys Descendants stood for otherwise, even if sometimes it drove him up a wall.

Paw steps hit the back deck of the Mikaelson mansion before Brooklyn phases back, the French doors then swinging open as Brooklyn walks through, now back as a human.

"Lijah? Finn?" Brooklyn calls out to a suspiciously quiet mansion.

"Sire, you've returned." Finn greets, flashing into the living room a moment later, having come from front of the mansion where Elijah had left him overseeing the movers packing the trucks.

Aaron followed at a much slower pace, his paw steps clicking on the marble floor of the entryway as he trotted through the slowly emptying mansion, only a box or two left to load.

"Yes, where's Elijah?" Brooklyn questions, looking around a little confused as if she expected him to also appear.

"He did not say. But there was a last minute call he had to take. He stepped out." Finn informs, Elijah being less than forth coming about the text he had received nearly 20 minutes before.

"Oh, okay. Well, I guess I'll help finish loading then?" Brooklyn questions.

"There is no need." Finn informs. "Everything is nearly loaded. There is only a box or two left."

"Did you get what you nee-" Finn begins to inquire only to suddenly be interrupted.

"Brooklyn," A familiar voice interrupts, managing to startle Finn and Brooklyn, though Aaron prowls around the newcomer looking menacing and suspicious.

"Tyler?" Brooklyn questions, looking a little startled at why the hybrid would be coming into the mansion, the familiar figure of Tyler Lockwood now leaning against the door frame that came in from the hallway of the entry.

If perhaps Brooklyn had been more in her right mind and less emotionally compromised than she currently was due to the last 24 hours and their events, she would have immediately noticed the posture was far too casual and was held with far too much of an air of superiority and arrogance to be the newly werewolf/hybrid Tyler Lockwood, but rather clearly Niklaus in Tyler's body; moreover, she would have noticed that the air about the Lockwood boy, the actual spirit and magic about him was different, and so clearly not the hybrid.

"Hello Brooklyn, love." Niklaus greets, his patented charming half-smirk on his face as he pushes himself off the door frame, an overwhelming sense of relief coming over him at the sight of his best friend; he hadn't realized how _much_ of a relief it would be until now.

"Tyler, now isn't really a good time." Brooklyn begins rambling, both missing the term of endearment and metaphorically bulldozing through Tyler's presence as she begins to pace around the room, restlessly picking up random over turned things in the living room.

"If- if you're here about Caroline- well, I'm sorry, Tyler. But I can't. I just _can't_." Brooklyn says, her voice cracking as she suddenly pauses, hands stilling on one of Niklaus' old sketch pads that had been accidentally left unpacked, swept under some debris when Pastor Young's followers had attempted to attack the mansion earlier that morning.

"Brooklyn, _darling_." Niklaus begins, voice suddenly soft as he steps towards his best friend, heart clenching uncomfortably at the clear pain in her voice and posture.

"I can't, Tyler. They _killed_ Niklaus. They _killed_ him! I know she was important to you. But Nik was my best friend. And they killed him out of some _petty_, _spiteful,_ **revenge**. So- so I'm just returning the favor." Brooklyn growls, hands suddenly clenching in anger as she blinks back angry tears.

Niklaus took another step forward, hesitantly reaching for Brooklyn, suddenly more unsure than he had ever been in his entire thousand years of existence.

"But even more than that- even, even if he didn't know, he was my mate. And that's not something I can forgive… So, I know that you cared about Caroline. But I can't help you, Tyler. I'm sorry." Brooklyn finishes softly, shoulders ridged and tension clear in ever line of her figure. "I don't even know why I told you, it's not like you car-" She continues to ramble out.

"_Brooklyn_." Niklaus repeats again. "It's me, love, _Niklaus_. **_I'm alive_**."

"_Niklaus!?_" Brooklyn breathes, spinning around to gape at the figure of Tyler Lockwood as if she couldn't quite believe what she had heard.

"Hello love." Niklaus says again, another small smirk appearing on his face.

"_Nik_…" Brooklyn breaths, feeling relief at first, unable to believe it was him, but the posture and smug smirk was undeniable. "But- _how!?_ Rebekah _saw_ you. Alaric _staked_ you." She stammers out.

Sudden realization at what she had just admitted to him (a confession she never intended to ever make) hits her along with anger and hurt.

Then, a loud crack echoes through the nearly empty mansion as Brooklyn's palm collides with Niklaus' cheek, the force physically turning Niklaus' face to the side, leaving a red mark along his cheek.

"How **_dare_** you, _Niklaus Mikaelson_." Brooklyn growls out, blinking back furious tears as her fingers clench into fists at her sides. "How **_dare_** you come back here and pretend that everything is okay. I am your _best friend_. Your _only_ friend. How could you not _trust_ me? I would _never_ betray you. After _everything_ I've done for you. You didn't even give me the _decency_ to give me this. I _grieved_ for you. I THOUGHT YOU HAD **_DIED_** AND THERE WAS **_NOTHING_** I COULD DO!" Her voice raises into a shrill yell.

By this time Elijah has arrived back at the mansion, the text having been from Niklaus calling Elijah to the old Lockwood property cellar 30 minutes prior, when issues had arose in transferring Niklaus back into his Original Hybrid body.

"I admit I deserved that, love. But-" Niklaus attempts to humor lightly, but falling flat as he begins to plead an apology, hands held out in front of him looking fully remorse for his actions.

"**_NO!_**" Brooklyn screams, tears now flooding down her face, whether in rage or hurt she wasn't even sure. "I DON'T _WANT_ YOUR **_EXCUSES,_** NIKLAUS! YOU DON'T JUST GET TO STAND THERE AND **_APOLOGIZE_** AS IF I'LL JUST **_FORGIVE_** YOU FOR EVERYTHING YOU'VE **_PUT_** ME THROUGH THESE LAST 24 HOURS! I THOUGHT YOU WERE **_DEAD! _**_I THOUGHT **MY MATE** WAS DEAD!_" She screams at him, all the furry, grief, hurt, and pain pouring out of her; the truth was out now, there was no going back, so how much more pain or rejection could she face?

Resounding thunder and dry lightning crack in sky outside and dark storm clouds roll overhead, evidence of her growing anger and hurt; building like a wave that crashed upon a bank or the winds of a hurricane.

"Brooklyn, _darling_… I- I didn't know…" Niklaus stammers out, managing to look properly chastised, despite the shock of the revelation, looking rather ashamed of his actions and the hurt he put his best friend, no, his _mate_ through.

"And why _would_ you!?" Brooklyn continues, glaring at the Original Hybrid, tears continuing to stream down her face. "YOU TOLD ME YOU WOULD _KILL_ ME! THAT YOU DIDN'T _WANT_ YOUR MATE!"

"_What?_" Elijah steps in now, at first not wanting to get between his brother and Brooklyn, knowing that this was a feud that they needed to work out between them or Brooklyn would not be able to heal and move on. "_Niklaus_," Elijah frowns disapprovingly. "You told her that you would _kill_ her?" Elijah hadn't know the exact details of why his brother had rejected Brooklyn, but knowing now what had happened certainly made Elijah all that _more_ protective of her.

"No!" Niklaus immediately answers, objecting. "That- that's not exactly how it happened…" He answers, now looking even more ashamed.

"You said you would _kill_ your mate!" Brooklyn screams. "That love was a _weakness!_ HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO _TRUST_ YOU!? I WAS _SEVENTEEN!_"

"Because it would have been _you!_" Niklaus protests.

Niklaus suddenly found himself swept nearly head over heels and thrown backwards, flying into the far wall of the living room, plaster and splintered wood exploding around him as Brooklyn's power swept over him.

"Listen here, _Niklaus_. And _listen_ closely." Brooklyn hisses, voice dropping into a deadly, menacing tone as Niklaus is suddenly pulled towards her in the middle of the living room, as if a puppet on a string, the force of Brooklyn's magic dropping Niklaus to his knees a few feet in front of her.

"We're _done_." Brooklyn growls. "I don't care _why_ you are here or _what_ you need. Find _another_ witch and _another_ best friend." Brooklyn punctuates the statement with another growl, her eyes glowing with gold as she summons the White Oak.

"What? You seem surprised, as if I wouldn't retrieve it when I paid my last visit to the eldest Salvatore, instead just leave it for any moronic idiot with grandiose ideas of revenge to pick up and try their hand at eliminating the Original family." Brooklyn snarks, the stake spinning in the air. "Alaric, Original Hunter 2.0, may have not managed to kill you, but I like my chances _much_ better to be honest…"

"Brooklyn, love-" Niklaus begins, his voice pleading with a small tremor of genuine fear.

While Niklaus certainly acknowledge and knew Brooklyn was more powerful than him and had the capacity and power to kill him, he had never sincerely feared for his safety or felt threatened by his formidable best friend. Yet, here with the last White Oak stake twirling midair in front of him, the reality of the situation and his tenuous position with Brooklyn was clear. She held all the cards, she always had.

"Just keep in mind, I'm not doing it for you, Nik… I'm doing it for your siblings." She tells him before the White Oak is dropped to the ground, burnt to ash in another moment, swept away into dust and particles.

"I thought you _trusted_ me, Nik. I have done _everything_ for you. I have _sacrificed _for you…" Brooklyn tells him, her voice now quiet and small. "I am leaving for New York, I am going home. And if I _never_ see you again, it will probably be too soon…" She tells him as she turns to walk away.

"_Good bye, Niklaus Mikaelson_."


	37. Dynasty

_Dynasty_

_Long ago the fate of the supernatural world had foretold the coming of a great kingdom, of a great King, of Camelot reborn. One mistake and it all came tumbling down… But destiny and fate were fickle creatures never to be denied. Sequel to The Alpha Wolves._


End file.
